


Once Upon A Time

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abusive Parents, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Camelot, Cinderella Elements, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everybody is related one way or another, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Flashbacks, Foster Care, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Jack and the Beanstalk Elements, Love Redeems, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Orphans, Pinocchio elements, Psychological Trauma, Rapunzel Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements, Robin Hood References, Rumplestiltskin Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements, The main characters are a composite of two fairy tale/mythical characters, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: In the mysterious town of Edolas every story book character you've ever known has been taken from the land of Fiore and trapped between two worlds. Victims of a powerful curse that can only be broken by two children who each have their own kind of magic hidden inside of them.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was an enchanted land called Fiore filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world.

This is how it happened...

Erza looked at her reflection in the mirror of her bedchamber. She was dressed in a gown of purest silk while adorned with only the most precious of jewels and stones. She really did look like a real princess and in a few moments she would be a real princess. It had almost been an entire year since her one true love Prince Jellal had awakened her from the sleeping spell of the cursed spinning wheel which she had been tricked into pricking her finger upon. After that her beloved proposed marriage and now here they were on her wedding day. The happiest day of her entire life. In all the years she had been alive she never once thought that she would end up falling in love and getting married.

"You look breath taking."

At the sound of a voice from behind her, she turned from the mirror to see Natsu standing in the doorway. A hero well known throughout all of Fiore, Prince Jellal's most loyal knight, and Erza's dearest friend. Neither she or her fiance would even be here to celebrate this day had it not been for this man's heroic deeds and undying friendship. Which is why it was only natural that he be chosen to escort the bride when the couple realized that they had no living male relatives.

"Do you really think so?" She asked him.

"I know so and I can already picture the look on his majesty's face when he sees you."

"I'm trembling." She said looking down at her hands. "I wonder if all brides feel their hearts beating so."

"Well I've never been a bride so I can't say." He grinned.

She chuckled.

"It's almost time." He told her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

With her arm and his connected, they left the bedchamber with the royal ladies in waiting following behind. Upon entering the room where the ceremony was being held, all eyes turned toward the scarlet haired bride and they could not help but marvel at her radiance. Her prince who stood at the alter almost lost himself completely when he saw her. Until now he never thought that he could be more in love with her than he already was.

The salmon haired knight escorted her down the isle and when they reached the alter her hands joined with those of her bride groom. All became silent save for the minister and the royal couple who spoke their wedding vows.

"And do you Erza promise take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?" The minister asked her.

"I do." She vowed without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

At that declaration Erza and Jellal sealed their marriage vows with a kiss and everyone applauded them joyfully. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold and in that moment the two lovers thought that all would be happy and peaceful from now on. If only fate could have been kind.

At the exact moment their lips released their hold on each other a powerful wind blew open all the doors and windows, there was a bang. a crash, and a lighting flash. They all became stiff with fear and confusion over what was taking place. Then when it all cleared a figure appeared in the room. A woman. A young woman wearing regal attire that was quite dark, in fact every thing about her was dark save for her golden hair. They all knew who she was and what she was capable of. She was Lucy the Princess of Darkness.

It was she who had tricked Erza into pricking her finger on the cursed spindle of the spinning wheel and that wasn't her only sin. She had committed countless wicked deeds throughout the last three years but no one really knew why she had committed these acts or what her reasons were for being such a dark woman.

"Well quite a glittering assemblage Prince Jellal." She said with a darkened smile.

She proceeded to take a look at all the wedding guests.

"Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Her eyes turned toward the large number of peasants who were here. "How quaint even the rabble."

"What are you doing here?!" Erza demanded as she drew her husband's sword from his belt and pointed it toward the evil blonde.

"I heard there was a royal wedding." She replied calmly. "And I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted." Jellal said with his arms protectively around his wife.

"Oh dear what an awkward situation." Lucy said feigning embarrassment. "I thought that surely you would want me here Erza, after all we were good friends once."

"That friendship is long gone and it's your fault." Erza said.

"Really? Because I believe that's up for debate. Don't forget that it was you who stole my kingdom from me."

"It was a kingdom of misery and slaves! You mistreated every one your subjects! And you ruined lives!"

"Don't stoop to her level." Jellal warned her. "Leave now Lucy before we change the penalty for your crimes from banishment to immediate execution!"

"Calm yourself princie. I'm not here to cause any trouble. I only wanted to give you my congratulations and to inform you of what kind of future you're going to have with your new bride. In fact I'm going to inform all of you of what kind of future waits for you."

The royal guards moved to attack her but she knocked them all back with a powerful force that came from just a flick of her wrist.

"Listen well all of you." She said. "Today you are all celebrating the success of obtaining the one thing that has always been denied of me. Happiness. Once upon a time I was so close to reaching my well deserved happiness but then it was ripped away from me by the betrayal of someone I cared for."

Her brown eyes filled with fury when they gazed upon Natsu who at the moment was completely stunned. But not with fear. No what he had him completely frozen was not fear but guilt. Guilt, regret, and heartbreak.

"And when I tried to avenge my stolen happiness you two stood in my way." She turned her gaze to Erza and Jellal. "You not only took my kingdom but you denied me my revenge and for that you're going to pay. You're all going to pay because if I can't have what's rightfully mine then neither can anyone else."

With each word she spoke Erza and Jellal felt anger and fear rise in their hearts.

"Everything you love, everything you all love will be taken from you forever and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness just as you destroyed mine even if it's the last thing I do!" She vowed.

Then without another word she vanished in a mist. A month had passed since then and Erza had not had a restful night. All she could think about was the threat Lucy had made. How could she expect herself to begin a new life with her husband with one of her most dangerous enemies still trying to harm her and all she held dear? It was impossible.

"Erza please this isn't healthy." Jellal said as he watched her pace around the room nervously. "She only wants to get in your head. She can't hurt us anymore."

"You don't know that. If she wants something she always finds a way to get it. She's nothing if not determined."

"But what can she do? We destroyed her power."

"Her power can't be destroyed. She was born with that magic."

"I think you're overreacting."

"No I'm not Jellal. You haven't known her as long as I have."

"Or as long as I have." Natsu said. "She's got something. If she didn't she wouldn't have risked showing herself after being banished."

"Do you have any idea what she's planning?" Erza asked.

"Me? No. But...Someone else might know."

"Who?"

When they saw the anxious and slightly irritated look on his face the knew instantly who he was talking about.

"You don't mean him do you?" Jellal asked.

"If there's anyone in this land who knows how her mind works it's him." Natsu asked. "I can't guarantee that he knows anything but despite their complicated relationship he's always been the one person she's told everything to."

"Then we'll talk to him." Erza said.

"No." Jellal said. "It's too dangerous."

"He's locked up. How much danger can he be to us?"

"You know how he works. He can get a man to kill himself just by talking to him."

"Jellal I won't be able to rest until I know exactly what Lucy is planning and if he may know then we have to talk to him. Please Jellal. This my be our only chance of finding out how to stop her."

Jellal sighed. It was against his better judgement but he would do anything to put his wife's mind at ease. So when night fell the two of them followed Natsu into the deepest darkest part of the dudgeon where their most dangerous prisoner was kept. He was a long time adversary of Natsu and like Lucy he was a being born of darkness. Some said he was human, others said he was a beast, and then there were those who said he was both. His name was Gray and he was known as the Shadow Beast.

"Don't get too close." Natsu warned as they approached the bars of the prison. On the other side there stood a young man with black markings on his body and the coldest pair of eyes that ever been known to man. Just looking at him made you feel like an icy chill was going up your spine. When he saw the three of them coming he gave them a twisted smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friends come to pay me a visit. How nice, it gets rather lonely down here. Sure I have the rats and the cockroaches to keep me company but they can't really carry on a conversation." He said. "I heard about the big royal wedding. Congratulations. Sorry I couldn't make it but as you can see I've been otherwise engaged."

"This is not a visit." Natsu said.

"Of course it isn't. It never is is it? I know why you're here. You have a problem and you think I have the solution. It's always because you need me to do something for you. Tell me would it kill you to stop by once in awhile just to say hello?"

"We're not friends Gray."

"Oh I'm deeply hurt. Especially considering all I've done for you three. I help you out with the royal pain and what's my reward? Locked up in a dudgeon. Ingrates."

"Enough Gray." Erza said. "We're not here to chat. We want to know if you know anything about what Lucy is planning."

"And what makes you think that she told me anything? After all she's still pretty pissed at me for what I did the last time she tried to destroy you two lovebirds."

"So you don't know anything?"

"Oh I didn't say that dearie. She didn't tell me anything but I know what she's up to. She's been toying with the notion of doing it for quite some time and after being defeated so many times, she sees it as a last resort to getting what she wants."

"Tell us what you know!" Erza demanded.

"Ooo tense aren't we? Fear not for I can ease your mind but it's going to cost you something in return."

"No." Jellal said. "No deals."

"What do you want?" Erza said.

"Nothing much. Just one lock of that beautiful red hair of yours." Gray said.

"What do you need of my hair?"

"I have my reasons, don't pry."

"Hold it! You're not going to construct some voodoo doll or something are you?" Jellal asked suspiciously.

"I can assure you that whatever I do with that hair, it will have no effect on your wife."

"Deal. Now talk." Erza said.

Gray made another twisted smile before answering her.

"She's created a powerful curse. Soon you'll all be in a prison. Just like me only worse. Our prisons will be time. Time will stop and we will be trapped somewhere horrible. Where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped away from us while we suffer for all eternity. We'll all be miserable, she'll be victorious, and there will be no more happy endings."

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"No. This curse can't be stopped. It's coming and nothing will be able to stop it. But all curses can be broken."

"How do we break it?"

"We can't."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out what she was up to I had a little conversation with the oracle."

"How did you do that?" Natsu asked. "You're trapped here."

"I have my ways and no I'm not going to tell you what they are. But I will tell you this. We will not be trapped forever, the curse will be broken one day."

"By who?"

"The answer lies within the children."

"Children?"

"Two children. Each born from a union of light and dark. Impossible that such children could exist but the oracle never lies. One day these two will find their way to us and they will break the curse and destroy the ultimate evil."

"So our fate rests in the hands of two kids?" Natsu said.

"Yes I know how it sounds but the oracle has never been wrong. So worry not you two, you won't be parted forever. I can't say when you'll be reunited but it will happen."

"Is that all you know?" Erza asked.

"Yes now remember your part of the deal dearie."

Erza pulled a knife from her satchel and used it to cut a lock of her hair which she handed to Gray.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to get some rest. I don't want to be tired when the time comes for my life to change entirely."

Then the knight and royal couple hurried out of the dudgeon.

...

Thirteen year old Nasha looked out the window of the bus she was riding. It was taking her to another foster home. This would be the 6th foster home she had been moved to this month. Ever since she was five she had a nasty habit of causing trouble weather it be intentional or not and apparently everything she did was too much for her foster parents to handle so they would ask the system to move her somewhere else. She didn't mean to cause trouble. She wasn't a bad kid she was just headstrong.

"Can I sit with you?"

She looked away from the window and saw a boy standing in the bus corridor. He was younger than she was, about ten or nine years old give or take and she could tell just by those big blue eyes that he was still innocent. Not yet educated on how the world worked. Unlike her.

"Sure." She said as she moved over to give him some room.

"Thank you." He said sitting next to her.

Once he sat down he pulled out a book from his backpack. It was medium sized with a hard brown leather cover and the front were big golden letters that read: _Once Upon A Time._

He opened the book and started to read one of the pages. Nasha could tell just by the pictures what kind of book this was. It was one of those fairy tale books. The ones about made up stories of magic and fantasy and all that other stuff that doesn't exist. She had stopped reading fairy tales long ago because she believed all they did was give her false hope about things that can never be. Like a real family.

"Aren't you a little old to be reading a book like that?" She asked him.

"No." He said. "In fact this is my favorite book."

"Really? I didn't think boys liked stories like these. I thought they were more into books that told scary and violent stories."

"The stories in here are scary and violent."

"Well I guess you're right if you think about how some of them go. Like that one about the little girl in red that's almost eaten by a wolf."

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Yes."

"Trust me these stories are way darker than that."

"What could be darker than a little girl almost getting eaten alive?"

"You'd be surprised." He said with a smile.

"Do your parents ever read this to you?"

"No. I mean I don't know. I don't remember my parents. I was separated from them when I was a baby."

"Oh so you're an orphan too huh? Well join the club. I never knew my parents either."

"Are you going to Scarlet's Shelter in Edolas?" He asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"That's where I'm going."

"Looks like we're going to be foster siblings. I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Nasha."

"My name's Greige."

"So what's your story? Did your parents die or did they ditch you like mine did?"

"Neither. They're alive but they didn't give me up. Not willingly that is."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know. They wanted me. At least my mother did and as soon as I can I'm going to try to find her."

He was just like every other orphan kid who hadn't accepted reality yet. He thought that his parents loved him and wanted to keep him and that giving him up was something that had been forced upon them. Something they couldn't control. Now here he was trying to find the kind of parents that didn't exist. She knew that way of thinking all too well because that's what she thought when she was five to eight. That her mother and father wanted her and that they had no choice when they gave her away and that one day they were going to come back for her. But eventually she accepted the fact that none of it was true.

"Good luck with that." She said.

She then turned her attention back to the window of the bus and caught sight of the sign that read:

Now Entering Edolas.

Little did she know that entering this town would change her life forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Having grown up in the big city, Nasha was not used to seeing small towns like Edolas. It had everything that pretty much all small towns had. It had shops, markets, houses, apartment buildings, a church, a school, a diner, and other buildings that you would typically find in a settlement like this. It was a very cute looking town but then again weren't all small towns cute in away? 

When the bus stopped Nasha and Gregie went with the social worker who escorted them to their new home. 

"Here we are." The social worker when they reached the house at the end of the square. There was a sign just outside of the house that read: Scarlet's Shelter, A Place For All Children Who Have No Home.

They stepped up on to the porch and the social worker knocked on the front door. In exactly five seconds the door was opened by a young woman with long scarlet red hair that almost covered her entire back. When she saw the two children she gave them her warmest and most loving smile. 

"Are you Elkis Scarlet?" The social worker asked. 

"Yes I am." She greeted kindly. "I'm so glad that you all are here. Please come inside, you must be freezing in this crazy wind." 

They entered the house. Miss Scarlet led the children to their rooms and left them to unpack their things while she talked with the social worker. 

Nasha looked around in her new room. She had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable looking than all the other rooms she had stayed in. And better yet it was her own room. In all her previous foster homes she had to share her room with other kids who would pull nasty pranks and tricks on her. She remembered how one time an older kid thought it would be funny to stick his chewed up gum in her hair while she was sleeping. When she found out what he did she punched him right in his jaw. He lost a tooth, a baby tooth mind you and was sent away to another foster home right away. Hopefully there was no fear of such a trick happening twice this time. 

She open up her suitcase and began to put her things away. She mostly had just old clothes but among one of the few non clothing items she owned was a blue teddy cat that had been found along with her thirteen years ago. It was the only clue she had to her parents. She called it Happy because in truth it was the only thing in her life that made her happy. It was her best friend. Her only friend. Yes it was sad that a mere inanimate toy was her only friend in the world but growing up she always had the strangest feeling that Happy was somehow alive. That it was actually a real living thing that would watch over her, protect her, and love her when no one else would. 

"I should stop carrying you around." She told the stuffed animal. "After all I'm not a little kid anymore and the fact that I'm still talking to you like you're really alive and can understand me is just stupid. But I can't get rid of you. You're pretty much the only thing in the world that's ever really made me happy." 

She placed the toy inside the nightstand drawer that was next to the bed. Then continued with putting her clothes up. Once she had just finished, she heard a soft knock at the door of her new bedroom. 

"Come in." Nasha said. 

Elkis opened the door and walked inside. 

"Hi." She said. 

"Hi." 

"You're Nasha right?" 

"Yes." 

"Well Nasha I'm Miss Scarlet but you can call me Elkis. I'm so very glad you've come and I really hope that you'll be happy here." 

"Here we go." Nasha said. "Can we please just skip it." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You know the whole I hope you'll be happy here and maybe one day we'll be a real family speech. Yeah like I've never heard that one before. Don't waste your breath, I'll be gone before the week is over." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Because once I mess up you're gonna get rid of me. It's always the same story. I go to a foster home, my foster parents tell me that they'll try to make feel just like family, I screw up, and it's right back into the system." 

"I think you misunderstand. You see I've been trying to get the system to place kids in my care for years and now that you and Gregie are here I-" 

"How much is the government paying you to watch us?" 

"You think I'm doing this for the money?" 

"Obviously. Why else would you take me in? Don't you know my history? It's so bad that they've actually agreed to pay more than the usual bill for anyone who takes me. So it's either the money or you don't know what the heck you were getting when you picked me." 

"I don't mean to belittle your intelligence but you're wrong on both accounts. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I picked you. In fact I read your file." 

"Oh yeah? And what did you find out?" 

"I found out that you're very stubborn, disobedient, headstrong, disrespectful, short tempered, impatient, will start fights, smart off at adults. You're almost impossible to handle." 

"Right I'm impossible to handle so why don't you do us both a favor and give me some money so I can finally run away and live on my own? I'm thirteen. I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." 

"Wrong again. You are a kid, you can't take care of yourself, and I said that you were almost impossible to handle. You can be handled. It's just going to be a challenge." 

"And you think that you can handle me?" 

"Why not? I love a good challenge." 

Nasha gave her credit for her persistence but she was still convinced that she would end up getting so frustrated with her that she would eventually call it quits.

"Alright I'll give you a chance but I'm telling you by week's end you're going to be begging for them to take me back." Nasha said.

"We'll see." Elkis smiled as if she knew exactly what she was in for and maybe she did but that didn't mean that she could handle it. "Now let's get down to the rules." 

"My favorite subject." She said sarcastically. 

She asked both Nasha and Gregie to meet her in the kitchen where she discussed the house rules. 

"The rules here are very simple." She said. "Just keep your rooms clean, help me with the chores, do well in school, and got to bed at nine every night on week days." She explained. "You both start school tomorrow and I want you both to look your best. So where nice clothes, take baths before bed, fix your hair properly, if you need any help just ask and please try to be on your best behavior. Understand?" 

"Yes." Gregie nodded. 

"I make no promises." Nasha said. "But I'll try." 

"Good. So do any of you like strawberries?" 

"Sure." Gregie said. 

"I guess, why?" Nasha asked. 

"Because I think one of the best ways to get to know someone new is over something sweet so I made a strawberry cake for you two." 

Elkis then brought out a yellow cake that was topped with strawberries and cream. 

"No thanks. I'm not hungry right now." Nasha declined. She couldn't help but feel that this was an act of bribery. 

"Suit yourself." Elkis said. "Would you like a slice Gregie?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

Nasha went upstairs to her room while Greige stayed in the kitchen to eat the slice of strawberry cake Elkis fixed for him. After cake he went to take a bath, laid out the clothes he would wear tomorrow, and decided to read a little before going to bed. As he read one of the stories in his book he noticed that a woman in one of the illustrated pages was a dead ringer for Elkis.

"That's weird." He thought.

In the picture she was looking out the window of a castle and she appeared to be very worried about something. Even a little afraid. And Gregie realized that he had never read this part of the book before. 

"Lights out in five minutes!" Elkis called. 

"Okay!" But Gregie was too intrigued to sleep now. So when it was time to turn off the lights, he went under the covers of his bed with a book and a flashlight which he used to help him read this new story. 

...

Gray sat in his jail cell looking at the lock of hair Erza had given him. It was the last thing that he needed to help him prepare for what was to come. He had been worried that he wouldn't be able to get his hands on it but he had. Now there was only one more thing he to do before being completely ready.

"We're alone." He said in the darkness of the cell. "You can show yourself now."

A raven flew into the room and in a mist of green it took the form of Lucy. 

"I was wondering when you would show up." He said hiding the lock of hair in his pocket. "So what is it you want from me this time?"

"You still have a telepathic connection with the oracle right?" She asked.

"That I do."

"I need you to help me get in contact with her."

"No need for that. I already know the answer to what it is you seek."

"And what's that?"

"If anything can stop your curse."

Lucy looked at the beastly man in shock. Surprised that he knew what her next move was. She had told absolutely no one what she was planning. 

"How did you-"

"Oh please! After all the time we've known each other you really don't think I don't know what your every plan and move is? This has been coming for quite some time and I knew from the very moment that Jellal saved Erza it would only be a matter of time before you would enact the dark curse. After all you believe that it's your last chance to truly be happy."

"I can't get anything past you can I?"

"You may try. Oh yes you may try but you'd be wasting your time. By the way I have to ask are you sure that this is what you really want?"

"Yes. I am sick of everyone who has ever wronged me getting a happy ending. It's not fair and it's not right. This curses ensures my victory and my happiness."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that while this curse may give you what you want it won't make you happy."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you Lucy. I know your heart. Just getting revenge may make you satisfied for awhile but in time it won't be enough for you and you'll find yourself regretting this." 

"I will regret nothing that comes of this." 

"Really? Not even when you have to crush the heart of the thing you love most?" 

That caught Lucy off guard. 

"Now don't tell me you forgot about that little detail? It's the most important part." 

"I didn't forget." That was a lie but there was no way she was going to let him know that. "I just haven't figured out how I'm going to do that." 

"Wondering if the sacrifice is worth it?" 

"No!" She snapped. "It's because I don't have anyone I love. The thing I loved most was destroyed by Natsu." 

"Is there no one else you love? Because I'm pretty sure there is. Here's a hint, it's the person who's always been therefore you, since the very moment you were born." 

When it finally dawned on Lucy who it was he was talking about, she felt a chill run down her spine. One that almost made her shudder. Almost. She would never show fear in front of him. 

"Still want to do it?" Gray asked. "Even if it means destroying that person." 

"Yes." She said in a voice full of determination. 

"Alright but when you wake up one day and realize that you have a hole in your heart don't say I didn't warn you." 

"Enough! Stay on topic!" She demanded. "So you know if my curse can be stopped or not?" 

"Yes I do. I had a telepathic conversation with the oracle and you'll be relieved to know that nothing can stop this curse."

"Nothing? Not even Erza or Natsu?" 

"No. Neither one of them have the power to stop this." 

Lucy grinned with sheer victory and confidence. 

"Excellent." She said. "Nothing can stop me now."

"Not quite." He chuckled.

"What do you mean? You just said that nothing can stop my curse."

"Oh yes. A curse can't be stopped but it can be broken. All curses can be broken. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"And there is a way for the dark curse to be broken?"

"Obviously."

"And you know how?"

"Correct."

"Tell me!"

"Well for that..." He said with a smirk. "There's a price."

"I'm not helping you escape the curse."

"Oh no that's not what I want. Trust me. I want to be just as apart of this as you do."

"Why?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you're not the only one who wants to see the people who wronged you suffer? I've got grudges too you know."

"Then what do you want?"

"Simple. In this new land I want comfort. I want a good life."

"Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich."

"I wasn't finished. I also want a position of power. Of course you're not going to give me one higher than yours but I want to be able to intimidate certain...Let's call them worms who have pushed me too far, one time too many."

"Very well."

"There's more."

"There always is with you." She said with irritation.

"In this new land should I ever come to you for any reason you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say so long as I say please." He snickered.

"You do realize that should I succeed you won't remember any of this?" 

"Oh well then what's the harm?" 

"Deal. Now tell me how this curse can be broken?" 

"It's like this..." 


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Gray the people of Fiore were living in great fear of what Lucy was planning. For many the thought of being parted from those they loved most and trapped in some terrible place was the most terrifying thing in the world. That was certainly the case for Erza and Jellal. Fate had always been cruel to them but they never thought that it would be this cruel. To have some curse tear them apart just when they had finally been married and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I've had all my royal scholars do research on everything about this curse." Jellal said as he talked with his wife and loyal knight. "They haven't found anything on this. It's like the information on it is completely lost."

"Do you think the fairies might know something?" Natsu asked.

"A large number of the fairies have been wiped out." Erza said. "There's only so few of them who remain and fairies don't really know a lot about dark magic."

"What about Makarov? He might be able to stop her." Jellal said. "He is the most powerful sorcerer in the entire land."

"No good. I've had all my men search the kingdom and ask around, he's completely disappeared." Natsu said.

"What a time for him to go missing. He was our last hope."

"No he's not." Erza said. "The two children that Gray spoke of, they're our last hope or rather they're our only hope."

"But we don't even know who these children are. We don't even know if they exist. What if Gray lied to us?"

"He doesn't lie. He's a master at word play and trickery but he's never lied. At least not when a deal is involved." Natsu said.

"So everything he told us is going to happen like it or not." Erza sighed while looking so greatly saddened. "She's going to take you away from me and just when we finally have started our lives together."

Jellal sat next to his wife and gently grasped her hand.

"If you really believe that then you must believe what he said about us being reunited one day." The prince said. "He said that the curse wouldn't last forever. That we would be together again. We must have faith."

She put her free hand over his and gazed upon his face with all the love she had. He always had a way of giving her hope when things looked so bleak. He was right, if she could believe that this curse was coming and that it couldn't be stopped then she could most certainly believe that the curse would one day break and they would be together. 

"I do have faith." She assured him. "But I'm so afraid. I can't bear to be apart from you." 

"Neither can I." He said. 

"This is all my fault." Natsu said. "It's really me she wants to hurt. She shouldn't be taking her revenge out on you and everyone else."

"You're not to blame for this Natsu." Erza said. "All three of us did something to stir up her wrath."

"Yes but she was already dark when you two took her kingdom from her. What I did turned her to the darkness in the first place."

"You know it occurs to me that in all the years we've known you, we don't know exactly what you did to her." Jellal said.

"Really? She never told you what I did?"

"No. All she ever said was that what you did to her was unforgivable and that it was most evil act that anyone could ever commit." Erza said. "But we know that's not true. It can't be true. You'd never do something like that."

"You wouldn't think I would but I did."

"What was it then? What did you do to her?"

Natsu gripped his hands into a fists as he thought back to that day which still haunted his nightmares. The day that Lucy officially became the Princess of Darkness. The events that had caused it didn't happen in the way Lucy thought but It did happen because of him. Because he had been too weak.

"It's complicated." He said. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

Then at that exact moment they heard the sound thunder clapping even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Looking out the window of the castle they saw darkness coming from all around the kingdom. As if it was instinctual, they all knew exactly what it meant. It meant that Lucy had enacted the dark curse. 

"Oh God it's here." Erza whispered in horror.

"Alright let's not panic." Jellal said. "We must remain calm." 

"What are we going to do?" Erza asked. 

"I'll gather all the knights together." Natsu said. "We'll fight it off for as long as we can. You two stay here and keep the doors locked. Don't open them no matter what you hear." 

"I should go with you." Jellal said. "As the ruler of this kingdom I must defend my people." 

"No your highness. Stay here with your wife and spend as much time with her as you can. I will protect you both with my last breath."

"Good luck to you my friend."

"Same to you." 

Natsu drew out his sword and left the room. Jellal closed the doors and locked them though he had a good feeling that no amount of locked doors could keep out the evil that was coming for them. He sat in that room with his princess and they both held each other close, hoping that by some miracle the curse could be stopped. The hope of that happening decreased each time they heard the horrible noise of vicious creatures attacking whatever was in their path followed by the sound of their men screaming and shouting in agony as the curse claimed them. All too soon they had to accept that end was near.

"Jellal." Erza said looking at him with tear filled eyes. 

"Yes?" He said while doing everything he could not to look broken in front of her.

"I love you. I will always love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Erza and I promise that the love I have for you will be eternal."

They embraced each other and shared one last kiss of true love. God only knew when it would be the next time they would be able to hold and kiss each other like this again. In fact they both agreed not to let go of each other until they were forced to. 

The doors to the room burst open and something was thrown at their feet. It was Natsu with his body beaten and broken to such terrible degree. He looked up at them with weak eyes. 

"Forgive me." He breathed. "I failed you."

"You most certainly did." Said the smug voice of Lucy as she waltzed into the room. 

"What did you do to him?" Erza asked.

"Technically I didn't do this. My pets did." Lucy answered. "They always did like to rough house. But don't worry he'll live. I want him alive. I want you all alive for this."

For the first time in both of their lives, Jellal and Erza felt completely helpless. That there really was nothing they could do other than to accept their horrible fate.

"Don't look too scared and sad." Lucy told them. "In a few moments you won't remember you knew each other. Let alone loved each other."

"Why did you do this?" Erza asked.

"Because this is my happy ending."

"This won't make you happy Lucy." Natsu said while trying to keep himself from losing consciousness. "Please don't do this. They don't deserve this. Fiore doesn't deserve this. Just kill me and spare them."

"Your offer might have tempted me years ago but now your death is not enough for me." She said in a voice laced with pure venom toward the knight. "And if you're so willing to die for all these people why didn't you make this offer sooner? When in the beginning all I wanted was your death!"

"Because there was something I had to do. I still need to do it but now it looks like I'll never be able to complete my mission."

"Yes it does doesn't it? And very soon you and everyone else in this land will feel just like how I felt that night when you ruined my life!"

"Lucy it's not how it all seemed. There are some things you don't know about what happened that night and I'm scared that once you learn the truth it'll be too late for you to turn back."

"Shut up!" She screeched. "I know the truth about what happened that night! And I will never forgive you for what you did! For what you took from me! Nothing you can say or do will ever make me forgive you for that!"

She spoke with such a great rage but in her brown eyes she held a sadness and hurt that was unlike any that had ever been known throughout the entire land.

"It doesn't matter what he did to you." Erza spoke. "Nothing justifies this and in the end you will lose. The curse is going to be broken one day and you'll finally realize that all this hate was for nothing."

"We'll see about that." Lucy said regaining her smug composure. 

She raised her arms up and before any of them could blink, the darkness was everywhere. Erza and Jellal held on to each other tighter while whispering promises of their undying love. Natsu's eyes were completely fixed on Lucy and Lucy alone. He would look at nothing else but her and with his final moments of conscious thought, he tried to picture her as who she was before she was ruined. Then the curse claimed them and took them to their new lives. 

...

Nasha was not a morning person. She would much rather spend her mornings sleeping in but she had school today and Elkis was determined that she and Gregie get to school on time. 

"Come on Nasha." Elkis said turning on the lights in her room. "No sleeping late today. You have school." 

"Ugh just let me skip." Nasha said before putting her pillow over her head. 

"Sorry but you know my rules. While you're staying here with me you have to do good in school and skipping is not doing good in school." 

She fixed them breakfast, made sure that Nasha had proper clothes to wear, and combed Greige's hair. After that she went to drop Nasha off at the local middle school. 

"Now do you want me to walk you to class?" Elkis asked Nasha. "I know how scary it can be being the new kid." 

"No thanks." She said. "I'm used to being the new kid." 

"Do you know which classes you have to go to? Do you have a schedule?" 

"Yes. The social worker gave me my schedule yesterday." 

"Alright then. I'll pick you up at three okay?" 

"Whatever." 

"Wait just outside of the school. Don't go anywhere else." 

"Fine." 

She got out of the car and walked toward the school building. When that was done she took Greige to the local elementary school. 

"Are you excited about starting a new school?" Elkis asked him. 

"No." 

"Well I guess considering how boring and difficult school work can be I can't really blame you." 

"I don't mind doing school work. It's just that I'm not really good with making friends with the other kids." 

"Don't worry you'll make friends here. The kids around here are very friendly." 

"No offense but isn't that what everybody says about kids?" 

"True but I always mean what I say." 

"Do you know what the teachers are like?" 

"They're typically like most teachers. Strict but helpful. Lucky for you though your teacher happens to be the nicest lady in town." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. She's a very good friend of mine. She adores children and she always helps her students. She'll love you I'm sure." 

When they arrived at the school they saw a large group of children heading for a classroom. Inside of it there stood a young woman with mid length blue hair who at the moment was smelling a rose before placing it in a vase that was on her desk. When all her students were seated she had them do some warm up work sheets while she introduced herself to Greige. 

"So you're my newest student." She said when she saw him. "It's very nice to meet you Greige. I'm Miss Lockser." 

She gave Greige a warm and loving smile. All of a sudden the boy felt a strange sense of familiarity. Like he had seen that exact smile before. Once a long time ago. But he couldn't figure out when and where. 

"There's no need to be shy." She said when he didn't respond to what she said. "I promise we'll all be very welcoming toward you and you'll make lots of friends here. Just be yourself." 

"Okay." 

Miss Lockser gently led Greige into the classroom and to his desk then proceeded to start class.


	4. Chapter 4

Nasha watched and waited until Elkis's car was completely gone. After that she left the school building while making sure that she was unnoticed by any of the adults there and then she started to make her way to the nearest bus station. She wasn't going to attend school today, instead she was going to memorize the bus schedule here and then figure out how much a bus ticket cost. She had some money saved up from doing chores for some of the kind and sympathetic neighbors of her previous foster homes and it may not have been much but she was sure it would be enough to buy a bus ticket. Her plan was to leave town. She believed that she was old enough to take care of herself and she didn't want to deal with another rejection from a foster care system.

She pulled a pencil and a small note pad from her backpack which she used to make a list of things she would probably have to buy for her runaway trip. She was walking as she did this and not paying attention to where she was going so she didn't realize that she was walking into the street and right in front of a moving car. Just before she could be hit she felt a strong pair of arms grab her waist and pull her out of the way.

"Watch where you're going you stupid kid?!" The driver in the car shouted. 

For a moment Nasha was in shock due to almost getting run over but when she snapped out of it she realized that her rescuer was a man. A rough looking young man with spikey hair and bits of car oil and grease on his cheek, arms, and fingers. Obviously a mechanic. 

"Are you alright?" He asked putting her down on the side walk.

"Yes." She answered when she could finally speak again.

"A word of advice don't write and walk at the same time." He said. "Lucky I saw you otherwise you would have been a goner."

"Thanks for the advice and the rescue. I'll probably heed it."

He noticed that she had dropped her notepad. He picked it up and took a look at what she had written.

"Let's see flashlight, water bottle, pocket knife?"

"Give me that!" She snatching the notepad from him. "Don't you know it's rude to read other people's notes without their permission?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little nosy." He chuckled. "So if you don't mind me asking, what do you need this stuff for? A camping trip?"

"No offense but that's none of your business."

He took notice of her annoyed and yet apprehensive expression. Call it a sixth sense but he could tell that she was planning something and she didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Oh....I get it now. You're planning to run away aren't you?" He said.

"How did you know?" She asked surprised that he figured it out so fast.

"A lucky guess and maybe before you do this you should think how it will make your parents feel. No doubt they would be heartbroken."

"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan."

His face softened a little with sympathy. She was getting real sick of sympathy. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "So if you don't have any parents where are you staying?"

"I'm supposed to be staying at the Scarlet Shelter but I don't really need another foster home. So I'm going to find out what the bus schedule is, buy a ticket with my saved money, pack up my things, and get on the first bus out of here."

"Not bad except for the fact that we don't have a bus system here."

"What?! But a bus brought me here."

"From where?"

"Louen."

"Well that was Louen's bus you took. They have bus system but we don't."

"What kind of town doesn't have a bus system?!"

"It is a little weird but to tell you the truth no one ever leaves this place so I guess a bus system isn't it needed. I mean we have school buses but nothing that travels from here to another city."

"Great!" She huffed. "Now how am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave. I mean you're a little girl and a little girl can't survive on her own."

"I am not a little girl!" She said feeling insulted. "I'm thirteen."

"Kid you're way shorter than me and you're a girl so in my eyes you're a little girl."

"Whatever. The point is I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need anyone to look after me anymore."

"You say that now but once you realize what it really means to live on your own you'll definitely be singing a different tune."

"I know how the world works."

"Newsflash no one knows how the world works. I'm a grown man and even I don't know how the world works. So why don't you do yourself a favor and go back to Miss Scarlet."

"So she can just send me away in one week or less like all the others?"

"I haven't met the people who have taken care of you kid but I happen to know Miss Scarlet very well and she isn't going to send you away."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Let's just say she's been dying for a chance to take care of a kid and I think she deserves this chance."

Nasha could tell by the man's eyes that he was pleading for her to give her new foster mother a chance and not only that but she felt a strange sense of familiarity in those eyes. Like long ago a pair of eyes just like his were looking down at her but they had different emotion in them.

"So what do you say? Will you let me take you home to her?" He asked.

"Alright." She sighed. "I guess everyone deserves a chance."

"Great. Come on we'll take my car."

The two of them walked over to his vehicle that was parked on the road. He unlocked the car, they opened the doors, and stepped inside.

"Oh by the way I never got your name." He said.

"I'm Nasha." The girl answered.

"Nakku. Nakku Dragneel. I'm the mechanic around here so if you ever need a car, trunk, or other vehicle fixed just call me. Of course in your case you'll probably have to wait a few years."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel."

"Just call me Nakku okay kid?"

"Okay."

...

Young Natsu looked out the window of the house where he lived, eagerly searching the night for any trace of his father returning home.

"Natsu?" Came the gentle voice from behind the door to his room. "Are you asleep?"

He quickly jumped from the window and hurried back to bed but he wasn't quick enough because when his mother opened the door she saw him standing three inches from his bed.

"Natsu you were supposed to be asleep in bed an hour ago." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mother but I couldn't sleep. Not when Papa is coming home tonight. Oh please let me stay up with you and wait for him. Please! I promise I'll go straight to bed when he comes home!"

As he pleaded with his mother he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and in the end she couldn't resist.

"Very well. But we're going to wait for him in bed." She said. "And if you'd like I'll tell you a story."

"Oh yes! Tell me a story." 

Natsu crawled into bed and she got into bed as well but moved the boy to sit in her lap.

"This isn't going to be some gross, kissy, love story isn't?" He asked her.

"No. No it's a very exciting story but it's also a little scary and I'm not sure if I should tell it to you. You might not go to sleep like you promised."

"I won't get scared." He protested. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Alright." She chuckled. "Once upon a time there was a brother and a sister who loved each other very much. They always took care of each other and protected each other. But they came from a very poor family."

"Like us?"

"Yes dear. They were always so hungry and had so little to eat. They're father who loved them dearly worked so hard and did everything he could to raise enough money to give them what they needed but no matter how hard he worked it was never enough. And to make matters worse the children had a greedy and selfish stepmother who hated the children."

"Why?"

"Because she saw them as a burden. She blamed them for the fact that they were starving. So one night she told her husband that they should abandon the children in the forest so the couple would only have to worry about feeding themselves."

"That's terrible! Did the father agree with her?"

"No. He was horrified, disgusted, and furious that she would suggest such a thing. He told her that he would never do it and ordered her to never think like that again. But a few days later when the father left on a trip to find work else where the stepmother took the children into the forest and left them there alone."

"Were they eaten by bears or something?"

"No but that didn't mean they weren't headed for any kind of trouble. They wandered in the woods for hours until they discovered the most unusual house."

"What was so unusual about it?"

"The whole house was made entirely of gingerbread, cake, candy, and other sugary sweets."

"Wow! That's the most amazing house ever! If I saw a house like that I'd move in right away!" He said excitedly.

"That's what you would think at first but trust me by the end of this story, if you ever see a house like that you'll turn tail and run. Now the children who had been starving immediately started to nibble on the house which alerted the person who lived there. She appeared to be a kindly old woman who invited the children to come inside her home so they could eat and rest."

"Did they go in?"

"Yes and it would be a mistake that would haunt them both for years. Because the old woman was really a witch who ate little children and used their bones as tools and ingredients for her potions and spells."

"Eww!"

"The witch locked the brother in a cage and made the sister cook all kinds of meals for him so the witch could fatten him up. To make him plump and juicy for when the time came to eat him. But the children were a lot smarter than the witch thought. For one thing she only had one good eye so the children managed to stall her from eating the brother by tricking her into feeling a skinny chicken bone instead of his arm so she would think that he was still skinny. But eventually she got tired of waiting and decided to eat him fat or thin."

"What did they do?"

"When the witch was getting the oven hot, her plan was to throw the sister in first but the brother had managed to grab some tools which he used to pick the lock on the cage while the sister feigned ignorance to stall the witch longer. The witch became frustrated and lost her temper. She grabbed the sister and got ready to throw her inside but the brother had gotten loose. He jabbed one of the tools into her good eye and the sister shoved her into the oven, slamming the door shut, and putting an end to her completely."

"Really? They killed a witch? But I didn't think kids could do anything."

"Never underestimate what a person can and will do when someone they love is being threatened. Anyway the children discovered that the witch had stolen many gold coins and jewels. They collected as many as they could and left the house where they were reunited with their father who had been searching for them for days."

"What about the stepmother?"

"Oh he left her. Found out what she did and threw her out. With the gold and jewels they found the three of them were able to live happily. They were no longer poor and they even shared their wealth with the starving people in their village. For the rest of their childhood the brother and sister wanted for nothing."

"Is this a true story Mother?"

"Yes it is. So if you ever see a house made of sweets or any kind of food you better ignore your growling stomach and run."

"But that witch is dead Mother."

"Yes but there are still witches out there and a lot of them target little children so be very careful."

"Is that why you don't like me to go off on my own? Because you think a witch will go after me?"

"Yes dear." She said holding him close. "Believe me there is nothing more frightening to a parent than the thought of losing their child."

"Not even a troll?"

"Yes. I would much rather face a troll than have you disappear from my life forever and someday you may understand that fear."

Being a child himself Natsu couldn't possibly understand that fear but he would. In time he would know all too well what that fear was like.

Just then they heard the sound of horse shoes drawing near. Looking out the window they saw a man with a horse and wagon approaching the house.

"Papa's home!" Natsu cried gleefully. He jumped from the bed and hurried downstairs with his mother following close behind to greet the man at the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think so far.

When Natsu's father walked into the room the boy ran straight to him. The man smiled and to the boy into his arms.

"Papa you've come home!" He said.

"Yes my boy." The man said. "Now tell me, while I was gone did you help your mother like I asked you too?"

"Yes Papa. I did everything that you did. I collected firewood, I took care of the cow and the crops, I even hunted. But I couldn't catch any deer. I could only catch rabbits."

"That's alright son."

"Hello Arman." Natsu's mother said when she reached the bottom of the stairway. She smiled gently at her husband who smiled back. He put Natsu down and went to embrace his wife.

"Naomi." He said in a voice full of love. "You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

He kissed her passionately which made their son gag.

"Oh Arman I've missed you so." She said when their lips parted. "Two weeks without you feels like an eternity."

"Just one day away from you feels like an eternity to me Naomi."

"What were the Western Lands like Papa?" Natsu asked.

"They were a lot more crowded than the lands here. Not to mention there were nobles and wealthy merchants everywhere."

"Were you able to sell our crops there?"

"Yes and I was able to buy wonderful things with the money I earned."

Arman laid down the items he had bought on the table. He had bought flour, butter, tea, honey, sausage, and ham. Natsu felt his mouth water at the smell of the salted pork meats. He moved to grab some of the sausage but his mother stopped him.

"Oh no young man. We had a deal." Naomi said. "We had a deal. I let you stay up until your father comes home and when he gets here you go to bed."

"But Mother-"

"Don't but Mother me. Now go on to bed and tomorrow morning we'll have that sausage and ham for breakfast."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight Natsu." Naomi said kissing him.

"Goodnight Papa."

"Goodnight son." Arman said kissing him too.

Natsu then went back upstairs to his room.

"He's getting so much bigger." Arman said to his wife.

"Yes he is." She agreed. "No doubt he'll be the same size as you when he becomes a man."

Naomi gently placed her hand over Arman's.

"This is the last trip isn't Arman? We have enough money to support ourselves now don't we?"

"Yes we do. No more long trips. From now on I shall stay here so we can watch our boy grow together."

"Thank goodness."

"I just pray that King Xavier will finally leave me in peace now."

"He must. After all what more can he ask of you?"

"I pray that he won't think of anything."

"Arman I've been thinking." She said. "Maybe it's time that we tell Natsu the real reason why you go away on those long trips."

"No Naomi. He must never know."

"I don't want to keep secrets from our son."

"But I don't want him to share my burden. It's a terrible burden and I don't want him to be ashamed of himself. Besides he shows no signs of inheriting anything from my... Original form. Why bring it up?"

"Maybe it hasn't happened yet because he's not old enough."

"If it happens I'll tell him but if not then I'll take it with me to the grave because what's he finds out the truth about what I am and what he could be, he'll never be able to have a life without burden."

A month had passed since Arman arrived back home and during that time all was well. They had enough to support each other and they were all very happy together but then one night, Natsu awoke to hear his father shouting in agony.

"Oh God no! No please! Why is he doing this to me?! I did all that he requested of me?!"

His cries were coming from the room that he shared with his wife. Natsu got out of bed and went to open the door to the room but it was locked.

"Mother? Papa? Is everything okay?" The boy asked.

"No son! Don't come in!" His father cried.

"Arman what's happening?" He heard his mother ask.

"Forgive me Naomi!" His voice was changing. It didn't sound human anymore. "Forgive me!"

There was a horrible, snarling noise. A noise that sounded like some God awful monstrosity. Natsu could smell smoke, was there a fire? Now he was getting scared. He started to punch and kick at the door as hard as he could until finally he managed to break it down. The room inside was filled with burned and charred furniture and curtains while his mother was on the floor sobbing. His father was no where in sight.

"Mother what happened?" He asked. "Where's Papa?"

At first she couldn't answer. She could only throw her arms around him, hold him close, and quietly weep. An hour passed before she could find the strength to speak again and she said:

"Your father can't be with us anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that something has forced your father to leave us. It's not his fault! Okay? It's not his fault! He didn't want to leave! But he had to!"

"I don't understand. Will he come back?"

"No. No precious he'll never be able to come back to us."

Natsu tried so hard not to cry. He wanted to be strong for his mother. He wanted her to think that these horrible news didn't hurt him as much as they hurt her. But in the end tears fell from his eyes and sobs escaped his lips.

"We'll be alright Natsu." She said wiping away her tears. "We'll find a way to get by and I promise that I'll always be here take care of you. But don't ever forget how much your father loved us."

The boy was so sad and so confused. He didn't understand what was happening. What could have possibly forced his father to leave him and his mother like this? It would be many years before he would get his answers.

...

Nakku's car pulled up in front of Elkis's house and walked Nasha up to the door. He gave the door a few knocks and Elkis quickly came to answer.

"Nakku? What brings you by?" She asked and then looked over at Nasha. "And Nasha what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Do you wanna tell her kid or should I?" Nakku asked Nasha which made her sigh in frustration.

"I skipped school today."

"Why?" Elkis said.

"Because I wanted to learn the bus schedule here so I could later sneak off and run away. Now that you know this you'll probably start making calls to have me transferred so I'll just get ahead start on packing my things."

"Actually you won't be packing your things because you're not going anywhere. Except straight to your room." Elkis said sternly. "And you're going to wait there because as soon as I'm done speaking with Nakku we're going to have a little chat."

Nasha rolled her eyes but did as Elkis said. She went upstairs to her room and waited for Elkis to come up and speak with her.

"Thank you for bringing her back here Nakku." Elkis said. "I should have known she would pull something like this. Her file says that she's the most difficult child in the system."

"Yeah but if you ask me I think the kid is being difficult because she has a lot of issues. I mean I don't know her, we just met today but I got the feeling that there's a lot more to her than just a trouble maker."

"Oh I know there's a lot more to her than that and I wanna find out what else there is to her. The problem is she doesn't trust me enough to show me."

"I'm sure she'll come around. I heard you took in two kids, what's the second one like?"

"I think he's more well behaved than her and I think he wants to form a relationship with me and Nasha. So at least one of them doesn't hate me."

"Don't take it personally Elkis. Lots of orphans are mad at that world and the people in it. They just think that the world pretty much handed them sucky life."

"I don't think orphans are the only ones who feel that way. But you're right about Nasha having some issues. I think I'm going to hire a psychologist to talk to the kids. To help them work out their issues."

"Shrinks are expensive. Are you sure you'll be able to afford one?"

"Yes. I have plenty of money saved up and speaking of money, how are things going with your paycheck?"'

"Not good. I swear my boss is pocketing half of what he owes me, the greedy bastard."

"Ever thought of hiring a lawyer to sue?"

"I can't afford a lawyer and how can I sue him when I have no evidence?"

"Hire a detective to look into it."

"No good. There's only one detective in this town and trusting him would be like trusting the devil."

"That's true and he doesn't exactly use legal methods to get the job done."

"Not to mention he doesn't always charge with money. He'll charge with favors sometimes and God only knows what kind of favors he'll have a person do." Nakku shuddered. "He gives me the creeps."

"No kidding. But I will say this at least he's a man of his word and he doesn't bend to the wim of the mayor. God I can't stand that woman."

"What do you have against Mayor Heartfilia?"

"Aside from the fact that she's a merciless, unfeeling, bully who uses money and power to push everyone around?"

"You got me there. She's definitely the second scariest female I know."

"Who's the first?"

"You."

"You think that I'm scarier than her."

"Yes."

"Good." Elkis said with a proud smirk. "Then I know you won't screw me over to stay on her good side like almost everyone in this town. You know you and Juvina are my only friends? Everyone else avoids me because they know the mayor has it in for me. What I don't get is what did I do that made her hate me so much."

"I get what you mean. She's got a bone to pick with me too."

"You? What did you do?"

"Your guess is has good as mine. I'm pretty sure she treats me worse than anyone else in this whole town but for some reason I can't be angry with her over it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean every time she does something to me I can't get mad at her. All I can do is pity her and try to reason with her."

"Well that makes you a better person than me because everytime she feels the need to make life harder for me I just want to smack the blonde hair right off her head!"

"Now Elkis you can't talk like that anymore. Remember you're taking care of kids."

"Yeah I know." She huffed. "Which reminds me I should probably have that chat with Nasha now. Thanks again for bringing her Nakku."

"Hey anything to help a friend and a kid. Also if you ever need your car fixed don't be afraid to call. It's on the house."

"Nakku that's sweet but no. If I ever need you to fix my car I will be paying for your services. Besides you need money way more than I do."

"I don't know about that. After all I don't have two more mouths to feed. But again if you're having any car trouble or heck if you even need a babysitter my door is always open."

"Thank you. I'll remember that."

Nakku left after that and Elkis went to speak with Nasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main characters excluding Nasha and Gregie are a composite of two famous fairy tale and/or fantasy literature characters. If you have questions for who's who feel free to ask and I will tell. Also I will be drawing inspiration and shout outs to variations of the classic fairy tales. Except for that disturbing Sleeping Beauty version by Giambattista Basile. No disrespect to the author but those of you who have read this version can probably all agree with me when I say: What was he thinking when he wrote this?


	6. Chapter 6

"So." Elkis said standing across from Nasha who was sitting on her bed. "Care to explain why you made plans to run away?"

"Well duh I wanted to leave. I still do."

"You know running away from your problems won't make them go away."

"I don't have any problems."

"That's not what your file said."

"Everything in that file is bull crap. Alright so I misbehaved, what kid doesn't?"

"Nasha do you even realize how dangerous it is out there especially for a young girl who's on her own? If you were to run away you would get into all sorts of trouble. You could get kidnapped or injured or sick. You don't have a job so you don't have a means of supporting yourself. You'll starve and end up homeless."

"I can get a job."

"You're thirteen you're not legally old enough to have a job. No one would hire you. I know you think you can take care of yourself Nasha but the truth is you can't. Not now anyway. You're still a child and you still need a responsible adult to take care of you."

"And you want to take care of me?"

"I'm pretty sure I made my intention to do so clear last night. What do I have to do to get you to believe that I want to help you?"

"Nothing because I know for a fact that there is no one out there who really wants to help me. Who really wants to give me a home and a family. No one wants me! My own parents didn't want me!"

"You don't know that for sure."

"Oh yeah? You said you read my file? Did you read the part about where they found me? My so called parents didn't even drop me off at a hospital. They left me on the side of a road! What if no one found me? I would have frozen to death or something! It's bad enough that they didn't even want to take care of me but to just leave me somewhere to die! It's like they didn't even want me to exist!"

Nasha had tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had let herself cry like this or talk about her parents. It made her feel embarrassed and stupid. Like she was too old to be upset by this. That she should've moved passed this by now. Elkis on the other hand couldn't help but feel compassion for the girl. This breakdown had given her a little information about why Nasha behaved the way she did. She felt rejected. She felt like everyone in the whole world rejected her for some reason. 

She moved to comfort Nasha.

"Just leave me alone." Nasha said turning away from her. 

Not wanting to pry, Elkis respected her wishes. She left Nasha's bedroom and an hour later she asked a neighbor to watch her while she went to pick up Greige from school. She only hoped that it had been a better day for him and it was.

Miss Lockser's class seemed nice enough. The kids acted friendly like toward Greige and Miss Lockser tried to be as welcoming as she could be. He was able to get an understanding of the class lesson in almost no time and he behaved in the best way he knew how. His only problem was that he tended to be shy and wasn't sure what to say to the other kids. At recess he just sat under a tree and read his book, he didn't really feel like talking to anyone today. He would try to socialize better tomorrow.

"Alright class we'll pick up on pg. 26 tomorrow." Miss Lockser said after looking at the clock. "Have a good rest of the day."

The dismissal bell rang and the children left the classroom. Shortly after leaving Greige realized that he had left behind his notebook in his desk. When he went to retrieve it he saw Miss Lockser standing by an open window and in her hands she held a white dove, stroking it's feathers gently. The dove then moved to give her a peck of a kiss on her cheek and flew out the window.

"That bird seems to like you." Griege asked.

"Oh you scared me." She said jumping a little. "Griege what are you doing back here? I thought that you would be outside waiting for Elkis?"

"I forgot my notebook."

He went to grab it from his desk.

"Is that bird a class pet or something?" He asked.

"No. But for some reason the doves like to visit me." She said. "They'll perch on my window and I'll give them a little bird seed. They're very sweet creatures and loyal too."

"Loyal?"

"When a dove makes a friend or chooses a mate it's for life. And there's an old saying that if you treat them kindly then one day they'll repay that kindness."

"Do you believe that?"

"Not really but I do believe that you should treat them with kindness. Would you like to feed them?"

"Sure."

She pulled a pack of bird seed from her drawer and took Greige outside to where the school garden was. She put some of the seed in his hand and two doves perched themselves on his hands to they could eat the seeds.

"I think they like you." Miss Lockser said.

"Can I keep one of them as a pet?"

"No. Doves aren't meant to be pets. They're meant to be free and fly to wherever they wish."

"Awww."

"But you'll be able to see them everyday because they always come here."

"Okay."

At that moment Elkis's car pulled up and she stepped out of the vehicle. Before taking Greige back to her house she wanted to talk to his teacher about how his first day went. Greige continued to feed the doves outside while the two women talked privately.

"So how was it?" Elkis asked her. "Did he behave himself?"

"Yes. He's a very polite and well behaved young man." The teacher said. "He's very smart too. It didn't take him long to understand today's lesson."

"Does he get along with the other kids?"

"He doesn't really talk to them. They're not bothering him or anything but he seems to be a little shy. All he did at recess was read a book that he brought. He didn't play with anyone but I'm sure once he gets used to going here he'll make friends in no time."

"I hope so. If both of these kids end up hating it here with me I will have failed as a foster mother."

"Elkis they're just unsure of things right now. Give it time and I'm sure it will all work out."

"I don't know Juvina. The girl I'm watching already made plans to run away after the first night. She probably would have succeeded in running too if Nakku hadn't of caught her."

"Hmm...When kids try to run away it's usually because they've had a difficult life. Or at least think they do."

"Her life has definitely been hard. I know that for sure. I've read her file. Every foster parent she's ever had has pretty much insisted that she be transferred immediately after only having her for a week or less. Apparently she's been through twenty foster homes for the past thirteen years."

"Twenty? Goodness. Why did so many of them request that she be transferred?"

"According to what I read it was extreme disobedience, a violent temper, troubling and abnormal behaviors."

"Such as? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I don't know all the details but one foster parent said that she started a fire in their house. The family was completely convinced she did it on purpose but she swore that it was an accident and that she didn't even know how she started that fire."

"How old was she when that happened?"

"Five."

"They think a five year old started a fire on purpose?"

"I think they just said that she did it on purpose so she would be transferred. I'm not convinced that she's a dangerous psycho child but I do believe she needs some help. Her and him. That's why I'm scheduling for both to see Dr. Fernandes."

"The psychologist?"

"Yeah. I hear he's supposed to be the best."

"I've never had him but Gazeel has. He helps him work on his anger management. If you have any questions about Dr. Fernandes you can try to talk to him."

"Does he still work as the janitor here?"

"Yes. I can get you his number if you'd like."

"Thanks that would be great. Also could you keep me informed on how Greige is doing in your class and with the other students."

"Of course."

"Thank you Juvina."

"You're welcome."

When their conversation was finished, Elkis and Greige got into her car and she proceeded to drive back home. During the drive she noticed Greige staring intently at an illustrated page that was inside his book.

"You sure do like that book." Elkis asked him. "What's it about?"

"It's about all these stories that took place in another world."

"That's nice. But why are you paying so much more attention to the pictures than the words?"

"Because I noticed something about one of the pictures today."

"Oh? And what's that?" 

"One of the characters looks exactly like my teacher."

"What?"

"Take a look."

He pointed over to the illustration on the page. It was of a maiden dressed in rags who was feeding white doves by an open window and true to Greige's words she did look exactly like Juvina.

"There is a resemblance." Elkis agreed. 

"There's also a character in here who looks like you."

He flipped the pages back and stopped on one that had an illustration of a woman that stood in the middle of a forest, branding a bow and arrow. To Elkis's surprise the woman in the picture did look a lot like her. In fact it was her spitting image.

"Okay that's a little creepy." She said. "Where did you get this book?"

"I've always had it. Ever since I was a baby. It's all I have left of my mother."

"Your birth mother? Do you remember her?"

"Kind of. There are some parts I can remember and some parts I can't but I know she loved me and I know I got this book from her because of this."

He flipped to the very first page where there was a small message written in the corner.

 _To_ _my_ _son_ _Greige_

 _At_ _times_ _we_ _may_ _be_ _forced_ _apart_ _from_ _each_ _other_ _by things that are beyond our control._

_But those who truly love each other can't be parted forever._

_If_ _you_ _have_ _faith_ _then_ _you'll_ _find_ _your_ _way_ _back_ _to_ _me_.

 _The_ _answer_ _is_ _in_ _these_ _stories_ , _keep_ _them_ _close_ , _and_ _read_ _them_ _carefully_.

_I will always love you, Mother._

"Something made her give me up." Greige said. "I don't know what but I'm sure the answer is somewhere in this book and I'm sure once I find out what exactly made my mother give me up, I'll be able to find her."

Elkis wasn't sure if she believed that but she wouldn't take away a little boy's hope. Judging by the message though, she believed that Griege's mother did love him and was reluctant to give him away. Perhaps she had been a teen mother and her parents forced her to give him up or that she just couldn't take care of him and felt that he would be better off in the system or with a different family. 

Truthfully the system didn't know anything about Nasha or Greige's parents. According to both of their files they had both just appeared out of the blue as new born infants. No note, no birth certificate, nothing. Nothing except the blankets they were swaddled in and the keepsakes they had. She found it rather coincidental that they both had the same agenda regarding how they were found. The only difference was where. Nasha was found on the side of a road leading to Sycca while Greige strangely enough was found just outside of Edolas. It made her wonder just what kind of people were their parents?

...

Things had gotten so much harder since Natsu's father had disappeared that night. For the first few days after Arman vanished, Natsu tried to look for his father. He searched the forest and the village but in the end he found no found no trace of the man anywhere. He tried to get his mother to further explain what had happened but it was like she couldn't say anything to him about it. As if the truth would hurt him even more than not knowing. Arman's disappearance had also led to a decrease in their money. They had saved as much of it as they could but eventually it ran out. They made ends meat by selling the crops they grew on their farm and the milk they received from their cow. They would work the land for hours during the day and once a week Natsu would sell their goods at the village market.

One morning he went to go sell a basket full of ripe corn and two quarts of fresh milk. It was hard for him to sell anything because apparently no one was in need of corn or milk. At the end of the day he finally manged to sell his goods for five copper pieces. It wasn't much but it was the best he could do. 

"This probably won't last us a week." He said looking at the small amount of money he earned. "I guess I'll have to double my efforts. I'll work the fields day and night."

He stuck the money into his pocket and made his way back home. The route that he normally took to get home required him to walk across a bridge that was above a river. But today the bridge had collapsed because the wood it had been made from had become so very old and weak. The only other route he knew of was one that would take him past the castle of King Xavier and Queen Esme, the rulers of the Eastern Lands. 

The castle was truly magnificent. Large and made entirely of stone yet possessing a great elegance to it. Natsu couldn't help but stop and admire the castle. He wondered what it would be like to live in such a place, to have all the wealth in the land, and to have servants wait on you hand and foot. Maybe someday if he worked hard enough and earned enough money he could have a castle built for him and his mother. How wonderful that would be.

He was just about to get back on the route when he heard the sound of someone crying. It was coming from over the castle wall. Concerned for whoever could be weeping, he went to the top of the wall by climbing a tree that was close to it and leaning over. On the other side of the wall was a royal garden in the center of it was a little girl sitting on a swing. She hung her head down and was sobbing quietly. But not quiet enough to where his advanced ears couldn't hear her.

"Hello there." He called. "Why are you crying?"

At the sound of his voice the girl jumped from her swing and looked up at him. She had long blonde hair that almost went down to her ankles and she was dressed very elegantly. A fair child obviously but so sad. 

"Who are you?" She asked becoming frightened. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I heard you crying and I thought that maybe I could help you. Would you mind if I came down?"

The girl checked around herself as if she was making sure that no one was watching.

"Alright I suppose you can."

Natsu carefully moved himself to jump into a tree that was in the garden. He climbed down and went to see her. 

"So would you mind telling me why you were crying?" He asked her.

"I was crying because my father said I couldn't have any friends. He won't let me leave the castle and play with the other kids. So I'm all alone."

"Oh I'm sorry. Why doesn't he want you to have any friends?"

"I don't know. He says it's because I don't need them."

"That's stupid. Everyone needs friends."

"My father begs to differ. Besides I don't think it's possible for me to make friends. I've never left this castle and I'm pretty sure no one outside the castle even knows I exist."

"Well I know you exist and I would like to be your friend."

"You would?" She said

"Sure. Mother won't expect me home til much later so I can stay here for awhile. Wanna play tag?"

"What's tag?"

"Seriously? You don't know?"

"No."

So after explaining what tag was to her the two of them played it for an hour. After that he introduced her to the game known as hide and seek, taught her how to climb trees, and told her about everything that existed beyond the castle walls. In no time at all the girl's sad face became one of pure joy. Like this was the first time she had ever been really happy.

"I still can't believe you've never played tag before." Natsu told her when it became late.

"I'm don't really play that much." The girl said.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Nothing. I wake up, go to my lessons, have my three meals with my parents and then just sit alone. My grandfather will sometimes take me to the ride the horses or have a little tea party with me but my father tries to get him to stop."

"No offense but your father doesn't sound all that nice."

"He's not."

"What about your mother?"

"She's afraid of him."

"Afraid? Why?"

"Well he-"

But before she could finish the atmosphere around them suddenly became very cold and still. Looking around the children saw that a man had entered the garden. A man dressed head to doe in dark colored clothing with hair and a beard of fire along with eyes that held no soul.

"You!" He said to Natsu in a voice that held no feeling. "Just what are you doing here?"

Poor Natsu couldn't speak. His entire body just trembled and his skin lost all color. The girl couldn't speak either but her brown eyes seemed to be pleading with the man not to do something.

"Answer me boy!" He demanded.

Finally Natsu forced himself to speak.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

But Natsu didn't get to finish because the man grabbed him by his throat and held him up with every intention of strangling him.

"No!" The girl begged with tear filled eyes. "Stop! Please! Don't hurt him!"

Natsu couldn't breathe. He felt so dizzy and he could hear his heart pounding. The last thing he remembered seeing before blacking out was seeing the girl hold her arms out toward him and a mist engulfed him.

When he woke up he was lying right in front of his house with his money still in his pocket. But he was greatly confused and had no idea of what exactly happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Erza wandered around in the forest for hours. Not sure where to go or what to do. It had been almost a whole week since she fled from her home and began a new life in the wilderness but she had no place to live, no friends or family to go to, and she had run out of all the food she had brought with her. She tried to look for work but she couldn't find a village anywhere. This forest was an endless maze. What would she do now? She couldn't return home. Not if she wanted to forced into a life that frightened her so. But if she stayed here she would eventually starve to death because she had no idea on how to survive in the wilderness. 

Suddenly she heard the sound of horses approaching. Horses usually meant that people were nearby. Perhaps she could find someone who would lead her out of this forest. She hurried to the source of the sound of horse shoes clattering and saw four proud stallions walk by pulling a grand carriage. Erza waved to the driver hoping to get his attention. The driver grabbed the reins of the horses and made them stop. 

"What do you want woman?" He asked in an irritated tone. 

"Please excuse me for disturbing you but I've been lost in this forest for days and I can't seem to find any form of civilization." She said. "Would you mind telling me where the nearest village is?" 

"Useless peasant! Don't you know that this is the royal coach?! How dare you delay her journey!" 

"I'm sorry I-" 

"You must be punished!" He snapped and pulled a whip from his belt. He would have struck her with it had a voice from the coach not called out. 

"Claude why have we stopped?" 

The door to the carriage was opened and out stepped a pretty young blonde with regal bearing. 

"A thousand apologises your majesty." The driver called Claude said. "But this peasant had the audacity to the interrupt our journey for a petty reason. I will see to it that she is punished immediately." 

"Oh Claude there is no need for such barbaric actions." She said gently. "Please put that whip away." 

"As you wish." 

The blonde then turned her attention to Erza. 

"Now tell me young woman why are you keeping me from my destination?" 

"I'm very sorry your majesty." Erza said curtseying respectfully. "I didn't mean any harm. I was only trying to find the nearest village. I'm lost in this forest and I was hoping that one of you could tell me how to get out of here." 

"I see. In that case there should be a pathway leading to a village just over that hill." 

"Thank you." 

"But I can't allow you to leave just yet." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Well look at you. You're shivering and you look half starved. Why not come back with me to my castle? Before I send you on your way please allow me to warm you up and give you a proper meal." 

"That's very kind of you to offer but I couldn't possibly accept." 

"I insist. Please." 

Not that Erza didn't appreciate the kindness being offered but she didn't want to be a burden on anyone. On the other hand she didn't want to be rude especially to someone who was royal. 

"Alright if you insist your majesty." 

"Wonderful. Claude help her into the carriage." 

The driver reluctantly did as he was told and proceeded to get the horses pulling the carriage to start going. 

"I am dreadfully sorry for my driver's brutish behavior toward you." The woman of royalty said to Erza. "Tell me did he harm you? If he did I will have him punished immediately." 

"No your majesty I am unharmed." 

"Thank goodness. My servants are loyal so I try to be as forgiving and lenient as I can with them but sometimes their cruelty and indifference to those non royal disgusts me. Then again I suppose it's not entirely their fault. After all my father the king insisted that they behave that way." 

"Your father's the king? Then that must mean that you're the royal princess." 

"I am. Princess Lucy of Eastern Fiore." 

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance your majesty." 

"Likewise. And if I may ask what is your name?" 

"Erza. Just Erza. I'm no one important. Just a commoner trying to make her way in the world." 

"Well aren't we all just trying to do that?" Lucy joked. 

"I suppose so." 

"Where are you from? I might be able to arrange for a carrige to bring you home." 

"Actually I can't really go back to where I came from. Let's just say I have some extreme issues with my mother." 

"I can understand. My father and I have a very complicated relationship. I'd run away if I could but he'd only send the guards after me. It's not easy being the daughter of a king." 

"I bet." 

Erza couldn't believe she was actually riding in a royal carriage to a royal castle with the royal princess. When you've been living alone in the forest for days with only roots and berries to eat you don't expect something like this happen to you. She wondered what the castle would be like. She hoped that it would be as grand and beautiful as she always pictured it would be. But there was one thing about all this confused her. It was the fact that the king of Eastern Fiore had a daughter. Before today she and everyone she knew thought that King Xavier didn't have any children. In fact a lot of the subjects of Eastern Fiore feared that the kingdom would fall into anarchy due to the royal line ending with him. Then again King Xavier wasn't really the best ruler. At least that's what she heard a from most people. According to the peasants he was a tyrant and the worst king ever. 

As for his wife Queen Esme she wasn't exactly much of a ruler. Before she died she never really did anything besides stand by her husband and according to some, looking either terrified or miserable. The only positive thing she had heard be said about the monarchy of Eastern Fiore was about the former king of Eastern Fiore. Lucien, Queen Esme's father. Erza wasn't born when Lucien ruled but those who were around during his reign said that he was a benevolent king and greatly adored. She wondered what kind of ruler Lucy would be when her time came to take the throne. 

...

The next day Elkis was determined that Nasha would go to school. So determined that to make absolutely sure that she would go to school and to punish her for skipping Erza decided to walk Nasha to her first class for a week. 

"But Elkis this is do embarrassing." Nasha complained during the car ride to school. 

"Well maybe you'll think twice before skipping school young lady." 

"Elkis if you do this I won't speak to you again." 

"Fine by me. At least I'll know for sure that you're getting a proper education." 

"I don't need a proper education. I'm street smart. I can get by on that." 

"Funny you sound just like Nakku." Elkis chuckled. 

Elkis parked her car and the two of them got out of the vehicle. During their walk to the school building Elkis accidentally bumped into someone. It was a sharply dressed young woman with blonde hair. 

"Oh sorry about that Mayor Heartfilia. Please excuse me." Elkis said. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going you clumsy oaf?!" The blonde snapped. 

"There's no reason to get so upset. It was an accident. No harm done." 

"No harm done? You almost took my eye out. Why must you always be such a useless pain?" 

"Hey lay off!" Nasha said to the blonde. "It's not like she did it on purpose!" 

The sharply dressed woman turned attention to Nasha, surprised at the child's outburst. 

"What did you say to me young lady?" 

"You heard me! What's wrong with you?! It was an accident and she said she was sorry!" 

"Nasha don't be rude." Elkis warned. 

"Well she was rude first!" 

"The doesn't mean we have to stoop to her level." Elkis whispered to Nasha so the other woman wouldn't hear them. "Mayor Heartfilia again I apologise for bumping into you. It won't happen again." 

But the woman barely heard Elkis's words. Her focus was completely on the child. She looked at Nasha as if she was a piece that didn't belong in something. 

"Who's this?" She asked Elkis. 

"Mayor Heartfilia this is Nasha. The foster child I've taken into my care." The red head answered. "Nasha this is Lusha Heartfilia the town mayor." 

"I don't recall this girl living in our town." Lusha said.

"That's because she just got here a few days ago." 

"What? You mean she came from outside of town?" 

"Yes. She's from Sycca and Gregie is from Stella." 

"There's two of them? Two children from outside of Edolas?" 

"Yes. Why are you so surprised? You knew I was taking in foster kids." 

"Yes but I didn't think you would be taking in kids from other places." 

"Well none of the children in Edolas need foster care." 

"What about that girl Wendell? Her parents are dead." 

"Yes but she lives with her grandmother. Now then I hate to be rude madam mayor but I have to get Nasha to school so if you'll excuse me." 

Elkis continued on toward the school building, taking Nasha with her. Nasha looked back and saw the mayor still staring at her. Her demeanor had changed. One minute she wore the face or composure of someone haughty and arrogant now she was full of worry and fear. As if she had just found out something terrible was coming for her. 

"Don't stare Nasha. It's not polite." Elkis said. 

"Why was she looking at me like that?" Nasha asked. 

"Nothing you need to be worried about. The mayor just doesn't like strangers coming to town." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know I guess it's because she can't really control strangers." 

"Control? You mean she controls everybody here?" 

"Not exactly. I mean she doesn't control she just intimidates and manipulates people." 

"Why? What's her issue?" 

"I've been asking myself that for years. Nakku thinks it's because she's secretly miserable and thinks that pushing everyone around will make her happy." 

"How can bullying people make someone happy?" 

"Truth be told Nasha it doesn't. Sometimes when certain people are angry or sad or hurting they'll do just about anything to make those bad feelings go away. Even if it means hurting someone else but that only makes the bad feelings stronger." 

"Do you think she might be this way because she's angry or sad?" 

"Maybe but I don't what could have made her like this. She has wealth, power, authority, what more could she want?" 

"Maybe she doesn't have any friends." 

"Oh I know she doesn't have any. Pretty much everyone in this town either hates or is scared of her. But it's her own fault that everyone feels like that way about her. I mean what can you expect when you go around trying to ruin other people's lives?" 

"Does she really do that?" 

"Not directly but that's pretty much her goal in life." 

"If she's so awful then why the heck is she mayor? Why did everyone vote for her?" 

"Huh..." Elkis said thinking. "Honestly I have no idea. I don't remember ever voting for her. In fact I don't even remember there being an election." 

"Elkis how long have you lived in this town?" 

"My whole life." 

"And you don't remember the election of the mayor?" 

"No. No it's the strangest thing." Elkis thought back hard. Tried to find some sort of memory of an election happening in this town but nothing came up. It was completely blank. Also if she had lived her entire life why couldn't she remember her childhood from here? Why couldn't she remember her childhood at all? It hadn't occurred to her until now but pretty much everything in her life that happened before the past ten years had been completely wiped out of her mind. 

"Elkis are you okay?" Nasha asked upon noticing the distressed look on her foster mother's face. 

"Yes I'm fine. Come on let's get you to class." 

"You sure you're alright?" 

"Yes I just...I just need to do some thinking when I get home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Jude and Layla are not Lucy's parents in this. They are completely different people in this.


	8. Chapter 8

In the afternoon when school was over, Nasha and Gregie met up to wait for Elkis to pick them up. The two of them sat on the edge of sidewalk, Nasha decided to kill time by doing her homework and she suggested that Gregie do the same but he was too invested in his story book. 

"No offense to your interests Gregie but why are you always reading that book?" Nasha asked him. "You must have every one of those stories memorized by now so why keep reading it?" 

"For your information I'm re-reading this book because I've noticed some details around here that are probably important." 

"Such as?" 

"Take a look at this." 

He showed Nasha an illustration in the book that was of a young woman with red hair who was about to shoot an arrow from a bow. 

"Her name is Erza." Greige explained. "She's from a magical land called Fiore and according to the events in this story she's living out in the forest alone." 

"And?" 

"Can you not see that she looks exactly like Elkis?" 

"Why did you draw a make believe character in our foster mother's image?" 

"I didn't draw this Nasha. This character has been in this book for as long as I can remember and every illustration of her that's in this book is always the same. She always looks like Elkis." 

"That's a little weird." 

"But it's not just her either. Ever since we've arrived here I've noticed that a lot of the people in this town look like the characters in my book. Here let me show you another one." 

He flipped the pages and stopped on the one that showed the illustration of a blue haired maiden smelling roses. 

"This character looks exactly like my teacher Miss Lockser and this one." He flipped some more pages and stopped on another one that showed an illustration of a salmon haired young man wearing armor and branding a sword. "Looks like that mechanic friend of Elkis's. What's his name again? Nakku?"

"Alright this is going from weird to creepy." Nasha said as she observed the picture of the character who was the spitting image of Nakku. "Where did you get this book?" 

"My mother gave it to me. It was the only thing found with me apart from the blanket I was wrapped in." 

"Any idea where she could have gotten this from?" 

"No clue." 

"Who wrote the book?" 

"Don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't the author's name written in this thing?" 

"No. There's no author name." 

"What kind of book doesn't have the name of the author who wrote it?" 

"This one does." 

Nasha checked the front and back pages of the book but not a single one had any information about who wrote the book or where it came from. 

"This is the weirdest book I've ever seen." Nasha said. 

"Yeah but you should try reading it sometime. The stories are really cool." 

"I'll pass. I think I know the stories of beautiful princesses with hair long enough to climb and little boys scaling giant beanstalks very well." 

"Trust me these aren't like the stories you've heard." 

"Is that right?" 

"Uh-huh. These stories a way different than all the others." 

"And pray tell how are they different?" 

"Well for one thing all the characters have different names. For example in this book Little Red Riding Hood is called Wendy." 

"Oh so she actually has a real name. I have to admit I like that. I never liked that they called her red. I mean seriously who has color word for a name?" 

"Hey!" 

"Whoops! Sorry! I meant a color word and clothing word." 

"And this character Erza she's Robin Hood." 

"Robin Hood? Isn't he a guy?" 

"Not in this version but she's not just Robin Hood, she's also Sleeping Beauty." 

"Okay I'm confused. Is she like half man half woman or something?" 

"No. She's a woman but her story is a combination of the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty and the mythical adventures of Robin Hood."

"I don't understand." 

"A lot of the characters are like a composite of two famous characters from Fairy tales and myths." 

"Well the author is taking a more original and interesting approach. I'll give him that." 

Greige turned the page and on the next one Nasha saw an illustration of a blonde woman sitting on a throne, holding a scepter, and stroking a raven. Nasha couldn't help but notice that the character happened to look a lot like Mayor Heartfilia. 

"Who's that?" Nasha asked. 

"That's Lucy." Greige said. "The Princess of Darkness." 

"Princess of Darkness? So she's like an evil princess?" 

"Yep." 

"There's no such thing as an evil princess in fairy tales." 

"You would think so but nope. She's evil and she wants to destroy everyone's happiness." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. I think I skipped the story about how she became like this. There are so many stories in this book that sometimes I'll accidentally skip a few while reading. But I do know that it has something to do with this guy." 

He turned the page back to the one that had the picture of the character who looked like Nakku. 

"His name is Natsu. He's a knight and a brave hero who defends everyone with honor and kindness, a being known to posses great light magic." 

"So does that make him a wizard?" 

"Not exactly. He has magic but he tries not to use it." 

"Why?" 

"Because he's afraid it will turn him dark. There are two kinds of magic in this world. Dark and light. Dark magic is associated with sorcerers, witches, beasts, and wraiths. Light magic is associated with wizards, fairies, giants, and dragons." 

"Hold on are you saying that dragons are the good guys in this book of yours?" 

"Uh-huh. They protect the humans from the creatures of dark magic unfortunately a lot of the humans don't seem to realize that. A king, a very bad king has led them to believe that the dragons are dangerous and want to harm them. And because of those lies Natsu made a terrible mistake." 

"What mistake did he make?" 

"Well he-" 

But before he could answer question the Autumn wind started to pick up and it blew Nasha's worksheet right out of her hand. Nasha jumped up from the sidewalk and chased after the flying sheet of paper to catch it. Greige followed after her to help her. The chase led them to an alleyway where the paper landed on the ground. 

Nasha bent down and quickly picked it up before the wind could take it away again. But before she and Gregie could go back to waiting for their guardian to bring them home they became distracted by a disturbing event that was taking place in that particular alley. 

At that moment they were watching a dark haired man shove another man's head down into a barrel of water and hold him there for five minutes. 

"Ready to talk now?" The dark haired man asked when he pulled the head of pitiful soul he was tormenting back up to breathe. 

"You can't do this to me!" He coughed. "This is police brutality!" 

"Wrong answer." 

He shoved him back in and held him for another five minutes then pulled him back up. 

"Feel like talking now?" 

"You don't understand. I can't! If I talk I'm dead!" 

"Fair enough." 

He shoved him back under and repeated the same process. 

"Let me remind you." He said when he pulled the guy back up. "That if you drown I can still make it look like you died of an overdose." 

"Alright! Alright! They're in my van!" 

He dropped the guy to the ground then handcuffed his hands behind his back. The man with dark hair grinned victoriously at getting a confession and turned to leave but stopped when he saw the two kids staring at him. 

"You two lost?" He asked with that smug grin still on his face. 

Nasha and Gregie didn't answer. They just stood there, unsure of how to react to what they had just seen. When the man moved to approach him they both stepped away in fear. 

"Oh you don't have to be afraid of me. See?" He pulled out a badge from his jacket. "I work with the police. I'm not going to hurt you." 

They looked over at the other guy who was dripping wet, hand cuffed, and shaking like a leaf. 

"Oh him? I get it. I know what you're thinking. He's a drug dealer kids. He was going to smuggle some of his merchandise in candy packaging. Would have poisoned God knows how many people and he wouldn't talk so desperate times call for desperate measures as they say." 

He didn't give off the vibe that he was lying but still they could sense that there was something unsettling about him. Nasha was about to say something but became a loss for words when she felt hand on her shoulder. To her relief the hand belonged to Elkis who had her other hand on Greige's shoulder. 

"There you two are." She said. "Why weren't you at the school? You had me worried." 

She then took notice of the man standing across from them and for the first time since Nasha had known her, Elkis actually looked afraid. 

"Hello Miss Scarlet." The man greeted politely. "Still one of the prettiest women in town I see." 

"Hello Detective Fullbuster." She replied nervously. 

"These two belong to you?" He asked looking at the kids. 

"Yes. They're the foster kids I'm looking after." 

"Well they're certainly cute aren't they? They from around here?" 

"No. They're from outside of Edolas." 

"Really?" His grin grew and his eyes seem to spark with a certain mischief. "In that case having them here should make things very entertaining. Enjoy your stay kids and uh have a safe trip home Miss Scarlet."

"Thank you. I will."

She hurried the children back to her car. 

"Who was that?" Nasha asked.

"Gren. Gren Fullbuster." Elkis answered. "He owns this place."

"Owns what place?" Greige asked.

"The whole town."

"But I thought he was a detective." Nasha said.

"He is but he's a special kind. He knows everything about everyone in the town, all their deepest darkest secrets and he has connections everywhere. The last thing you wanna do is cross him."

"Are you okay?" Greige asked. "You look a little nervous."

"He makes me nervous. Kids a word of advice. While you're staying here steer clear of two people. Mayor Heartfilia and Detective Fullbuster."

They got in the car and Elkis's started to drive back to the house.

"I swear that guy was a ten on the creepy scale." Nasha said to Greige when they got back. "Did you see the way he stared at us? So weird. You think he might be a pedo?"

"No I didn't get that vibe from him." Greige said.

"Then he must be a sadist or something because that grin...Ugh! It was like he enjoyed tormenting that guy."

"He's definitely creepy but I don't think he's sick."

"We just saw him almost drown a guy. How do you think he's not sick after seeing that?"

"Call it a gut feeling. What I noticed was how he looked at us when Elkis said we weren't from here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it might be my imagination but I think he might have been expecting us."

"Expecting us?"

"Uh-huh."

"That doesn't make any sense. We don't even know the guy."

"Hey I didn't say it made any sense that's just how it looked to me."

"Whatever. I just hope that guy stays away from me."

"I wonder if he's in my book."

"What?"

"I mean I wonder if there's a character in my book who looks like him."

"If there is he must be a gremlin or something." Nasha said going into the bathroom. "Come on we better wash up for dinner. You know how Elkis is about hygiene."

"Okay."

...

Ever since that meeting in the forest Erza and Princess Lucy had become fast friends. Not only did Lucy give Erza something to eat and warm clothes but she also helped her get a job in the castle. She worked as one of her ladies in-waiting and she ended up being Lucy's favorite lady in-waiting. When they were together they were always laughing and talking, like two school girls who had been friends forever. 

Erza lived quite well in the castle and she enjoyed not only being Lucy's lady in-waiting but being her friend. In fact Lucy was the first friend Erza ever made and she was really grateful for her friendship. However as Erza got to know Lucy more she realized that Lucy seemed to be holding a certain sadness inside of her. Like there was something in her life that was making her miserable. Wanting to make her feel better, Erza decided to ask her about it one day. 

"How are you feeling today your highness?" Erza asked pouring her a cup of tea. 

"Erza we've been through this. Call me Lucy." The blonde giggled. "And I am feeling very well thank you." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. What would make you think otherwise?" 

"If you'll forgive me for saying Lucy, for the past few months I've known you I've noticed that something seems to be disturbing you. Would you mind telling me if something is?"

Lucy looked away from her, appearing to feel shame.

"I...I don't want to burden you with my problems." She said.

"I'm your friend. If you can't tell me what's bothering you then who can you tell?"

Lucy took a breath and looked back at her.

"Very well." She said. "What's troubling me is that my kingdom is facing deranged mad man who's been using magic to kill my subjects."

"Really? I haven't heard anything like that happening."

"I've done everything I can to keep my people from finding out because I don't want them to panic. He only kills one person at a time and I've done all I can to stop him but he's just too smart and too powerful. He only cease this mad murder spree if I give into his demands."

"What is it that he demands of you?"

"My hand in marriage. He wishes to usurp my father's place as king through me and he knows how deeply I care for my people which is why when he refused he chose to target them instead of me. Their blood is on my hands and I'm not sure if I can live with that any longer."

"What are you saying my lady?"

"For the good of my people I fear that I must wed him."

"Lucy you can't possibly marry a man like that."

"I have no choice. I just can't allow him to keep threatening my subjects."

"There must be someway to stop him."

"There is." She walked over to a drawer and pulled something from inside of it. It was a small bottle that contained a black liquid. "This potion will remove any magic or power from a person's body. If he were to drink this he would be completely powerless and my men would be able to capture him."

"So why not trick him into drinking it?"

"He knows better than to trust me and he's seen everyone who works in my castle. If I were to send a servant or guard in disguise to give it to him he'd recognize them from a mile away. So my plan is hopeless."

"Maybe not." Erza said. "He's never seen me has he?"

"No. He has not."

"Maybe I could give it to him?"

"Oh no it's much too risky. If he were to find out who you were he'd kill you in a heart beat."

"I'm a lot tougher than I look Lucy and he couldn't possibly suspect me of working with you. He's never seen me."

"I'm not really sure."

"Lucy you've been nothing but kind to me these past few months. You've given me food, a home, work, and your friendship. During all that time I've been asking myself what I could possibly do to repay you for all that and it looks like the opportunity for it has finally arrived."

"You would take such a huge risk just for me?"

"Of course. I would do anything to help you. Your best friend...My only friend."

For a moment Lucy seemed to be genuinely touched by Erza's words and she even looked a little guilty about something. But then she quickly shook those emotions away and composed herself. 

"Alright if you want to help me I won't stop you." She handed Erza the bottle and a map that she had tucked away in that same drawer. "This map should take you to the pub where he typically drinks. Pass yourself off as a serving wench and slip the potion into his beer. Make sure that he drinks it."

"Okay but how will you know that he'll be there?"

"Believe me I know. He'll be there today at sun down."

"Will he try to harm me?"

"No. He never instigates any fights when he's going to put alcohol in his system. He's afraid it'll throw him off and make him sloppy."

"Anything else I should know?"

"He's terribly skilled and very manipulative. When you meet him he'll come off as unintelligent and harmless but it's all an act I assure you. He's much more sinister then he let's on."

"You know him quite well."

"How could I not? He's terrorized my people."

"Right."

"Tomorrow morning I'll have a horse ready for you. Please be careful and try not to do anything that will give you away."

"I won't fail you. But one more thing."

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Natsu. His name is Natsu."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Erza quickly prepared for her mission. She dressed in peasant clothes so no one would recognize her as a lady in-waiting, packed a satchel with food, the potion, and the map, and for extra measure she brought along a bow and arrows. One of the things she enjoyed doing for fun was archery. She had a gifted aim and was very agile. There were very few times that she missed her target. Through most of her life she had seen it as a hobby instead of a form of defense but that changed today. If this guy really was deranged then she needed to be ready if he suddenly decided to attack her. 

With all her things packed she went outside to the front of the castle where there stood the horse Lucy had given her. She mounted the horse and got on to it's back then she took a look at the map and willed her horse to go into the right direction. She went over a few hills, passed plenty of farmland, and went down a few roads. A simple journey at first but things got a little difficult when she reached the forest. It had become dark by then and she was having a hard time reading the map. She hoped that she wouldn't become lost again or worse eaten by wolves.

"Need some light?"

She almost fell off her horse when she heard his voice. She was so certain that she was alone out here that hearing another's voice startled her. She got down from her horse and look ahead to see a light in the distance. It was coming from a lantern that was being held up by someone.

"Oh yes thank you." Erza said with relief. "It's so dark out here and I can't read my map. Would you mind coming a little closer with that?"

"No problem."

Even though it surprised her at first she was glad to find that she wasn't alone in this forest. Especially at night time. However her relief turned to fear when the man with lantern came closer and she could see his unsettling appearance better. He was young but his skin was so rough and had streaks of black scars, his fingernails were as black as his marks and could easily be mistaken for claws, his teeth were as sharp and pointy as knives, and his eyes, his eyes were his most terrifying feature. It was like they held some sort of deep rooted madness in them. 

"Something the matter?" He asked with a grin that made her shudder.

"No...No." She said trying not to let his appearance get to her.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Was I staring? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just...I...Uh...I...I uh...I...I-"

"Yes I know, I'm hideous. But I've learned to live with it so your look of appalled horror does not phase me."

"Well I wouldn't say that you're-"

"Please do not humor me with lies of pity. I'd rather have a cruel truth than a kind lie." He said. "But look at me, getting personal with a woman without even introducing myself first. Where are my manners? I am Gray."

"Gray?"

"That's my name of course you're probably more familiar with my other analysis. The Shadow Beast."

Erza briefly felt her breath stop and her blood run cold when she heard that. The shadow beast was an entity who seemingly manifested out of no where years ago. According to what she heard from many villages he had killed 12 trained soldiers with just a wave of his hand when he first arrived. He was said to have the strongest dark magic in all the world, posses an incredible amount of intellect, hid himself in the shadows, had a seemingly indestructible body, was a notorious deal maker, and above all that he was a beast who had no love in his heart.

"You're him?" She said stepping away. 

"I am indeed and this forest that you're passing through happens to be apart of my domain." He could already see the fear in her eyes. "Now, now there is no need to be frightened."

"There isn't?" She said desperately trying to reach her bow and arrows.

"Yes and for the record those would do you no good. I can't be harmed by a common arrow so why don't you do yourself a favor and remove any thought of doing anything that would provoke me from your head?"

"Look I didn't know that I was trespassing on your property and I don't intend on staying here. Actually I'm going to leave this place right now so please don't hurt me."

"Oh no I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I've been looking forward to meeting you Erza."

"You know me?"

"In a matter of speaking. We've never properly met before this evening but I've watched you plenty of times."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"I wouldn't call it spying, I'd call it observing without your permission."

"That's creepy and wrong. Why are you spying on me?"

"I guess you could say your mother gave me the idea. A charming woman but a little on the insane side, then again who am I to judge on that subject?" He moved closer to her and began to examine her facial features and physical body appearance. He didn't touch her. He just looked at her up and down while circling around her.

"What are you doing? Why are you circling me? What are you, a vulture?"

"I just seeing what you look like up close." He said. "Wow...Those fairies really knew what they were doing when they gave you the gift of beauty."

"How did you know-"

"I researched you."

"Researched me?"

"You know I asked around about you, read certain records involving you, had a few chats with the fairies. Irritating creatures by the way. I'd swat em like flies if they didn't have magic."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like fairies."

"No why have you been researching me?"

"Oh well that's because you amuse me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When I encountered your mother I was left feeling greatly...What's the word? Disturbed? And when I heard that a woman like that had a child I couldn't resist finding out what her offspring was like and I must say you weren't at all what I was expecting and that really amused me."

"I don't understand. How did I amuse you?"

"Let's just say it was the fact that aside from your looks you have nothing in common with your mother and I found that to be very entertaining."

"How do you know my mother anyway?"

"That's a story for another day right now I'm here to help you."

"You want to help me?"

"Yes."

"You help people?"

"Of course. I do it all the time."

"But you do it for a price right?"

"Smart girl. But you'll be happy to know that in this case I'm feeling very charitable so there's no price for this."

"Are you going to try to help me find my way to my destination?"

"Not exactly. I'm here to tell you something very important and you better listen to what I have to say because I'm only going to say it once."

"What is it?"

"You're about to murder an innocent person."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about this mission that Princess Lucy has sent you on. It's not at all what you think it is."

"How did you know about this?"

"Why do you think they call me the shadow beast? I can hear and see things from the shadows so I know all about your little friendship with Lucy and how she set you up?"

"Set me up?"

"Oh yes. Hate to tell you this dearie but you've been tricked and lied to. That potion you're carrying in your bag? That's poison. And the deranged man you're supposed to give it to? He's actually a benevolent knight who performs good deeds and helps people. He hasn't been killing anyone in her kingdom. He wouldn't dare set foot in there. Not when she wants him dead."

"Wait what? What are you saying?"

"Let me spell it out for you. Natsu is a sickeningly heroic knight who Lucy wants dead. But due to particular circumstances she can't harm him directly and he knows pretty much everyone who works in that castle so she decided to find some peasant he wouldn't recognize, befriend him or her, gain their loyalty, and then trick them into doing her dirty work." 

"Hold on you're saying that the only reason she helped me and became my friend was so that she could use me?" 

"Bingo." 

"But that's... That's not true. It can't be true." 

"I'm afraid it is." 

"You're lying." 

"I don't lie. I do a lot of deplorable things but lying is not one of them." 

"That doesn't convince me to believe you." 

"Think of it like this, what reason would I have to lie about this?" 

"Maybe you want this Natsu person to keep killing people. Maybe he somehow provides a service for you. Maybe he's your friend." 

"Friend?" Gray burst into a fit of laughter that made Erza feel a little uncomfortable. "Oh that's a good one. Thank you for that, I needed a good laugh. No he's not my friend. In fact I hate him and he hates me. We're bitter rivals." 

"If that's true then why stop me from killing him? That is if you believe that's what's happening." 

"Why does anyone do anything? Sheer absolute boredom. I hate the man but clashing with him keeps me entertained and you wouldn't think it but I actually live a very boring life. I'm desperate for anything to keep me occupied or entertained, if he were to die I would have nothing to amuse me. Sure I plan to kill him myself someday but that'll come when I can find something or someone more interesting to mess with. Also I enjoy ticking off Lucy." 

"But this doesn't make sense. If this Natsu isn't evil and is actually a good person why would Lucy want him dead?" 

"Duh. She hates him." 

"But why? Nothing you've said to me makes any sense. The Lucy I know I wouldn't do this. She's kind and caring and wants to protect her people." 

"Yes, yes, yes she is a very talented actress. She's even managed to pull the wool over my eyes a few times. But to tell you the truth the Lucy you know doesn't exist. It's all a facade." 

"No! No! I can't believe it! I won't believe it!" 

"Fine believe what you want, I can't control what you put your faith in even if it is a lie but here's some advice. Before you give Natsu his drink why don't you observe him for awhile. Make sure that he's exactly what Lucy said he was." 

"I will but in the end I won't need to because I know that Lucy wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't do something so horrible." 

"Wanna make a deal on that?" 

"No thanks. I've heard about how your deals work."

"I guess you've heard from the references I've made over the years."

"I have so I'm not interested." 

"Can't blame a guy for trying right? Oh well. I've done my good deed for the year so I'll just be on my way. You can keep the lantern, I have no use for it where I'm going."

"Wait I still don't-"

But he was gone in an instant. It was like he had never actually been here to begin with. 

Erza picked up the lantern he had left behind and used it to read the map. After that she got back on her horse and went to a less dangerous part of the forest where she stopped to rest however sleep did not come easy that night. She couldn't help but wonder about what Gray had told her. Surely it couldn't have been true. Lucy couldn't have been lying to her all this time. She wouldn't trick her into doing something so awful. Their friendship couldn't have been all fake. 

She tried to convince herself that Gray was lying. That Lucy really was her friend and was a kind woman who wanted to stop an evil man from killing her people but the thing was that beast seemed completely sincere in his words to her while Lucy's now that she thought about it seemed a little put upon. When she finally did fall asleep she was feeling very unsure.

...

When Lusha had seen Nasha today and learned that both she and that other child Elkis had taken in was not from Edolas she was left feeling very worried. Worried and somewhat threatened. No child should have been placed in Elkis's care. Lusha had personally seen to that so why was it that the red head was now taking care of two children? Wanting answers she went to the one person she knew could provide them. 

Knock-knock!

"Come in." Gren said when he heard the knock coming from his office door. At once Lusha let herself in. "Mayor Heartfilia what a surprise, how may I help you?"

"I need to discuss something with you." She said.

"What would that be? Someone steal your car keys again? They're probably in your sock drawer like last time."

"It's about Elkis."

"What about her?"

"She has two children in her care."

"I know. I saw the little tikes today. Cute aren't they?"

"Why does she have them?"

"Well considering that she's a foster mother I think it would be natural that a child be placed in her care eventually."

"That wasn't supposed to happen. Did you forget what you were supposed to do the last time I hired you?"

"You're going to have to be more specific because you typically call on me to do a lot of jobs for you." 

"I hired you to make sure that no child would be placed in her care." 

"No you didn't." 

"Yes I did!" 

"No you didn't. We agreed that I would make sure that no child within Edolas would be placed in her care now correct me if I'm wrong but these two kids weren't within Edolas when it was decided that Elkis would take care of them." 

"You little sneak! You know very well what I was referring to when I made that arrangement." 

"True but technically I did my job. Not my fault that you used a poor choice of words." 

"Well thanks to your technicality there two strangers in my town." 

"So?" 

"So I don't like strangers. Strangers lead to trouble."

"That's your fault." 

"My fault? How is it my fault?" 

"When you hired me for that job I warned you that it might backfire on you. I told you that Elkis wasn't one who gave up easily and that if you denied her one way at getting something she wanted then she would just find another way to get it and she did. You made it so that she couldn't find a child in Edolas to take care of so she decided to try to find a child outside of Edolas to take care of and she not only found one but two. Resourceful isn't she?"

"You had something to do with this."

"All did was not interfere when she applied to care for foster children that were from outside of Edolas. Nothing more nothing less."

"Fine! Whatever! But I need to hire you again."

"Ugh.." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

"I want you to find someway for Elkis to lose custody of those children. So they'll be taken from Edolas."

"That's not going to be easy."

"Why not? Just plant false information about her like last time."

"It was different last time. The agencies here are afraid of you and me so they wouldn't do background checks to see if the information was false or not but other agencies from other places who don't know who the hell we are, will do serious background checks to see if said information is valid and that madame mayor will only bring in more strangers. Now is that what you want?"

She gnashed her teeth together in irritation. She hated it when he had a point.

"No I don't want more strangers here but I want those two gone."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news...Actually no I don't but it looks like the kids are here to stay. So you better get used to them." 

"So there's nothing you can do about this?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like they're two men with a prison record. They're just children." He said. "How could two innocent, harmless, insignificant, little children from outside of Edolas possibly pose any threat to you?"

He smirked on that last part and it caused a swarm of fury to appear in her brown eyes. A kind of fury that only he could get arise out of her and something about the way he worded that last phrase made her very suspicious.

"So you have nothing to do with Elkis getting those kids?"

"None what so ever and I'm not in the habit of lying."

"You may not lie but you do leave out certain aspects of the truth don't you?" She asked. "These weren't just two random kids she picked up were they?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do. Where did these kids come from? When were they born? Who were their birth parents?"

"Sorry but I don't know the answers to any those questions. You'll have to talk to Miss Scarlet on that subject. Now if you'll excuse me I think my shift just ended."

He headed for the door but she stopped him.

"You know something. Tell me what you know."

"With all due respect I think that's my line. After all I am the detective here."

"I'm not playing with you Gren. You know a lot more about this then you're letting on and you're going to tell me."

"Am I? Because right now I don't feel like dealing with you so I suggest you let me leave and we save this for another time." She opened her mouth to protest but immediately became silent when he uttered the word. "Please."

His smirk grew when she stepped aside to allow him to leave but she was far from being undaunted and he knew that which was why he was always one step ahead of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted sexual assault in this chapter. Please let me know if this is any good.

As the days went on, little by little Elkis tried her best to bond with her foster children but it was very difficult. Greige at least tried to be civil with her but Nasha was especially stubborn. No matter what attempt Elkis made to make their relationship better Nasha would just shoot her down. And she didn't just do it to Elkis she did it to Greige too. The boy had tried on several occasions to befriend her but she only brushed him aside or just ignored him. It was like the child absolutely refused to form any kind of relationship with anyone. 

Not sure what else to do she decided to call that therapist Juvina had mentioned, hoping that maybe he could help her figure out what kind of emotional issues Nasha and Greige had. But before doing that she wanted to make sure that he was reliable and not a quack especially considering she had never met him or even seen him. According to Juvina, Gazeel Redfox the school janitor was a former patient of his so she decided to speak with him on the subject.

"What happened between me and the doc is strictly private sister." He said gruffly when she asked him about it. "In other words it's none of your business."

He was a very rude and grumpy man who had a very short temper. He had been known to start fights and cause trouble which was why he had to see a therapist in the first place. A lot of people in town didn't like him but apparently Juvina was a good friend of his and the local children adored him. Of course why that was, no one knew. After all he didn't exactly seem friendly.

"I'm not asking you to tell me what you talked about with Dr. Fernandes I just want to know if he's a good therapist." She said. "Like did he really try to help you or did he just say what you wanted to hear or did he just come up with some nonsense?"

"Why do you want to know this?"

"I'm sure Juvina has told you about the two children in my care."

"She's mentioned it a couple times."

"The thing is I'm having some troubling bonding with them and I think they may have some emotional problems."

"They're orphans. Of course they have emotional problems."

"Well I figured if I knew what those problems were then maybe I could help them and form a better relationship."

"You think they might be psycho or something?"

"No. Not everyone who sees a therapist is psychopathic though in your case..." She trailed off with a grin.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." He said with an unamused look. "You sound just like that pharmacist who likes to piss me off every chance he gets."

"Could you just tell me if it's a good idea for me to call Dr. Fernandes or not?"

"Fine. To tell you the truth sister I only went to see him because Detective Fullbuster got a court order insisting that I do so or I would go to jail for assault. I went to the doc thinking he was just going to judge me or or make my personal stuff public or make me sound crazy but honestly he really helped me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He actually listened to what I had to say and he never judged me. He gave me some good advice on how to deal with my anger and he never told a single soul anything that I said during our sessions."

"So I can count on him to really help me with the kids?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. That's all I wanted to know. Thank you for your help Mr. Redfox."

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I have a hallway to mop."

After that Elkis looked up Dr. Fernandes's number in the phone book and gave him a call. 

"Yes is this Dr. Fernandes?" She asked over the phone when the person on the other end of the line picked up. "Oh good. Hello I'm Elkis Scarlet I live here in Edolas and I've recently become the foster parent of two children who I believe may have some issues emotionally. I was wondering if maybe I could schedule an appointment with you...Oh yes Friday of next week would be perfect, how much do you charge per session?...Huh that's a lot more reasonable than I thought it would be. Now tell me where I can find your office?...On the other side of town okay. I'll see you then Dr. Fernandes. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and then went into the kitchen to get started on dinner. She had just gotten out her pots and pans when there was a knock at the front door. She went to answer and on the other side there stood Lusha.

"Mayor Heartfilia?" The red head said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the unscheduled visit." She said. "It's just that over the past few days since they've been here I realized that I haven't introduced myself to the two new residents of our little town."

"You mean the kids I'm looking after?"

"Yes. I wanted to give them a proper welcome to Edolas."

"Oh...Well that's very nice of you to offer but perhaps you should do that another day. Right now they're both busy with their homework."

Along with trying to better her relationship with Greige and Nasha, Elkis had also tried to recall certain events she believed had taken place. Such as when she started living in Edolas, when she met some of the people here, when Lusha was elected mayor. But try as she might she just couldn't remember any of those events happening and it worried her. Also it made her very suspicious.

"Mayor Heartfilia may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When were you elected mayor?"

"January 12th of last year."

Elkis tried to remember what happened on that day but she couldn't. She couldn't remember what she did or any announcements that were made in regards to who was the new mayor. 

"And when was the election?"

"Idiot you know when that was!" Lusha snapped.

"No. As a matter of fact I don't."

"Ugh. It was January 9th of last year."

Again Elkis tried to remember what she did on the date Lusha had spoken of. She tried to remember voting for Lusha or anyone else but like before she couldn't.

"And who was running against you?"

"Why are you asking me all these ridiculous questions?"

Elkis wasn't sure how to answer that because the last thing she wanted to do was give Lusha an excuse to have her committed. 

"No reason." She lied. "Just trying to make conversation I guess."

"Well asking questions that you already know the answer to is a rather foolish and frustrating way to start a conversation."

"Good point. I won't do it again. So I'll talk to you later then?"

"I suppose. Are you sure I can't see the children now?"

"Again I think it would be best if you did that another time. Have a good night Mayor Heartfilia."

Elkis politely closed the door and went back to getting dinner ready while pondering what she should do about her apparent amnesia on certain events in her life.

...

There were no appropriate words could to describe how Erza felt about the clothes she was wearing. It was a common peasant dress but it came with a corset that squeezed her waste so tightly and allowed her bosom to be puffed out. The top part of the dress was cut low to show a little cleavage and the skirt was hiked up slightly to give her legs some exposure. It was disguise for when she would try to pass herself off as someone who worked at the pub that her map led her to. But apparently no one would believe she worked there if she didn't fit the role of the attractive and flirty serving wench. 

"I look ridiculous." She said to her reflection in the nearest looking glass she could find. "But hopefully convincing." 

She took out the small bottle of what Lucy had said was a potion that would strip away magic and hid it in her dress pocket. She then went into the tavern and none of the people who worked there seemed to care when she started handing out mugs of beer to customers. Customers who were definitely not appealing to her. They were all dirty, drunk men who had poor hygiene, yellow teeth, greasy hair, and a God forsaken body odor. A few times she had to hold her nose and hold back the bile that threatened to rise up from her stomach and into her throat. If all the men who came to this tavern were like this then Natsu must've been the most the repulsive and ghastly looking man alive.

"He's probably worse than that beast Gray." She thought to herself.

"Another round wench!" She heard one drunkard demand to her. He was big, burly, and quite unsightly. 

"Coming."

Erza filled a mug of beer and brought it over to the table where he sat. He placed the mug on the table and turned to leave but the man grabbed her by the arm. 

"May I help you?" She asked.

"You're not like the other bimbos here." He slurred.

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably a lot sweeter and softer than all the other tramps here."

His words made her want to gag.

"I need to get back to work." She tried to pull her arm out of his grip.

"I didn't say you could leave."

"Too bad because I'm leaving now."

But instead of releasing her he grabbed her roughly by her hair and threw her on to the table. Beer spilled on her and the hard wood she felt when she was slammed against it bruised her skin. He still held on to her hair and pinned her by her stomach.

"Let go of me!" She cried.

"In a minute." He said. "After I'm done with you."

Her heart stopped when she realized what he had in mind. She struggled and desperately tried to get up but it was like she couldn't move. She looked around for anyone who would have to morality to come to her aid but none of the other men and women there would lift a finger to help her. They either looked away and pretended that it wasn't happening or they just watched with grins of sick and disgusting amusement.

Poor Erza couldn't breathe. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so frightened and just as the man moved to touch the skirt of her dress something grabbed him by his throat and slammed his face against the wall several times.

"No! Stop! Please!" The drunkard cried.

"Funny how you're begging me to stop harming you when this poor young woman did the same thing yet you ignored her pleas." The voice of the man who had assualted him.

Erza got up from the table and saw that her savior was a young man. One with salmon hair, handsome features, and branding a sword which he now held to the drunk man.

"Apologise to this woman and I will spare your pathetic life." The salmon haired hero demanded..

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" He blubbered.

The younger man dropped him which made him lose consciousness. He then turned his attention to Erza who was stunned with what just happened.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

At the moment she was completely speechless and   
could only nod. He took notice of the scrapes and bruises on her body which was also sticky from the beer that had been spilled on to her.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight Miss?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"If you'd like I could take you back to where I live. So you can clean yourself up and get some sleep."

Erza wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go anywhere with this man who she just met but then again he did just save her from being defiled and she was in shock so she ended up nodding.

She got her things and he helped her on to his horse which they rode to where he was staying. It was a simple farm house. Very small and humble but warm and welcoming.

"My mother is away right now so you can stay in her room tonight." He told her. "I'll give you some of her clothes to wear. She won't mind I promise you."

"Thank you." She said.

"So you can talk." He joked. "And here I thought you were mute."

She giggled at his comment. Once inside the house, Erza cleaned herself and changed into the clothes he had given her. Once cleaned and dressed, the man gave her some stew to eat. It was very good and it was just what Erza needed because she was starving.

"Thank you for saving me and for the food and clothes." She said.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. But if I may ask what were you doing working at that place? You seem too nice to be working in that rat hole."

"I'm very poor and desperate for work." Technically not a lie but it wasn't the reason she was there. "What about you? Why do you drink there? You're a decent man and if I'm not mistaken that place is filled with thugs and other low lifes."

"Yes a lot of disgusting people go there to drink but they don't always just drink there. Sometimes they like to beat up and/or violate those who are unlucky enough to gain their attention. And since there are very few moral people in that tavern I figured that I might as well be the one to stop them from doing something deplorable."

"That's very noble of you."

"Oh I'm not noble. I'm just doing what's right and in that situation it's making sure that no one innocent is harmed."

"Well if you ask me that's very noble. There aren't a lot of people who think like that around here." She said. "By the way sir I never got your name."

"I'm Natsu."

The minute he said those two words Erza became completely stiff. Did she hear right? His name was Natsu? He was that Natsu. The one who was terrorizing Lucy and her kingdom? The unfeeling murderer?

"You're... You're who?"

"I'm Natsu." He said. "And I know who you are...Erza and I know the real reason why you were in that tavern."

Erza felt the fear in her heart return.

"How..." She said as she started to become to scared to speak properly.

"Someone tipped me off. I know you've been sent to kill me by Lucy but I can't let you do that."

Kill? She wasn't here to kill him but now that he knew what she was up to she would probably have to do whatever it took to get away. Her eyes moved toward his sword which lay discarded on the floor. He followed her gaze and before he could even move she grabbed one of her arrows and stabbed it into his hand.

He let out a cry of pain and clutched his hand. She then got up from her chair and turned the table over before running out of the house. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do all she knew was she had to get away from this man because she was sure that if he caught her she would die. However due to the darkness of the night and her haste to get away she did not see that she was running straight for a cliff.

She ran right off the edge and fell down ward. She screamed and quickly clung to some strong stones and roots that were sticking out. She was dangling 50 feet from the ground so if she let go then it would be the end of her. She tried to climb back up but she couldn't get a proper footing. Was this it for her? Was she going to eventually lose her grip and fall to her death? No. No it can't be. Not when she's finally broken free if her mother's restraints and started living her life the way she wanted.

"Grab on!"

She looked up and saw Natsu leaning over the edge, reaching both his hands toward her. One of which was bleeding from her arrow attack.

"What?!" She cried.

"Grab my hands! I'll pull you up!" He told her.

He wasn't serious. He wasn't really going to help her. He was probably going to drop her once she grabbed on. After all why would a psycho murderer save someone he believed was trying to kill him?

"Why should I believe you?!" She asked. "How do I know you won't drop me?!"

"Let me put it this way, what choice do you have?"

He had a point. Her only alternative was to just hung there until her strength gave in. Unable to think of any other way that would ensure she would livliveed on to his uninjured hand.

"Good now grab the other one." He said.

"But your other hand is hurt." She protested.

"I don't care! I won't die from a hand injury! Now hurry!"

She grabbed the bleeding hand with her other one. She saw him seethe from the pain of her gripping it but instead of letting go of her he just bit his lip and pulled her upward. It took a few minutes but he managed to get her back on top.

"Oh God my hand is throbbing." He said clutching his hand again once she was safe. "I am definitely going to need some stitches."

Once again Erza looked at him stunned. He saved her. He saved her life even though she had attacked him and according to him tried to kill him. If he was a dangerous killer like Lucy said then why would he do that?

"You saved me." She said.

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? You would I have died if I hadn't of."

"But you...You thought that I was going kill you and you... Weren't you going to kill me?"

"Is that why you stabbed me with that arrow? No I wasn't going to kill you. I don't like to kill. I only do it if I have to."

"I don't understand. I..I was told that you were murderer. That you killed innocent people and that you wouldn't stop until Princess Lucy agreed to marry you."

"Is that what she told you? Wow she's sunk pretty low. I mean I can understand why she wants me dead and but she could at least be honest about why she wants me dead."

"You mean she really did lie to me?"

She thought back to what Gray had told her. About how Natsu was really a hero and that she was tricking her into poisoning him. That she only befriended her to use her to dirty work. Erza didn't want to believe that Lucy was capable of something so horrible but apparently she didn't know her so called friend as much as she thought.

"I'm afraid so." Natsu said. "Though she's not entirely unjustified in wanting me dead."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Just know that Lucy despite her deception is a very damaged person and that she feels unwanted and unloved. And when a person feels like that they will do some very immoral things."

"Are you...Are you not angry with her for trying to kill her?"

"No I'm not angry with her. In fact I would like to let you kill me because it would bring her happiness or so she thinks but there's something I have to do."

"And what's that?"

"I can't say but until that's done I have to stay alive."

Erza was confused. Confused and betrayed. Why had Lucy lied to her about this? And why did she want an innocent man dead? And why couldn't she do it herself? Why did she have to trick someone else into doing it like a coward? Why did she use her like this? How could she do such a thing?


	11. Chapter 11

Erza slept hard that night because she was exhausted by both the extreme events that took place and the sudden news about her friend. Come morning she was determined to reach the castle of Princess Lucy immediately and find out what this was really about.

"I recommend you don't return." Natsu told her. "If she finds out you willingly chose not to kill me she'll be very angry with you. And you will most likely punish you severely."

"I'm not frightened." She said boldly. "I must know the truth. I must know if our friendship was genuine."

"I believe it was." He said. "Lucy has done some deplorable things but I know that deep down in heart all she wants is to be loved and accepted."

"Strange. She wants to kill you yet you hold so much compassion for her. Why is that?"

"Let's just say it's because I know her very well. Well enough to know that her reasons for her actions are understandable." 

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say but know this. Whatever you may find out about her when you get to the castle try not to judge her. At least not so harshly because she wasn't always the way she is now and it was my fault that she ended up like this."

Erza did not understand what Natsu told her. She tried to get him to be more specific but he couldn't tell her anymore than that. She thanked him again for saving her twice and giving her a place the stay then left for Lucy's castle. When she finally arrived she was greeted by the princess herself who had a very pleased expression on her face.

"Is it done?" She asked. "Did he drink it?"

"No. No he did not." Erza answered with a cold expression. One that was of pure betrayal. 

"I see..." Lucy said looking disappointed. "I guess he figured out who you were and what you were really up to so he evaded you?"

"He figured me out but he didn't evade me."

"He didn't?"

"No. In fact he saved my life twice even though he knew what I was trying to do to him." She said. "And it turns out we both had a very different idea on what you wanted me to do to him."

She pulled out the bottle.

"You told me this was a potion that would take away someone's power if they drank it. But that's not what it really is, is it?"

Lucy looked anxious. Like she had been caught red handed which in way she had been.

"This is poison isn't it?" Erza asked trying not to show the princess how angry she was. "You were going to trick me into killing him! You lied to me!"

"I had to! It was to spare you the guilt of knowing you killed someone! Someone who I might add is an evil killer."

""You're still lying to me! He's no killer! At least not in the way you told me! He saved me twice even though he knew that you sent me to kill him! What kind of evil killer would do that?!"

"It's a trick! One to get you to betray me! Don't be fooled. He has no kindness or goodness, he only wants to destroy everything I hold dear so I'll give into him."

"Enough with the lies! I know the truth! All of it! The beast told me everything!"

"Beast?" Her expression suddenly darkened. "What beast?"

"The shadow beast! He told me how you only befriended me so you could use me to do your dirty work! Is that true?!"

Lucy did not answer. Instead her face became even darker and it was filled with a great anger. Without a word she waltzed over to a nearby crystal ball that was placed on top of a table and grabbed it. At first Erza thought that the enraged blonde was going to break it or something but instead she did something very unorthodox. She started talking to it.

"You vindictive little bastard!" She screamed at the orb. "Why must you always torment me for your own sick amusement?!"

For a moment Erza thought that Lucy had lost her sanity. Why was she shouting at an animate object? 

"Who are you talking to?" Erza asked.

"I'm talking to your new friend!" Lucy snarled. "Gray! The shadow beast! Who I'm willing to bet at this very moment is at his castle, watching us through his mirror with that smug grin on his face!"

She turned her attention to the crystal ball.

"Enjoy it while you can you monster! I'll get you for this! You think this will stop me?! You think that you can just wreck my plans! Well think again! Because I will not stop! Ever! Not until he's dead!"

"So it is true." Erza said. "You were using me to kill Natsu. Does that mean the kindness you gave, our friendship, was it all a lie?"

Lucy's face softened when she heard this and she began to feel very guilty.

"No." She said. "I mean yes at first I was only using you but over time I became fond of you. And I did think of you as my friend."

"Then why did you still try to turn into murderess? Why did you lie to me? Why trick me? Why did you want to kill an innocent man?"

"He is not innocent!" She snapped. "You don't really know him! You don't know what he's done!"

"But he hasn't been killing your subjects has he?"

Lucy hesitated before answering.

"No he hasn't."

"I knew it! He doesn't deserve to die!"

"That's not your decision to make!"

"It's not yours either!"

"There's so much about this you don't understand Erza! If only you knew what he did to me! What did was unforgivable and it was the most evil act anyone could ever commit."

"What? What did he do to you? What could he have possibly done to warrant your hatred toward him?"

"I trusted him once and because of that he destroyed something very precious to me. In fact it was the most precious thing in my life and that betrayal has scarred me to a point of which I will never recover! Not as long as he lives! He is a killer! He killed an innocent but due to his knight in shinning armor facade no one believes me I tell them about what he did! So I had to lie! So you wouldn't fall for his facade!"

"I don't believe you."

"What do you mean you don't believe me?"

"You've lied to me so much I don't weather to believe you about that."

"But you're my friend. Friends are supposed to trust each other."

"Friends are also supposed to be honest with each other. They're not supposed to trick and deceive each other! And since you can't be honest with me and I can no longer trust you than I guess we can't be friends anymore!"

Lucy was deeply hurt by Erza's words. Deeply hurt indeed and Erza almost felt bad for saying such things but she was also deeply hurt. Lucy had been deceiving Erza since the very beginning. Back then Erza was lost, hungry, and tired while receiving no kindness or help from anyone and then she met Lucy and she thought she had found someone who cared. That she had actually found a real friend but it all turned out to be a lie. A lie that almost led to her killing a good man. A real friend wouldn't abuse someone's trust like that. How could Lucy do something like this to her and expect her to still be her friend?

Erza was about to say something again but Lucy beat her to it as her demeanor changed from one of hurt to one of anger and darkness.

"You're just like everyone else!" She cried. "No one really wants to help me! No one really cares about my suffering! They all prefer the conquering hero! Ignoring the sins he committed and the innocents he victimized! Well you're right Erza! We can't be friends anymore! Not if you're going to choose him over me!"

The way she spoke and the way she glared made Erza very afraid of her. Like suddenly Lucy had been replaced by some evil entity that was completely filled with anger and hate. But what made it even more scary was the realization was that there was no replacement and that this was who Lucy really was.

"Five seconds." She said.

"What?" Erza said.

"That's how long I'm giving you! You have five seconds to get out of my castle and out of my sight before my guards throw you into the dudgeon where you'll rot for the rest of your life!"

She held up a finger.

"One."

"You can't be serious." Erza said.

"Two." She held up another finger.

"Lucy this crazy! You can't do this!"

"Three." 

When she held her third finger the royal guards started coming into the room. Realizing that this was no joke, Erza bolted out of the room as fast as she could. All too soon Lucy reached four and five and the guards were chasing after her like a pack of wolves hunting a rabbit. Arrows were flying and gauntlet hands moved to grab her. She tripped a few times but she would not allow herself to fall over. If she did then she would no doubt be captured. 

She reached a stairway that she recognized would lead her to the front of the castle but the whole bottom half of the stairway was filling up with more and more guards. Erza was trapped. There was no way she would be able to leave this castle. At least not in one piece. No wait there was another way. Across from her was a window that was ten feet from the moat that surrounded the castle. Like with the cliff she had been dangling from it was a 50 foot drop but there weren't any rocks and stones below, there was just a large body of water so there was chance she could survive the fall.

The guards were closing in on all sides. She had no other choice. Besides she'd rather die than spend the rest of her life in a dudgeon. So she ran toward the window and leapt out through it. She fell down and down until...SPLASH! She landed right in the moat. The guards looked out the window to see if she had survived the fall. When no body rose up to the water's surface they assumed that she had drowned and left her to a watery grave. But actually Erza had indeed survived the fall but she expected them to check and see if she was still alive so instead of rising back up instantly she swam under the draw bridge and hid there until she was sure that they left her for dead.

After that she swam toward some secluded edge of the moat and pulled herself out of the water. At first she took a moment to fully comprehend what had just happened. Not only had she discovered that her best friend had been lying to her and using her but now said friend was going to have her in prisoned or worse, executed. It was almost too much to realize. Just last week the two of them were having tea together and talking about how silly certain nobles and royals looked with their fancy clothes, wigs, and make up. Now it was like their friendship had never even existed. 

Erza had never had a real friend before meeting Lucy so you can imagine how heartbroken she was by all this. Especially when she came to the conclusion that she never had a real friend to begin with. She remembered when she first left home and ran away into the forest, her mother had told her that no one else would be there for her. That she would never find any real friends. That eventually she would either return to her mother or die alone in the forest. Naturally she didn't believe her words then but now...

"No!" Erza told herself. No she wouldn't believe it now. No she wouldn't return to that woman. Not when she had come so far. Yes she had been hurt and betrayed but she wouldn't let that be the reason she would go back to her mother nor would she let it stop her from living her life. She could always find another friend but you only get one life and you must live it the best way you can. You can't just let hurt keep you from living. 

Erza was very sad to have been betrayed and used like that but she wouldn't let it get the best of her. She would move on eventually and who knows maybe she would find a real friend who would help her in this difficult part of her life but right now she needed to rely on herself and find her own way. So she brushed herself off, picked herself back up, and left the castle now more determined than ever to keep on living.

...

Greige stared at the illustration of the soaking wet peasant woman who left the castle. Once again he couldn't help but compare her appearance to Elkis's. He flipped through the pages and studied each one that an illustration while finding that nearly every character on the page looked exactly like someone he had seen in Edolas. The maiden who cleaned and loved roses looked like his teacher Juvina, the knight who climbed giant beanstalks looked like Nakku the mechanic, the beast who lurked in the shadows looked like that weird detective Gren, and the Princess with the dark heart looked like the mayor Lusha. It was so strange. Why did so many of the characters in his book resemble the people of Edolas? It couldn't be just a coincidence right? It had to mean something but what? What did it all mean?

When he reached the last page on the book he realized that it had a part of the story he had never read before. How odd, he had this book for ten years and he never noticed the last story. It showed an illustration of the character who resembled Elkis clutching a young man in a room filled with darkness. Also in the room was the character who looked like Nakku lying unconscious on the floor while the character who looked like Lusha stood over him with a face full of twisted glee.

"She had finally done it." Greige read. "Princess Lucy had cast her curse which would rip everyone away from the people they loved most and send them to another world. One where time would stand still, where all the people of Fiore would be trapped, where they would forget who they were and have false memories replace their real ones. In this new land Lucy believed that she would be the only one happy here while everyone she deemed her enemy would be miserable but actually she would be just as miserable as everyone else so all the hurt and damage she caused would be for nothing."

When he finished reading that part he turned to the next page and started reading it.

"But all hope was not lost. For you see all curses can be broken and this one was no different. It was said that one day two children who grew up in this new land and possessed a magic of their own would discover this town and through love they would break the curse and destroy the ultimate evil that started the darkness to begin with."

He looked at the illustration on the next page. It was of a modern day town and not just any modern day town, one that was exactly like Edolas. It even had the sign at the front that read: Now Entering Edolas. 

"Okay this isn't just weird anymore." Griege said. "Now it's spooky."

"Five minutes til dinner kids!" Elkis called. "Take this time to wash up!"

"Okay!" Nasha called back. She walked by Griege's room and stopped at his doorway. "Come wash your hands for dinner."

He didn't respond. He just continued to re-read the last few pages of the final story in the book.

"Hey did you hear me? It's almost time to eat so get ready." 

"Nasha." Griege said nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's kind of a weird thing to ask but I really need to know your answer on this."

"Alright shoot."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in magic? Fantasy? Myths? Fairy tales?"

"Uh...No." She said as if it was obvious. "Of course not. Who the heck under age five believes in any of that?"

Griege didn't answer.

"Hold up don't tell that you actually believe in that."

"Well I don't know for sure if I do but-"

"Griege your ten years old. I think it's time you put away the fairy tales and stories of magic and start believing in reality."

"Nasha I said I don't if I believe in it. I didn't at all before now but..."

"But what? What's changed?"

"I'm worried that if I tell you'll think I'm crazy and make fun of me."

"First of all I don't bully people. I got bullied myself in my last few foster homes so I would never allow myself to sink so low. As for thinking your crazy well that depends on what it is you're going to tell me."

"Maybe I should just show you instead."

"Show me what?"

He opened the book wider so she could see better and flipped back some pages.

"Now keep in mind that I don't know for sure if I believe this or not but I'm convinced that it means something."

"What means what?"

"Just read these last few pages."

"You want me to read a story book? I think I'm too mature for that."

"I'm not asking you to read the whole thing just the last few pages."

"Why?"

"Because it'll give you a better understanding of what I'm about to tell you."

"Fine."

And she began to read those final pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you all know why Lucy hates Erza and Greige is starting to put the pieces together. But why does Lucy hate Natsu so much? What made her so evil? And will Greige and Nasha be able to figure out what's really going on in the small town of Edolas? The plot thickens.
> 
> Next chapters will provide Gray's backstory and how he became the beast that he is while Elkis finds herself in some trouble and looking to a very unlikely source for help. Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Gray's parents are not Silver and Mika in this. They're completely different characters.

Nasha wasn't sure what it was Greige was trying to tell her. She read the last few pages of the final story in his book and even though she noticed the illustration that resembled Edolas she still didn't get the idea.

"Greige I'm reading the book and I still don't have a single clue to what it is you're trying to tell me."

"Well..." He said while hoping that she wouldn't react negatively to what he was about to tell her. "Okay keep in mind that this is just a theory and that I don't one hundred percent believe this."

"What? Spit it out shorty."

"I'm not that short!"

"You're short compared to me. Now cut to the point."

"Alright...You read in the last chapter that the princess of darkness cast a curse that banished all everyone in Fiore to another world. And you know how the characters in my book look like someone in this town? Well I theorize that Fiore is a real place and that every story in this book actually happened and that the characters are real people but when the princess cast her curse she brought them all here to Edolas. So everyone in this town is actually a character in my book."

Nasha became speechless for a moment because she wasn't sure that she had heard correctly. But eventually she realized she heard him clearly and that he wasn't joking.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Sort of." He said. "Like I said it's only a theory."

"A theory that doesn't make any sense. You're telling me that everyone in this town is a fairy tale character."

"Uh-huh."

"Including Elkis?"

"That's right."

"I'm sorry but wouldn't Elkis or anyone else here know that they came from another world or had another life."

"That's the thing, they don't remember who they are. The curse took away their memories and gave them false ones. At least that's what the book says."

"Greige it's just a story. It's not real."

"Then why does every character look exactly like someone in Edolas? And why is the illustration of where the characters were banished drawn in the town's exact image? Come on Nasha, you can't really think it's just a coincidence."

"Well the alternative sounds crazy."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean it can't be true."

"Greige I don't think it's healthy for you to keep reading this book. Have you ever considered selling it or something? It looks like an old book and the cover and the illustrations look vintage. You could get a lot of money for it."

"I could never sell this!" He slammed the book shut and held it to his chest. "It's the only connection I have to my mother."

"Another reason for why you should probably get rid of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Greige I don't think you should cling to something that reminds you of the people who abandoned you."

"My mother did not abandon me."

"How do you know that? You were a baby the last time you saw her. You don't remember her. You don't know anything about her."

"I know in my heart that she didn't give me away. Not willingly at least. Something forced us to be apart."

"Oh grow up will you?!"

"Hey what's with all the yelling up here?" Elkis asked entering the room.

"Don't think it's time you stopped believing in that stupid hope that every orphan has?!" Nasha said ignoring Elkis. "That Mommy and Daddy didn't want to give you away but they had no choice? Well that's bull! The truth is your parents had a choice and they chose not to keep you because they didn't want you! They never loved you!"

"You're lying!" Greige shouted as his eyes filled with tears. "My mother loved me! I know she did! And I'm gonna find her! And prove you wrong!"

He then ran out of the room.

"Nasha how dare you say such horrible things to that little boy." Elkis scolded. 

"I only told him the truth." Nasha said.

"You don't know for a fact that what you said is the truth. You know nothing about his parents."

"If they had wanted him they would have kept him."

"It's not always that simple Nasha. They are parents who love their children and want to keep them but sometimes they have to part from them to give them their best chance in life. And weather or not what you said was true you had no right to be so cruel."

"It's not my fault if that the truth hurts and the sooner he accepts the fact that they didn't want-"

"You don't know if they didn't want him or not. You're making assumptions based on nothing except how you feel and that's not the same as facts. You think you're so grown up but you have a great deal to learn."

Elkis then left the room and went to look for Greige. At first Nasha couldn't understand what she did wrong. She only told him the truth. He was ten years old, it was time to stop believing in fairy tales and accept the truth about reality. That his parents never really loved and didn't want anything to do with him. Yeah it was painful but it was a fact and learning it at a young age was for the best. That's what all her previous foster parents always told her. And that's when she realized her mistake.

For as long as she could remember she had been told the neither her father or her mother had any love for her and that always made her feel so pathetic. It made her feel like she was stupid or ugly or that there was something wrong with her that drove her parents to leave her on the side of that road. She remembered how it always drove her to tears and as she got older she wondered why anyone would say something so horrible? Why anyone would make a child feel so bad about themselves? And now here she was doing exactly what they did but she was worse than them because she knew from first hand experience how painful those words were. She should have known better.

Meanwhile Elkis had gone to look for Greige. He was a very fast little boy, he practically bolted out of there. She hoped that he hadn't of gone outside because she was sure that he would get himself into a whole mess of trouble and would probably hurt himself. When she couldn't find him in any of the other bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathrooms, or the living room she feared the worse and headed for the front door but then stopped when she heard a humming coming from the broom closet.

She opened the closet door and was relieved to see Greige inside. He was sitting in the floor, clutching his book like a security blanket, and humming a little tune to himself.

"Greige are you okay?" Elkis said.

"Go away!" He said turning away from her.

But Elkis didn't leave. Instead she grabbed a tissue from a nearby table and sat down next to him on the floor.

"I'm sorry but I can't go away." She said gently.

"Why?"

"Well for one thing your face is a complete mess."

Using the tissue, she wiped the tear stains from his eyes and cheeks and she wiped the dripples from his nose.

"There we go. That's better right?"

He didn't answer. He just hugged his book tighter.

"Greige I know what Nasha said was terrible but she didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yes she did. She hates me."

"No it's me that she hates." Elkis joked. "She likes you. She probably wouldn't have said those things if she didn't."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she not say that if she didn't like me?"

"Greige I don't Nasha said those things to hurt you. I think she said them because she believes that your parents did abandon you and she didn't want you to be too hurt or disappointed if what she believed was true."

"But it's not true! It's not! You don't believe my mom abandoned me do you?"

Elkis sighed.

"Honey I don't know anything about your parents but judging by the little message you showed me in your book I do believe that if your mother did give you away, she did it out of love. In other words she probably gave you up because she felt that you could have a better life with another family instead of her."

"Why would she feel like that?"

"You're probably too young to understand it but sometimes when parents have children even if they do love them and want to keep them they don't always have what it takes to take care of them or make them happy and when that happens sometimes the best thing the parent can do for their child is give them to someone who can provide the child what they can't. Nasha believes that when a biological parent gives away their child it's like they're throwing them away and sadly sometimes that is the case but not always. Other times it's a sacrifice. They're sacrificing their wish to keep their child so that child can have his or her best chance."

"And you think that's why my mom gave me up?"

"Until I see evidence that proves otherwise yes."

"But I don't want my best chance. I want my mom." 

"I know sweetie." Elkis said as she carefully hugged the boy to comfort him. "I know."

After calming him down she fixed him some dinner which he ate and later she tucked him into bed. She tried to get Nasha to eat something but she had lost her appetite for the whole night. The next day was a Saturday so the kids didn't have school. Elkis decided to think of something fun for them to do today to help the three of them bond and to get passed their little spat. The problem was she didn't know what to do.

Knock-knock! 

"Coming." Elkis went to answer the door. The person on the other side was Gren which meant there was trouble. "Detective Fullbuster what are you doing here? Something wrong?"

"I got a call last night about a few burglaries that took place in this neighborhood. You're a single woman and you've got kids so I just wanted to make sure no one was hurt."

"Oh...Well thank you for your concern but we're fine. Nothing happened last night. At least nothing illegal that is."

"Oh? Motherhood giving you trouble?"

"Sort of. Nasha and Gerige got into a little argument that ended badly and since it's a Saturday I thought the three of us could do something fun to make up for it. Unfortunately I don't know enough about them to know what would be fun for them."

"I see. If I may suggest Miss Scarlet why don't you just play a game with them or cook something with them or do a little craft or project. That's what my mother always did to cheer me up when I was a boy."

"Really?"

"Well we didn't have much at the time so we just did with what we could. When you get down to it, it doesn't really matter what you do for fun as long as you're doing it with the ones you love."

"Thanks for the advice but right now neither one of them have any love for me."

"Give it time. They'll come around. Every child needs a mother's love and for some it's the only joy they have in life." He said. "I have to go now. Glad to see that you all are alright. Have a good day."

Without another word he left the house.

...

Gray looked at the sun nervously. It was setting which meant that it would be dark soon and he had promised his mother that he wouldn't stay out after dark but he wasn't sure if he had gathered enough cotton plants. They were running low on money and in desperate need of product to sell. His mother was a spinner and weaver who made money buy spinning wool and cotton into cloth, yarn, and thread which they would then sell but due to the fact that the soil for their cotton plants had become to brittle to fertilize and that the high priced taxes had forced them to sell some of their finest sheep, they were dangerously close to not being able to feed themselves.

They only had two good sheep left and they only cotton plants they could find thriving were in the woods. So instead of playing and having fun like most children his age, Gray spent his days collecting cotton plants from the woods and tending to their remaining sheep. He had also learned how to spin and weave like his mother so she wouldn't have to exhaust herself so much with her work. Many peasants thought it was odd for a boy to learn textile work but Gray rather enjoyed it. He liked watching the wheel turn as he spun because it would make him forget how poor he was. 

"I guess this enough." He said looking at the basket off cotton plants in his hand. "I better get home."

He walked toward the pathway in the forest that led to the village unaware that he was being followed by a group of older boys. When he did notice them he right away knew who they were and what they wanted so he started to run but they were so much bigger than he was and faster so he couldn't outrun them. In the end they had him cornered.

"Well, well, look who it is boys." Said the leader of the group of bullies. "It's our favorite little runt."

"Look I can't stay and talk Rufus." Gray said nervously. "I have to get back home. Mama is expecting me to be back before dark and I don't want her to worry."

"Mama is expecting me to be back before dark and I don't want her to worry." He mocked. "Look at you acting all innocent. Like you couldn't even hurt a fly. Who do you think you're fooling you beast!"

"Stop calling me that Rufus. Why do you all say that about me?"

"Because my father says that you're the spawn of dark magic and that when you get older you're going to turn into a hideous beast and kill everyone."

"That's not true."

"It is true. You think we all don't remember what you did to that horse?"

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to turn it to stone I was only trying to fix it's leg."

"You're just lucky you're a little kid right now and head of the village has a policy against hurting kids but once you're grown up my father and whole the village is going to kill you."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are!"

"Hey maybe the real reason why they haven't killed him yet is because he doesn't actually look like a beast yet." Another older boy suggested.

"Only one way to find out isn't there?" Rufus said. 

They closed in on him, he tried to run but it was no use. They over powered him and needless to say it was dark when he came home. As expected his mother was sick with worry and ready to scold him.

"Gray thank goodness." She said when she saw him walking home from a distance. Gray couldn't help but smile a little when he saw her. He loved how the moonlight reflected off her dark hair and how her gentle eyes sparkled like all the stars in the night sky. There was no question to why she was considered the most beautiful woman in their village. "Where on earth were you? I've told you over and over again you cannot stay-"

But she trailed off and her stern demeanor became soft when she saw that her boy's face had dirt, grime, and mud smeared all over it along with a few scrapes and bruises. 

"Gray what happened? Who did this to you?"

"No one." He said. "I tripped."

"No don't you lie to me. You know how much I hate lies. Tell me the truth."

"It...It was the duke's son and his friends."

"Why would they do this to you?"

"They...They wanted to see if the village would kill me if I looked like a beast."

Horrified and hurt, she wiped his face with a handkerchief and brought him inside to clean him up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the last names of the characters.

When she finished washing his face and tending to his wounds, Gray's mother fixed him some stew and set back to doing her work. She sat down in front of a spinning wheel and began to spin their leftover wool into cloth.

"Mama." Gray said when he finished his meal. 

"Yes dear." She said while still working.

"Am I really going to turn into a beast when I grow up like Rufus said I would?"

She stopped her work and turned to face him.

"No of course not. Don't pay any attention to what those boys say. They don't know what they're talking about, they're only repeating things that they've heard that nasty duke say."

"But Mama if it's not true then why does everyone say that? Why does the village hate me? Is it because of what I did to that horse? I didn't mean to hurt him I swear!"

What Gray was referring to was an incident that took place a few months back. You see Gray had not been born like most of the children in the village. From an early age he showed signs of being able to use magic. But it was dark magic so a lot of villagers feared him and it didn't help that he had no idea how to control his powers. One day when he had been walking through the market place with his mother he saw that a farmer's horse had broken it's leg, Gray decided to try to use his powers to fix the horse's leg under the belief that if they saw that he used his magic for good then maybe they wouldn't be so afraid of him. But again he didn't know how to control his magic so he ended up accidentally turning the poor animal into stone.

Now Gray's mother knew all too well that it was an accident and that the boy meant no real harm but the villagers automatically assumed that he did it on purpose and was a threat to all of them. Ever since that day Gray did everything he could to avoid using his powers.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt that creature." She said gently. "It's just that most of the time people don't react well to what they don't understand. But you are not a beast, you are a very beautiful young boy and you will grow up to be a beautiful young man."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I knew it from the day you were born which was the happiest day of my life."

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am."

"But how can you be? We're so poor and the villagers are mean to you just like they are to me."

"Perhaps but I have you so I'm happy."

"I just wish I didn't make things so much harder for you. That's the reason why so few people buy cloth from you, they're scared I might have hexed it or something. If I had never been born-"

"Now don't you dare finish that sentence. You being born was not what made life so much more difficult for me. It was my fault, mine and your father's."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed for a moment before answering.

"Gray when I was young a made a mistake. I was very naive and foolish and I...I believed your father when he said he loved me so I did something that I wasn't really proud of and sometime after that he left me."

"I don't understand. Why did he leave?"

"He said it was because I couldn't give him what he wanted."

"Well maybe we could go find him and talk to him. Maybe we could convince him he was wrong to leave and to come back. He could take care of us and we could be a family."

"No Gray. No that can never happen."

"Why not? Doesn't he love us?"

She became silent and was so very afraid to answer his question because he knew the truth could hurt him. But she couldn't just lie to him. That was something she would never do, lie to her boy.

"No Gray. He didn't love us. He wasn't even happy when I told him I was pregnant with you. He said that you were my burden to carry not his."

"I'm a burden?"

"No darling!" She said embracing him. "No. Your father foolishly saw you as a burden but the truth is you were a gift. A gift that I love and cherish with all my heart."

"Do you really feel that way Mama?"

"Always have, always will."

To prove it she planted a kiss on his forehead. Gray smiled, his mother always knew how to make him feel better about himself. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she wasn't around anymore.

"Now then I think I'll get back to work."

"No Mama you need dinner too. Why don't I finish your work while you eat?"

"That's sweet but you're still learning and I think you're much too young to be doing my work."

"I don't mind. I like it. Please."

"Well...Alright. But as soon as i'm done with my dinner you let me takeover okay?"

"Okay."

She watched him work as she ate and she was surprised that someone so young could learn to spin so well in such short time. When she first started spinning it taken her months to get it right. 

"Gray you astound me." She said smiling. "You could spin for kings and queens one day."

"Really? I didn't think I had any talent."

"It's more than talent it's a gift. You could probably spin something from anything."

"Something from anything?" 

He thought about that for a moment, trying to think of what he could spin. As he thought he glanced outside the window to where they kept the straw to feed the sheep. Funny thing about straw is was basically just dried grass best used for feeding livestock but he always thought it's color was very nice. In fact he thought that when the light shined on it the color resembled gold. Gold. Straw and gold. That give him any idea.

"Mama do you think that I could spin straw into gold?"

"What?" She giggled.

"You said that I could spin something from anything. If I could spin straw into gold then we would be rich. We wouldn't starve and we wouldn't always be so cold and we wouldn't live in this drafty house. We could move away from here and live in a castle."

"Oh Gray that is a lovely thought but you misunderstand. When I said you could spin something from anything I meant you could spin any kind of cloth from any kind of material. Spinning straw into gold is impossible."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"But we don't need gold to get by and we most certainly do need it to be happy."

"But don't you ever get tired of living like this?"

"It is a struggle but it's not all bad. You know not everyone in village is cruel to us or scared of us. Macao the toy maker has always been very kind to us. Remember him? He still comes by to buy my cloth and he's the one who always makes a special toy just for you every year on your birthday."

"Yes he is nice. You know you'd think with all the toys he makes he'd have some kids of his own to give them to."

"That's thing Gray he wants to have a child so very much but unfortunately his wife left him and he hasn't be able to remarry so it doesn't look like he'll ever have a child of his own."

"Wow that's really sad. But he always looks so happy."

"I suppose he copes with the loss by bringing a smile to the faces of other children with his wonderful toys. Which reminds me, your birthday is next month and he's been asking me what kind of toy you would like for him to make you. Any ideas?"

"No not really. I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Well whatever it is you think of I promise you I'll do whatever I can to get it for you. Now tell me if you could have anything you want in the whole world what would it be?"

"I don't know. What would you want Mama?"

"Gray it's your birthday coming up not mine."

"Maybe what you want could give me an idea about what I want."

"But there's nothing in this world I want. Once you were born you became all that I ever wanted."

"What about before I was born? Don't tell me you didn't want anything before."

"Okay you got me on that one." She chuckled. "There was something I wanted very much, before you came along that is."

"What was it?"

"When I was growing up one of my favorite things to do was admire the beauty and smell the sweet perfume of roses. They were all just so lovely and I thought they were more beautiful than anything in the world, even more beautiful than gold and jewels."

"Really?" Gray said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I know it sounds odd but roses are alive Gray. Alive, warm, sweet smelling, soft. At least around the petals that is. Jewels and gold on the other hand have no life and they're cold and hard. I guess what I wanted most was to have my very own rose garden. One where there were different kinds of roses with different colored petals. I would water them, prune them, smell their fragrance, and admire their loveliness for hours."

"And you never got what you wanted?"

"Your father promised me one once but that was just another one of the many lies he told me. Now you know why I don't like lies."

"In that case I'll get you a rose garden Mama."

"Sweet of you to offer darling but it can't be done. The soil on our land is no longer fertile."

"Then we'll move someplace where the soil is fertile. When I grow up I'm going to make a lot of money. I don't know how I'll do it but I will. I work very hard and once I have enough money we'll move away to a place where people won't be afraid of us. I'll build us a castle to live in with and it'll have a rose garden just for you."

"You dream big my boy but you know big dreams require a lot of faith and hard work."

"I can work hard. I know I can. I promise you that one day I'll make you a rose garden."

"Gray don't make promises you can't keep. That's how you disappoint people."

"But I can keep it."

"You don't know that for sure. Making a lot of money is one thing but enough to build a castle and a garden is very difficult thing to accomplish."

"Alright how about this then. I promise that if I manage to build a castle I'll add a rose garden to it for you."

"That's better. But for now I just want you to focus on growing up to be a healthy, kind, hard working, and honest young man. Understand?"

"Yes Mama."

"Good. Now get ready for bed, I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in."

Gray quickly went into the other room to do as she said while she put away her work. She had just finished when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and on the other side stood someone she really didn't want to see. It was the Duke.

"Good evening Alina." 

"Good evening Duke Lore." She said. "May I help you?"

"Yes I heard your boy was causing trouble again. Rufus told me that he was acting very suspicious. Might have been planning to attack someone."

"You know very well my son has never harmed anyone. The only one causing trouble was your son and his friends and it's because of your influence."

"Is it my fault that he's a monster."

"He's a child!" She defended. "An innocent child who only wants to live peacefully and make friends like every other child in this village. Why can't you just leave him be?"

"Perhaps I would be willing to overlook some of the boy's flaws if you would reconsider my offer." Has he spoke this he moved his shifty hands to her waist. She moved away from him in disgust.

"You will maintain your distance sir." She said.

"You know it pains me to see you living like this Alina. Just accept my offer to give you a better life."

"You mean your offer to make me your mistress." She snipped. "I would rather rot than give myself to a man like you."

"Yes we all know what kind of men you give yourself to." 

That insult was painful but she didn't let him know it got to her.

"I gave myself to a man I loved and I thought he loved me. I was proven wrong but I gained something very precious from that short union so I do not regret my actions."

"You consider that bastard child precious? All he's done is brought you misery and anguish from the very moment you birthed him."

"Duke Lore I'm going to have to ask that you leave this house immediately."

"And I'm going to have to refuse."

"Is that so?" She grabbed a carving knife her table and held it toward him. "Leave now Duke because you should know that I am prepared to defend myself and my child to my last breath."

"You would dare raise a blade to me?"

"Do not underestimate a mother's love for her child. I would do anything to protect my son. Even if it meant I had to kill you."

Lucky for Alina no one who could or would defend the duke was there and he had no weapons with him so in the end he chose to leave the house. Alina then locked the door, put the knife on the table, and went to tuck Gray into bed.

...

Elkis never thought she would end up taking advice from Gren but she was desperate. So she suggested that the two go outside with her to play a game of catch. Nasha as expected refused but Greige agreed to because after Elkis had comforted him, he wanted to make their relationship better. 

"I've never really played catch before." He told her.

"Never? Not even with the other children in foster care?" She asked him.

"I was the only kid in my other foster homes."

"Well did your other foster parents ever play with you?"

"No. They just fed me and after that they pretty much ignored me."

"Oh Greige I'm so sorry. Well I'm different. I'm not going to ignore you."

"I know."

They tossed the ball back and forth between each other. It seemed simple enough but Greige tended to be a little clumsy and would end up dropping the ball or missing the catch. It would make Elkis laugh but she wasn't making fun of him, she just thought he looked so cute. They played for a few hours, went inside for lunch, then played a board a game before dinner. Elkis decided to make dinner special tonight by allowing the kids to help her cook. Before she got started she tried one last time to Nasha to join in the fun.

"I'm going to start cooking dinner now." She told Nasha after the girl allowed her to enter her room.

"Okay." Nasha said in an uncaring tone as she tried to get the boombox in the house to start playing another song. 

"I thought it would be fun if you and Greige helped me cook tonight's dinner."

"No thanks. I don't cook."

"That's too bad because what we're making is very tasty."

"What is it?"

"Meat pies."

Nasha almost dropped her CD's when she heard Elkis say that. Now Nasha usually didn't talk about the things she liked best but her favorite food in the whole wide world was meat pies. The warm buttery crust, the salted meat filling, and the other savory ingredients added in to give it that extra flavor. Just thinking about it made her mouth water. 

"Meat pies?" Nasha said trying not to show how hungry she was.

"Yes. I heard that they were your favorite. That's why I chose to make it for dinner. Was I informed wrong? If so I can always make something else."

"No!" Nasha cried desperately and when she saw the smile of victory on Elkis's face she realized that she had fallen for her trap hook, line, and sinker. "I mean...I do like meat pies so you don't have to make something else."

"Okay. Would you like to help me cook them?"

"I don't know how to cook."

"I can teach you. It'll be fun plus you can pick whatever goes into your pie. So what do you say?"

Nasha's pride and cynical nature demanded that she say no. It told her that this was just a ploy and that she would end up regretting her decision to do this. But to be honest Nasha was almost touched that Elkis had decided to cook her favorite food. None of her foster parents had ever cooked her something she really wanted nor did they teach her how to make it. Her favor had been won and her desire to learn had been peeked. 

"Can you really teach me how to cook them?"

"Yes I can. Go wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen."

"Alright."


	14. Chapter 14

The kitchen was all set up with ingredients and the tools needed to cook with. Nasha was expecting it to be one of those frozen meat pies. Not one from scratch. 

"Have you ever made one of these before?" Nasha asked Elkis.

"I have but it's been awhile. I have the recipe right here." She said holding up a slip of paper. 

They started with the filling first. They prepared the meat and mixed the spices and gravy together to make the filling. 

"Does anyone want to add anything to their filling?" Elkis asked.

"I'm good." Greige said.

"Can I have cheese in mine?" Nasha asked. 

"Sure."

While the meat cooked they set to work on mixing the dough together. After that she divided up the dough into three little lumps which she and the kids each rolled out. Flour was sprinkled over it to keep it from sticking to the table but Greige thought his needed a little more. He went to get the flour from the cupboard but it was placed back and a height he had trouble reaching and he accidentally knocked the bag over and spilled a little onto Nasha's head.

"Hey!" She cried thinking he did it on purpose. "Oh you think that's funny huh!"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to." He said.

But she didn't listen. Instead she grabbed a handful of flour and chunked it toward him. However he dodged it and the flour hit Elkis's back instead. 

"Oh!"

She turned around and for a moment Nasha thought that she was in serious trouble. But much to her surprise, she threw flour right back at Nasha and started laughing. For a moment the salmon haired girl was too stunned to react but then she threw more flour at Elkis and some at Greige. Soon they were in an all out flour throwing battle. Laughter filled the air and smiles along with flour was all over their faces. Eventually the sound of the oven timer got them to stop. They took the meat out, combined it with the filling, flattened the first half of dough on to the three dishes, poured the filling in, then covered it with the second half of their dough. 

Elkis placed the pies in the oven and set the kids to take a bath to wash off all the flour. She cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes while waiting for the meat pies to finish baking. When the three pies were done she called the kids down to eat and she went to take a shower before having her dinner.

The meat pie was incredible. Nasha loved it. It was so warm, savory, and full of flavor. It brought back the very few happy memories she had. One of which was the first meat pie she ever had. During her stay at one of her other foster homes she had a neighbor who was an old woman called Mrs. Dawn. A widow who walked with a cane so she had trouble doing certain things around the house. Nasha agreed to help her with her chores on the weekend and in return she paid Nasha five bucks an hour. 

She was a very sweet lady and she had become very lonely since her husband died. She enjoyed Nasha's company and was one of the very few people who had ever been nice to the girl. Then one night Nasha had punched one of the older foster kids for cutting a piece of her hair off with scissors. Her foster parents punished her by locking her outside in in their shed with no dinner. It was cold and rainy that night but she didn't stay there long. 

Mrs. Dawn had seen them lock her in their and managed to pick it with one of her hair pins. She brought Nasha inside her house and cooked her a meat pie to eat for dinner. She then prepared her a bath, gave her some warm pajamas to wear, and let her sleep in her comfy guest beds. It was the first act of kindness Nasha had ever been given and she so desperately didn't want to leave. The next morning Mrs. Dawn called the police and reported the foster parent's mistreatment of her. They were arrested and the kids were all taken back into the system.

Mrs. Dawn wanted to adopt Nasha but the agency decided that she was too old and infirmed to take care of a child. Nasha begged the agency to at least let her visit Mrs. Dawn and they said they would consider it but she never saw Mrs. Dawn again. She died a year later and Nasha wasn't even allowed to attend the funeral because she had been transferred to a new foster home and her new foster parents refused to take her. Poor Nasha almost started crying when she thought about Mrs. Dawn. 

"Are you okay?" Greige asked when he saw her eyes getting watery.

"I'm fine." Nasha said blinking away her tears. "Listen Greige I...I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you the other night. I was wrong to say that about your parents."

"Yes you were." He said. "But I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Good."

A little while later Elkis came down from her shower and had her dinner. She asked what Nasha thought of it and she was pleased when the girl said she loved it. That it was one of the best she had ever eaten.

"You sure it was that good?" Elkis asked. "If you didn't like something you can tell me."

"No it was perfect."

"I'm glad to hear."

"And you made these just because they were my favorite?"

"Yes."

"But how did you know?"

"It was more of a hypothesis than knowing. The agency told me about your friend Mrs. Dawson and what she did for you. They said that you really loved her and that she made you happy. I thought maybe the pie would make you feel a little better about being here."

"Huh...It's been a long time since someone has ever cared about what made me happy."

"Well I care. Now who wants dessert? I have something very special planned."

"What is it?"

"Well since it's getting real cold here in Edolas I thought the perfect dessert for us to enjoy would be hot chocolate."

"I love hot chocolate!" Greige said. "That's my favorite thing in the whole world!"

"In that case I better make this hot chocolate very special."

"What brand of chocolate mix did you have?" Nasha asked.

"Oh no. I don't use mixed brand I make mine from scratch like the pies and I add just a little melted fudge to give it that extra chocolatey taste."

"Do you have marshmallows?" Greige asked.

"Are you kidding? Who makes hot chocolate and doesn't have marshmallows. I also have whip cream and other stuff you can add to give it a little flavor like peppermint and vanilla."

"Do you have cinnamon?" Greige asked. "I like cinnamon on my coco."

"We have cinnamon."

She made three mugs of hot chocolate, all three topped with marshmallows and whipped cream but only one with cinnamon. Nasha didn't like cinnamon and Elkis liked it but not so much with chocolate. Elkis couldn't get over how adorable Greige looked when he drank his hot chocolate for the first time. He was smiling with chocolate and cream on his lips. It made her and Nasha both laugh. As they drank their coco, Elkis put a movie on and by the time it ended the mugs were empty, Greige had fallen asleep in the recliner and Nasha had dozed off on the sofa. She smiled. Today had gone pretty well.

She put the mugs in the dish washer, turned off the tv, and covered each of the sleeping kids with a blanket. Nasha remained asleep when Elkis tucked her in but Greige woke up a little and hugged her neck. 

"Goodnight Elkis." He said sleepily.

He hugged her. He really hugged her. He liked her. She hugged him back gently and helped him get snuggled as he fell back asleep. It felt so wonderful. She had always wanted a child so badly but she had never been married (As far she knew) and she didn't feel right about getting pregnant without a husband so she tried adoption but she was rejected. Then she tried foster care but apparently there were no children in Edolas in need of care. She was just about to give up when one day Gren had seen her crying in the park.

She had received a rejection letter to her fostering any children in Edolas. He didn't really comfort her that much but he was decent and he did suggest that maybe she try fostering children from outside of Edolas. With that idea, Elkis did some research, put in references and applications and she ended up with these two kids who she had no intention of giving up on.

"Goodnight Greige." She said kissing his forehead.

She turned off the lights and went to her own bedroom to sleep. To Elkis it would have been the most perfect day and she fell asleep thinking that tomorrow even better because she had finally bonded with the kids. But around midnight something would cause her hope to be tested. At 2:00 in the morning she awoke to Greige pulling on her arm.

"Greige?" She said half awake. "Greige what's wrong? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Come!" He cried desperately. "Come! You have to come see!"

"See what?" She said becoming more awake. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you! You won't believe me! You have to see it!"

"Now calm down. Why do you think that I- Do you smell smoke?"

"Uh-huh! It's Nasha! She's on fire!"

"What?! 

She jumped from the bed and looked out the door to see that the hallway was filled with smoke.

"Okay don't be afraid. I'm gonna get you out of here." She assured him. "Just stay calm."

She grabbed the telephone from her nightstand, handed it to Greige, picked him up, covered him with a nearby blanket so he wouldn't inhale the smoke, and ran through hallway and down the stairs while holding her breath. Once outside she gently put him on the ground.

"Griege do you the number you dial for help?" She asked.

"911."

"Good. You call that number and tell them what's happening. I'm going back in to get Nasha."

Elkis went back inside and subconsciously prayed that she would be able to get to that little girl in time. She grabbed the fire extinguisher she had on the wall of the first room and went to the living room. The sofa was completely in flames and scorching the floor but in the center of it all was Nasha who was still asleep. She was sleeping in the fire. Elkis screamed and quickly extinguished the fire before grabbing her taking her outside. However she was shocked to see that Nasha had no burns, scar, or scorches. Even her pajamas were still in tact.

"Nasha?" She called. "Nasha! Nasha honey wake up!"

"Huh? What? What is it?" The girl yawned.

"Oh thank God." She said hugging her. "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright. What's going on? Why are we outside?"

"Nasha are you not aware of what just happened?" Elkis asked in amazement.

"What? What happened?"

"Honey you were on fire. You and the whole living room."

"I was? Oh no. Not again. No! No! No please! No! Not again!" She started panic.

"Nasha calm down."

"I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it!"

"Sweetie please. We can talk about this later right now I need you to calm down. Okay? Take a deep breath and relax."

Nasha did as she was told and before long they heard the sirens of the vehicles being driven police, paramedics, and firemen coming. Hopefully they would be able to shed some light on the situation. 

...

Years had gone by and sadly the village's treatment of Gray and his mother didn't get any better. People either went out of their way to stay away from them or just be cruel to them. They mostly inflicted their fear and cruelty on him so he didn't mind. As long as they didn't harm his mother he didn't care. Now there were a few who did show them compassion one of which was Macao the wood carver and toy maker. 

Unlike most of the villagers he didn't see any evil or darkness in Gray. He thought the boy was perfectly harmless and innocent. He also thought that he was a very intelligent and hard working boy, when he got older Macao allowed him to help around his shop to make extra money. In truth Macao wished that he could have had a son like Gray but unfortunately it appeared that he would never be a father.

"Good morning Macao." Gray said entering his shop with a basket of cotton made fabric. "I'm here with the fabric Mother spun."

"Excellent. Put it by the chair over there and I'll give you the money I owe you in a minute." The toy maker said. 

Gray walked over to the chair by the shelf. He couldn't help but take notice of the many toys placed on the shelf. All so detailed and perfectly made. Yes there never was a single toy maker as great as Macao. He had a way of somehow putting love into his toys when he made them. Gray wasn't sure how you could do that with an animate object but that's what made Macao's work one of a kind. One toy in particular held his attention longer than the rest. It was a wooden marionette puppet of a little boy. But unlike most marionettes this one was life sized and a very realistic face painted on it. 

"You'll probably get a lot of money for this one Macao." Gray said pointing to the puppet. "Looks like your finest work yet."

"Oh that one's not for sale."

"It isn't?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you make it?"

"Well the thing is...Oh you'll probably think I'm a stupid old fool if I tell you."

"No I won't. I promise."

"Alright. I...I made him...I made it to...To be my son."

"Come again?"

"I know it's silly but I've always wanted a child Gray and as you know I'm never going to have one so and I've accepted that but I thought it would be nice to pretend just for an occasional moment that I did have one. So I made him. Call it a coping process."

"I'm really sorry you couldn't have any children. You'd be a great father."

"You really think so?"

"My mother and I both say so all the time."

"Thank you."

"So." Gray said looking at the puppet. "What's his name?"

"Pardon?"

"He's your son so pretend or not he should have a name. Everyone should have name, at least that's what my mother says."

"Oh right! Yes he has a name. I call him Romeo."

"Nice name. What kind of personality does he have?"

"Hmm...Let's see." He thought. "If he were really my son he I'd want him to be smart and helpful. I'd want him to do well in school and be able to make friends. But above all I'd want him to be brave, truthful, and unselfish."

"Very few boys are like that."

"You were like that."

"No I wasn't I was like every other little boy."

"You were not. You hardly ever lied, you always put your mother first, and even though those rotten bullies terrorized you every time you set a foot out of your house you still went outside to help your mother with her work."

"Speaking of which I have to get back home to help her with the spinning. Have a good day Macao."

"Wait don't you want to get paid?"

"Oh yes! Thanks for the reminder. That'll be eight copper pieces."

"Oh really?" Macao said making a face that looked like he wouldn't be able to pay. "I don't have that many copper pieces with me at the moment."

"That's okay. You can pay us later."

"No I'm afraid all I can give you this."

Macao placed one coin in Gray's hand. He was about protest until he looked at the coin to see that it was made of pure silver. 

"Is this..." He trailed off as he was scared to ask.

"Yep. It's silver. I had been saving it in case I had a child so I could use it to buy books and clothes for him. But since I now know that's never going happen me I have no reason to keep it."

"I can't take this."

"Yes you can."

"No. You don't get money like this Macao."

"Neither do you or your mother."

"But you earned it, I didn't."

"Yes you did. You may not have earned it by spinning and selling fabric and thread but you did earn it by sacrificing your childhood to help your mother, growing up to be one of the very few decent men in this village, and for being a good friend to me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you'll take it."

Gray clutched the coin in hand and then hugged the kindly toy maker who returned the hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The young man said gratefully. "You've done so much for me and my mother. Ever since I was little. I promise I'm going to pay you back for all that."

"Nonsense my boy. Kindness has no price or debt. Neither does friendship or love or family." The man told him. "Now run along before your mother worries and give my regards to her."

"I will. Again thank you." Gray said going out the door. "For everything."


	15. Chapter 15

Gray couldn't stop smiling all the way home. He couldn't believe it. A silver piece. He never thought he'd ever see money like that in his young life. He could hardly wait to see the look on his mother's face once she saw it. 

"Mother I'm home." He said almost breaking the door to their house down in his excitement.

"My you're in a good mood." She observed. "Anything interesting happen at Macao's shop?"

"You could say that."

"What happened?"

"Well he couldn't pay me the eight copper pieces he owed us for the fabric."

"Oh...I see." She said in disappointment. 

"So he gave us a silver piece instead."

"What?"

"Uh-huh! Look it's real silver." He gave her the coin which she gazed at in amazement. 

"My goodness. This is silver. And Macao gave us this?"

"Yes. I tried to give it back to him but he insisted that we have it. He said that I earned it."

"Oh God bless that man. He's been a saint to us for years."

"I know and I'm going to try to pay him back for this. I don't know how I'll do that because we're poor as dirt but where there's a will there's a way."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now I want you to take that silver piece, go to the market, and buy enough food to keep us sustained for awhile and with whatever money you have left from that I want you to use to buy some leather. I'm going to use it to make you a new coat."

"I don't need a new coat Mother."

"Yes you do. This one you're wearing is worn out and dirty. You need something new with stronger material and sewing a new a coat for you would make me very happy."

"What about you? Is there anything from the market you really want?"

"No dear. I don't want anything."

"Are you sure? Because I would really like to get you something very nice."

"Alright if you happen to see a rose at the market I would like to have that."

"But Mother roses don't grow this time of year."

"I figured but that's the only thing I want for myself so there's no point in getting me anything special."

"Still I'll try to find one at least."

"Just worry about getting enough food and please be home before dark."

"I will."

Gray walked down to the village market and bought a good amount of food for him and his mother. After that he bought enough leather for his mother to make a proper coat and then he went to find a rose for his mother but just as he suspected it was much too cold for roses to be growing therefore there would were none to be sold. He felt disappointed that he couldn't bring her back something special. After all she had sacrificed so much for him. She deserved at least one little thing that made her happy. 

As he was walking home from the market he spotted Rufus at the side of the road. He became scared at first, worried that he would harass him like he normally did but this time his focus seemed to be on something else which made him feel very relieved. However as he drew nearer down the road he realized that what had Rufus so distracted was a short old man who appeared to be crippled and was wearing very unusual clothes. 

"Beggars aren't welcome in this village." Rufus told him. 

"Please I mean no harm." The old man said. "I'm just passing through."

"Well that comes at a price."

"Forgive me I have no money."

"That's too bad." 

He kicked away the stick that the old man was using to walk with causing him to fall down. 

"You can't get something for nothing old man. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about that."

"Please don't hurt me."

But Rufus just started kicking the old man. Gray knew that he should just keep walking. He knew that if he got involved he would get into a lot of trouble. He really didn't need Rufus or his father to hate him more than they already did. But he didn't.

"Stop." He said.

Rufus ceased kicking the old man and turned his attention to Gray.

"Did you say something?"

"No!..I mean yes...I think you should stop." He said meekly. 

"Stop?"

"Yes because...Because he's just an old man. He's not doing anything wrong."

"But out you heathen! Or you're next!" 

Now the little voice that represented Gray's fear was shouting at him to just leave and he almost listened to it but when Rufus turned around he saw the old man trying to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!"

He then slammed his boot right on to the old man's hand, seemingly crushing it and making him cry out in agony.

"Please!" He wailed. "Let me go! Have mercy!"

Finally Gray couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he grabbed the old man's walking stick and used it to hit Rufus on the back of the head, knocking him out. At first he was very stunned by this action. He had never hit anyone before. Not once in his life. He wasn't sure what to think of what he had done. But he didn't think long on it because the sound of the old man coughing snapped him out of his thoughts. He immediately went to his aid. 

"Are you alright?" He asked helping him to his feet and handing him his stick.

"I'm fine. Thank you young man."

"Are you sure you're okay? Is anything broken?"

"Only my foot but it was like that before I met that man."

"Do you need any help getting home?"

"Oh I don't have much of home. I'm a wanderer."

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No but I'm sure I can find an abandoned barn to stay in. There's plenty around here."

"Why don't you stay with me and my mother for the night? Our house is smaller than a barn but it has a fireplace so it'll be warm."

"That's kind of you but I have no way to pay you. The only thing of value I have are the clothes on my back. Oh! And this little thing."

And in his left hand, as if it appeared out of thin air, was a single rose. 

"But no I couldn't possibly give you a rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. It's only a mere flower, not worth letting a dirty, crippled, old man stay in your home."

"No. No. It's perfect!" Gray said. "Actually I've been trying to find a rose to give to my mother but they're out of season. How did you manage to find one?"

"I guess I was lucky."

"Would you be willing to let me have that? To give to my mother?"

"Of course. But are you sure you really want to let me into your home in exchange for this?"

"Yes. A rose might not be worth much to a lot of people around here but it's worth more than gold and jewels to my mother and seeing her happy is worth more than anything to me."

"Then I guess it's a deal." He smiled.

"Great. I'm Gray by the way."

"Call me Makarov."

So the two of them went back to Gray's house. Alina happily agreed to let Makarov stay the night. She even invited him to have dinner with them and it was a wonderful dinner thanks to the food Gray had bought with the money. They had baked bread, seasoned meat, and fresh greens with milk to drink. 

"This meal is fantastic." Makarov said. "My compliments to you good lady."

"Thank you Makarov. I do hope everything is to your liking?"

"It's wonderful."

"I'm glad. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. You've done quite enough. You and your son. Quite a young man he is."

"I know." She said smiling at her son who smiled back.

"Oh I almost forgot. I have surprise for you Mother." He said.

"What is it?"

He then presented her with the rose that Makarov had given him. Alina's eyes seemed to sparkle with awe when she saw it.

"Is that...Is it really?"

"Yes it is." He said.

She gently took the rose from him and brought it closer to her face so she could inhale it's perfume. 

"I can't believe you were able to find one."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Oh it's so beautiful. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." 

She kissed her son's forehead and went to put the rose in some water. 

"My what a generous and selfless young man you are." Makarov said to Gray. "Your mother must be so proud to have a son like you."

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's just that sometimes I feel like a burden to my mother. Like all I do is make life harder for her."

"Do you?"

"Not on purpose but.. It's too complicated to explain. You'd have to live here to know what I'm talking about."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alina came back to answer the door and the very moment Gray saw his face he knew he was in big trouble. It was Duke Lore, Rufus's father. 

"Duke Lore what are you doing here?" Alina asked.

"What do you think? Your boy attacked my son again and he has the bruise on his head to prove it."

"I know that and I also know that he did it to stop your son from tormenting a crippled old man. Now you have no good reason to be here so get off my property."

"After I speak with him."

"That's not going to happen. Now leave!"

"You can't shoo me away this time Alina. I brought my men and they're armed so if you don't want anyone to get hurt I suggest you bring your boy out here."

Alina didn't even want that monster to even look at her son. Not after the years of tormenting him. But she saw the men outside and she feared for Gray's safety and Makarov's. So all three of them came out of the house and faced the duke. He scanned Gray with his unfeeling eyes, taking in his appearance.

"My you've grown quite tall." He said. "I expected you be a short little imp for the rest of your life. How old are you now?"

"I'll be twenty next year."

"I see. Hmm it seems that you've inherited your mother's charming physical traits. I don't see your father anywhere in you. A pity, her looks are wasted on someone like you. Your really more suited to his traits." He turned his attention back to Alina. "I'll never understand how any woman could have allowed herself to be impregnated by such a demon and then give birth and actually love the beast he spawned."

"You're no better than he was." Alina said. "You use and torment people without any remorse just like he did."

"You know I think I've just about had it with that loose tongue of yours." He said. "And now that I think about it no one really buys fabric and thread from you anymore so you have no purpose here. I think it's time I sell you into slavery."

"No!" Gray cried. "No! Please! Don't! What do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Yes! I'll do anything just don't sell my mother into slavery!"

"You have no money. You have no influence, no land, no title, or power. You have nothing." But a horrid grin rose to his face when he thought of an awfully cruel idea. "Kiss my boot."

"I don't understand."

"You asked for my price. Kiss my boot."

"In...In front of my mother?"

"Kiss my boot!" He demanded. "Or I sell your mother tonight!"

Gray looked at Alina before lowering himself to the ground and reluctantly, shamefully kissing the duke's dirty boot. He laughed and cruelly kicked Gray in the jaw, knocking him backward.

"Gray!" Alina and Makarov went to his side while Duke Lore and his men left cackling in the night. 

Once inside she wiped the dirt and blood from her son's lip.

"I'm sorry Mother." He said. "I know I looked pathetic when I did it but I just couldn't let them sell you."

"You weren't pathetic. He's pathetic. Pathetic for preying on a good boy like you just because I wouldn't be his harlot." Alina put down the cloth and bowl of water she used to clean him with. "I think I'm going to get some air. Please excuse me."

Without a word she stepped outside of the house and poor Gray hung his head in shame.

"She's going out there to cry." He told Makarov. "To cry for me. She's been doing it ever since I was a boy and she never let's me see because she doesn't want me to know how much it hurts her to see me as the village pariah."

"You're both very brave for putting up with this kind of treatment for so long." 

"Yeah but I don't know how much longer any one of us can take it. We're probably going to be tortured by the man for the rest of our lives."

"Maybe not." Makarov said.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps it doesn't have to be this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not an ordinary man are you?"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. You have special abilities don't you? Power, magic."

Gray became worried when he said that. How did he know that Gray had magic? He never told anyone and he had not tried to use his powers since the horse incident so no stranger could possibly know that.

"I know you were born with magic Gray. Dark magic which you inherited from your father."

"How do you know my father?"

"He was a former student of mine. I taught him how to use magic with the hope that he would use it for good but he became selfish with it and made it dark."

"Magic? You teach magic? Wait a minute...You're not just some common old man are you?"

"That is correct. I am an all powerful wizard, one of the most powerful in the world and it was no coincidence that I came to this village. I came looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"When I heard your father had a child with the ability to use dark magic even from birth I feared that said child would be raised to be as horrible as he was. So I came here pretending to be a crippled beggar and I allowed that dreadful young to attack me in front of you. To see how you would react and I didn't find that rose. I used magic to make a appear as not only a thank you to your mother but to see if you would help a poor man for a humble reward."

"I'm not seeing the point here."

"You're nothing like your father which takes a huge weight off my back."

"What would you have done if I was like him?"

"You don't want to know. Believe me."

"You said that you gave my father his powers?"

"In a way."

"Then if you can give magic you can take it away right? Can you take away my powers? If you did no one would fear me anymore."

"Alas I can't do that. It's not as simple as give and take."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to take your father's power years ago but he was too strong. He had mastered it too well. Only an ancient item of magic or a curse could strip away power like that."

"Do you have an item like that?"

"No but I've searched for it for centuries."

"What about a curse?"

"I can't cast a curse. I mean I can but every curse requires the person who casts it to pay a terrible price and in many cases the price is just too horrible to pay."

"Then what do I do?"

"I can't take away your powers." He said. "But I can teach you how to use them."

"But it's dark magic and I don't want to use that." 

"What if I told you I could show you how to use it for good?"

"How can dark magic be good?"

"Any kind of magic can be used for good it just depends on what kind of person is using it. Let me teach you how to turn your father's curse on you into a gift. One that can help you be better than him and give you and your mother a better life."

"Can you really do that?"

"I can teach you but that's all I can do." 

"But why would you want to help me?"

"Let's just say it's to make up for my mistake. In a way I'm responsible for your father abandoning you and for the fact that you were born like this."

"Okay. What would I have to do?"

"You'd have to come live with me for a year."

"A year? But what about my mother? I can't just leave her for a whole year. She needs me to help her with her work."

"I will send your mother everything she needs to provide herself. She will be taken care of I promise."

Gray wasn't sure what to say. He always thought his powers were bad and had no good use. In fact everyone said that he was a monster because of his powers. But if this man could really help Gray use magic for good and help him give his mother a better life than he should take this opportunity.

"Alright." He said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent."

...

At the hospital the children were getting checked for burns while Elkis explained to the police what happened.

"So do you know what started the fire ma'am?" The policeman asked.

"No. I was asleep, the boy I'm fostering woke me and up said there was a fire."

"A child had to wake you to get you to realize that there was a fire?" He said suspiciously. "Don't you have smoke detectors?"

"I can't afford them."

"Did you leave the children alone with any lighters and matches?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She said getting annoyed.

"Did you leave any heaters running?"

"No."

"How about the oven?"

"The stove?"

"No."

"Microwave?"

"How do you leave a microwave running long enough to catch fire?"

"It happens very often actually."

"Oh really? Name one example."

"Well there's...There's...Uh...I can't think of one right now but it does happen."

"Ugh I don't have time for this. I need to check up on my kids."

"Ma'am I'm not done with you."

"Let me handle this." A third voice said and Elkis rolled her eyes when she recognized it. It was Gren who had the same grin on his face. "Hello again Miss Scarlet."

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"I'm a detective dearie. If something's not right I have to investigate it. Comes with the job."

"Well right now I really can't deal with you okay? So just do me a favor and leave me alone."

"You ought to be a little nicer to me Elkis."

"And why is that?"

"Because you might need my help with something in the future."

"I don't need help from someone like you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes because I know for a fact that whenever you try to help someone there are always strings attached."

"Indeed they are but whoever said it would be your strings I'm pulling?"

"I don't follow."

"Just keep in mind that I'm the only person in this town who knows every little secret, trick, and tactic performed by the underhanded and corrupt. That includes the mayor and you better believe me when I say that once she gets word of this she is going to be a challenge."

"Why would she be involved in this?"

"I think we both know why. That is if you really believe that she hates you so much that she can't stand to see you happy."

"I never said that I believed that."

"Doesn't mean it's not true, does it?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll leave you to comfort your children now and I'll try not to bother you but if you ever need my assistance my door is always open."

He gave her a teasing grin and left the hospital. Elkis watched him cautiously then went to check on Nasha and Greige.


	16. Chapter 16

Nasha and Griege appeared to be fine and sustained no burns from the fire but they were kept overnight just be on the safe side. Elkis had a hard time sleeping there that night because she was very worried about the kids. She wasn't sure what she'd do if either of them had been hurt. 

When morning came she called Nakku and asked him to bring over a set of clean clothes for her and the kids to change into. The fire had only damaged the living room so none of their more important items were destroyed. 

"They're going to be alright Elkis." Nakku told her. 

"I just can't wrap my head around how that fire started." The red head said. "Nothing was left on, I keep matches and other dangerous stuff like that in a locked drawer, how did this happen?"

"The police are looking into it right now."

"The police?"

"They suspect arson."

"Why would someone set fire to my house? And it was from the inside."

"I don't know but when I went to get the clothes I saw them snooping around."

"Gren wasn't with them was he?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He was here last night at the hospital and I think he was trying to warn me about something. But I couldn't tell. The way he talks hardly makes any sense."

"Well he's a shady guy. Why do you expect?"

A few minutes later a nurse with long white hair walked into the waiting room. She recognized her as the nurse who worked with the doctor examining the kids.

"So are they alright?" She asked her.

"Yes Miss Scarlet they're fine." The nurse replied with a smile. "You just have to fill out these papers and you can take them home."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Lusha and a man with long green hair who was with her.

"Mayor Heartfilia what are you doing here?" Elkis asked. 

"I heard about the fire so I had the police do a little search of your house." The blonde said.

"Don't you need a warrant for that?"

"Yes and I have one."

"Why did you have the police search my house? It was an accident."

"Well perhaps I could just dismiss it as that if it was just you living there but now you have children and one can't be too careful when children are involved."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here and who's this?" She asked pointing to the green haired man. 

"Everyone this is Johann Justine." Lusha introduced. "Edolas's social worker."

"Social worker?!" 

"Yes Miss Scarlet." He said. "Until the police discover that fire you're under investigation for parental neglect."

"Parental neglect? What are you talking about? I got the kids out of there as soon as I knew there was a fire in the house."

"But the fire could have been started by a careless and irresponsible action of yours."

"What? Where are you getting this from?!"

"Just some observations that the police noticed."

"What observations?"

"Important ones. So until this is sorted out I shall take the children and place them in proper care."

"Take them? No you can't just take them!"

"Calm down ma'am. If you really aren't responsible for the fire then they'll be returned to you."

"But if they aren't." Lusha said. "Then they'll have to leave Edolas and be shipped back to the agency."

"You can't do this."

"I promise you Miss Scarlet they will be well taken care of." Johann said.

"But you don't understand you can't just move them like this. They're already having trouble adjusting as it is."

"And Elkis is not neglectful." Nakku defended. "You have no proof that she caused that fire."

"We have no proof that she didn't either." Lusha said.

"Mayor Heartfilia with all due respect this isn't right. Think of what it could do to the kids?"

She glared at Nakku with extreme hatred and almost looked like she was ready to slap him.

"You are in no position to lecture anyone about what's in the best interest of a child." She hissed venomously at the mechanic which made him very confused. She then regained her composure. "I will have someone suitable look after them until this is sorted out. Mr. Justine you will handle the arrangements."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"No! I won't let you take them." Elkis declared.

"If you interfere you'll be arrested." 

"This is crazy!" She said in frustration. "Could you at least let me talk to them before you take them? So they won't be scared."

"Very well." 

When Elkis told the kids what was happening they were very upset but they didn't make a fuss. Despite their young age they knew how serious this was and that there was no way they could avoid being taken from her care but Elkis assured them that she would get them back. In front of them she was perfectly calm and sure of herself but as soon as they were gone she started panic.

"Nakku what am I going to do?" She said to him. 

"Don't worry Elkis. You heard what he said, if the police don't find anything-"

"But they will find something! Even if there isn't anything there they'll find it."

"I don't understand."

"Come on Nakku you know how the police works in this town. They're completely under Lusha's thumb. She wants to take the kids from me and send them back. I know it! Why that is I have no idea but it's what she wants and I guarantee you she's going to play dirty to make it happen."

"Okay calm down. I'm sure we can find a way to prevent that."

"But how? Almost everyone in this town is her puppet. They're either just as corrupted as she is or scared to death of her." She said. 

"I want to help. I do and I will but I don't know what I can do. I don't what either of us can do. It's not like we know a cop who the mayor doesn't have in her back pocket."

Elkis almost agreed but then she remembered the little conversation she had with a certain someone last night. Someone who she knew that she would be crazy to trust but desperate times call for desperate measures as they say.

"Actually..." Elkis said getting an idea. "We do."

"Come again?"

"I think we need to start our own investigation. One that actually helps me and I think I know the person who can and will help us but you're not going to like it."

"What do you mean? Who is he?"

"Detective Fullbuster."

"Are you out of your mind?! You can't trust him!"

"I have no choice. He's the only authority figure in this town who's not intimidated by or in cahoots with the mayor and when you get down to him when you ask for something he does deliver."

"Yeah at a high price. Elkis you might as well be making a deal with the devil if you go to him for help."

"So be it then. I don't care if I have to sell my soul, I am not letting her take those kids from me."

"Elkis not to be insensitive but if this doesn't workout why not just take in some other kids?"

"Because these two need me. They've had adults who they've trusted to take care of them, let them down or just give up on them. I will not do that. They need someone to always be there for them and that's going to be me. I don't care what price I have to pay."

Nakku sighed. He could tell by that burning flame in her eye that there was no talking her out of the decision she was going to make. Which meant that next stop was Detective Fullbuster's office. He was at his desk sporting that same smirk he always wore as if he was expecting her to come. 

"Good morning Miss Scarlet, you're looking lovely as usual. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Mayor Heartfilia is having me investigated for child neglect." Elkis said. "She thinks that fire was started by some irresponsible act of mine. If the police find something I'll lose Nasha and Greige."

"Well is there anything for them to find?"

"No but the police are basically the mayor's puppets so they'll plant something to find."

"I see and let me guess you want me to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"You're pretty much the only law man who's not afraid of her so yes."

"In that case you've come to the right guy. I can make sure that this turns out in your favor and that you get the kids back."

"But for what cost?" Nakku asked suspiciously. "You don't exactly have a history helping people out of the goodness of your heart. If you even have one."

"Oh." Gren sighed pretending to be upset. "You really think that low of me Mr. Dragneel? I'm deeply hurt. But you do have a point I typically don't stick my neck out for people without a price. But I'm willing to make an exception for you Miss Scarlet."

"Really?" Elkis said.

"I don't buy that." Nakku said. "Why would you help her without wanting something in return?"

"Who knows? Maybe I just don't like to see a promising family be separated." Gren said. "Or maybe having these kids stay here ensures that I get something I want in the future."

"What does that mean?" Elkis asked.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about. Just know that I'll take your case free of charge."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Nakku said.

"Oh really Mr. Dragneel, in all the years I've been around have either one of you known me to actually lie?"

He was right. Gren may have been twisted but he didn't lie. If one positive thing could be said about Gren Fullbuster it was that he was honest. He wouldn't always give you all the details on something but he wouldn't lie.

"Alright I'll trust you on this." Elkis said.

"Good choice Miss Scarlet." Gren said. "And by the way Mr. Dragneel I do get something out of this it just doesn't come from my client."

"Then who does it come from?" Nakku said.

"Why madame mayor of course."

"I don't follow."

"It's very simple. If Miss Scarlet gets the kids back then Mayor Heartfilia loses and I find it so very entertaining when she doesn't get her way."

"Why?"

"I don't know really. We all have our own ways of being amused. Mine is watching the manipulative and self-entitled people of high society fall from the hill of power and tumble down into the pit of failure."

"So you like it when the mayor doesn't get her way?"

"Not just the mayor. Pretty much anyone who thinks that they can have whatever they want. Of course she's a personal favorite of mine."

Nakku leaned over to Elkis and whispered something to her.

"Okay you do realize this guy's sick right?"

"Yes." She whispered back. "But right now he's my only hope. I wouldn't got to him if I wasn't desperate."

"You know you I can hear you two." Gren said. 

...

At first Alina objected to Gray using his powers. She was afraid that if he used his powers the villagers would fear him more or worse the magic would corrupt him like it did to his father. But Maakrov assured her that it wasn't the magic that drove her ex lover to leave her. It was his own selfish desires. He also told her that Gray would be safely hidden during his training so no one would harm or persecute him. He explained to her that it was better that Gray understood his powers and learned how to control them rather than to just fear them and hide them away.

He told Alina where he and Gray would be staying and advised her not to tell anyone else. Gray promised to write her once a week and that he would stay out of trouble. Makarov gave her a magic pillow which would have one silver coin under it every morning when she woke up from sleeping on it. That way she would be able to buy food and anything else she needed. She was grateful to Makarov for his kindness and she was sad at the thought of being away from her son for a year but she accepted that it was for the best.

"I'll be home before you know it Mother." He said on the day he would leave. 

"I just can't believe I have to spend an entire a year without you." She said. "I mean I always knew that eventually you'd have to leave home and live your own life I just didn't expected it to be so soon."

"You sure you'll be alright here on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Before you were born I lived alone for quite sometime and I have Macao to keep me company. You just focusing on trying to understand whatever strength is inside of you and how you can put it to good use."

"I will."

"And when you come back I'll have the new coat already for you."

"I can't wait to wear it."

Alina hugged her son and held him as if she feared this was the last time she would ever hold him again. He hugged her back in a way to assure her that he would come home safely by the year's end.

"I love you Gray. No matter what happens, I will always love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you too Mother and i'll be thinking of you for the entire year."

She kissed his forehead and all too soon she had to allow him to leave with Makarov. They stayed in a secluded house high up in mountains. A place where few people went to. Not an ideal home for most but a perfect place for two magic users who are trying not to draw any attention to themselves. His first lesson began the day right after they arrived.

"One of the best ways to learn to control magic is to channel it." He said.

"How do I do that?" Gray asked.

"Let's start with having you combine your magic with something you know how to do well."

"I don't understand?"

"Before I became a great wizard I was a simple candle maker. I had a knack for making some of the finest candles that there ever were. So when I first started learning how to use magic I applied it to a skill I was good at. Candle making. You're skilled in spinning right?"

"Yes."

Makarov snapped his fingers and a spinning wheel appeared.

"So try to use spinning to help you learn magic."

"Okay." Gray looked at the tool used for making cloth. Wondering how he could use this to help his training. "I've got an idea. Maybe I could turn this spindle into a weapon of some sort. Like a sword or something."

"I wouldn't do that. I tried that once years back but I ended up accidentally cursing the spindle instead. If anyone ever pricked their finger on it they would sleep for a hundred years and then die if they didn't wake by the time those years were up."

"Ouch. Was there a way to break the curse?"

"Yes. All curses can be broken. That one in particular can only be broken by true love's kiss."

"True love's kiss?"

"Indeed. True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can transcend time and space. It can wake someone from a cursed sleep, it can turn a hideous creature beautiful, it can even bring back memories lost. There's no limit to what true love can do. But we'll discuss more than that later on. The point is you have to be careful with what you can use magic for especially if you wield dark magic."

"Dark magic is evil right?"

"Sort of. I mean yes it casts curses and hexes and a lot of the times it comes at a price but it can be used for good. I wield both light and dark magic and I have found ways to put both kinds to good use."

"How can dark magic be used for good?"

"I'll teach you how eventually but for now you just need to focus on learning to control it through a skill of yours. As I was making my candles I channeled my magic into my work and was able to make rainbow flame candles."

He made a candle appears in his hand and when he lit it the fire was a rainbow that reached up and outstretched to the other side of the room.

"Wow." Gray said in amazement.

"I know. They make great gifts." He said. "Now you try to channel your magic into your work."

Gray sat down in front of the spinning wheel and thought hard about what he was going to do. How exactly was this going to work? How could he combine his magic with his spinning skills. He thought back to when he was a boy and he had first learned to spin. His mother had told him that he could probably spin anything into something. That's when he got an idea.

"Makarov could you please get me some straw to spin?"

"Straw? Don't you need wool or cotton to spin?"

"I wanna try something."

"Alright then."

Makarov made a basketful of straw appear next to him. Carefully Gray took some of the straw, closed his eyes, and began to spin while willing the magic inside of him to do as he wished and the next time he opened his eyes he saw that what the straw had become was not ordinary cloth or yarn. It was a magnificent thread of pure gold. He had actually spun straw into gold.

"Excellent." Makarov said. "Just excellent. You're more gifted than I thought. But there's much more to learn my boy. So much more." 


	17. Chapter 17

It was a long year of hard training. Makarov was a strict and firm teacher but also gentle and patient. He made sure that Gray understood everything there was to know about magic and how everything he did, thought, and felt had an effect on the power in him.

"Magic responds to emotions." He had told his student during one lesson. "Which is why you must try not be impulsive when using it. You must be reasonable and think before using it. Consider the consequences."

"Okay." Gray said understanding.

"Magic can also effect how you see yourself."

"How so?"

"Let me ask you something Gray, how do you see yourself?"

"I don't understand."

"What do you think of yourself? What do you see when you look in a mirror?"

"Well..." He said nervously. "To be honest I see myself as something ugly. Something that just can't be loved or accepted."

"You mustn't think of yourself that way. If you do your magic may end up turning you into exactly that. An ugly creature that is unloved and unaccepted. You must learn to see yourself as what you really are."

"And what's that?"

"That's for you to figure out. Only you can really know for sure who you really are."

"Well it's hard to see myself as anything other than ugly or unwanted when I have spent twenty years being called that by a whole a village of people."

"I understand but you can change that. Once you have mastered your power you and your mother can move away from that place and start a new life. One where you'll be regarded as a hero for using your magic to help others. That is if that's what you want. I can only teach you how to use magic it's your choice on what you do with it."

"Would it be so bad if I used my magic to benefit myself?"

"Hmm...That's a tricky subject. The desire to use magic for selfishness is hard to resist. I myself still struggle with it. But it helps to remember that all magic comes with a price and the more selfish you are with it the higher the price goes up."

"Does that mean helping people with magic would come at a price?"

"In a way but you would be paying that price by sacrificing your own time and want to help someone who needs it. Who deserves it. Even fairy magic has it's own price."

"It does?"

"Well maybe I shouldn't say it has a price. I mean it's not free. Fairies most of the time can only lend their magic to others if they've done something to deserve it and that's pretty much what light magic is. It rewards those who deserve it most."

"What about dark magic?"

"Dark magic was originally created to punish mortals who had selfish and greedy hearts but much like humans, the creatures who used dark magic became ensnared by their own selfish desires as well. Some still only use it as a punishment for the wicked but there are very few of them now."

"Is that what you think I should do? Punish people?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could give them a chance to redeem themselves. Let them see what their wrong ways will cost them if they don't change for the better."

"I'm not sure if I want to do that but I do want to help people. Because then maybe they'll finally accept me and my mother."

"That's not how helping people works Gray. You don't do it to earn their gratitude or favor. You do it because it's the right thing to do."

But Gray didn't really understand that part of the lesson. Still he continued to listen to Makarov, study, and train hard. His magic became stronger and stronger, he was like a prodigy. The old wizard had never seen a person who could learn magic so fast and by the end of the year Gray had mastered it completely. The young man was so excited when it was all over and he could hardly wait to see his mother again. He thanked Makarov for all his teachings and used his magic to hurry home as fast as he could.

He arrived at the old house with a bouquet of roses in his hand to surprise her with. Although it would be nothing compared to the surprise he would have for her later when they moved into their new home. It would be glorious castle complete the rose garden she always wanted. 

"Mother I'm home." He opened the door and expected to find her spinning at the wheel. But she wasn't there. "Mother? Are you here?"

No answer. He searched the whole house but she was no where to be seen. Odd. She didn't usually leave the house at this time of the day. When he couldn't find her at home he checked the village market place but she wasn't there either. Finally he decided to ask Macao if he knew where she was.

When he stepped into the toy shop he noticed that it wasn't as bright or happy as it usually was. Macao wasn't the same either. He was sitting in a corner hanging his head in a very bitter manner. When he looked up to see Gray there was a brief spark in his eyes but then it faded all too soon.

"Gray..." He said softly. "You're back."

"Yes I am."

"It's...It's good to see you."

"You too. Listen I'm trying to find my mother. Do you know where she is?"

Macao became silent and had a look on his face. A look that said that he was terrified of what he was about to tell the young man. A look that told Gray that something was wrong. That something had happened while he was gone.

"Macao...Where's my mother?"

"Oh Gray." He sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what? What's going on?"

"It happened last month. Someone swiped one of your letters to your mother and gave it to Duke Lore. He read it and learned what you were doing. He convinced the whole village that once you learned how to use your magic you would be a threat to us all. A mob came to your house and they insisted that your mother tell them where you were. But she refused so they...They...They..."

He had tears in his eyes and he was choking on his words.

"They hanged her." He forced himself to say.

Time seemed to become frozen to Gray as he dropped the roses in his hand which withered into ash once they hit the floor.

"They...What?" His body trembled.

"I tried to stop them!" He wept. "But they-"

Gray finally noticed that Macao had yet to stand up. He then reached over and grabbed a stick which he used to hold himself up. "They held me down and broke my foot. They crippled me so I could only watch as they dragged her away."

"No." Gray said shaking his head. "No. No this is some mistake. You're saying she's dead? She's not dead!"

"Follow me son."

In a daze Gray followed the hobbling man out of the shop and to an area of green grass and rich soil where in the center of it was a grave. A grave with marked with a large heart of wood that had the words: 

_Alina_

_A_ _Beautiful_ _Woman_

 _A_ _Beloved_ _Mother_

 _A_ _Dear_ _Friend_

Carved into it.

"I buried her here and I made the tomb stone myself." Macao said. "I'm sorry I couldn't use real stone. I hope you approve of the words I used."

There was no denying it now. His mother was dead. Dead and buried. Gray couldn't breathe.

"Why?" He said still trembling. "Why did this happen?"

"The bastard Duke Lore said it was to protect the village from a beast but I know that it was really because he wanted to make you and your mother suffer for her rejection of him. He offered to let her live if she told him where you were hiding but she said she'd rather die than do anything that could lead to harming you."

"But how...How could she do that? How could she just let herself die to keep them from finding me?"

"She loved you Gray. That's how she could do it. When a parent truly loves a child nothing is more important to them than that child's happiness and well being. I was there when you were born you know and I could tell right away, from the very moment she saw you for the first time, she would never love anything more than you. Not even her own life."

He then pulled a wrapped bundle of something from his satchel.

"Before she died she told me to give this to you. I'll leave you now to have a moment."

He hobbled away after that. Once alone Gray unwrapped the bundle ever so slowly and saw that inside was a fine leather trench coat with cuffs, strong material, a greatly detailed stitching. Next to the coat was a note that read.

 _For_ _my_ _handsome_ _son_.

 _Don't_ _ever_ _forget_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _love_ _you_.

"Handsome!" Gray spat. 

There was nothing handsome about him. Nothing beautiful. Nothing good. Nothing about him that could be loved. This village had branded him a beast since day one and he could have forgiven them for that but now they had taken the only light he had in his dark world. For that they would pay. 

As he felt his inner hatred and self loathing build up his appearance began to change into something terribly frightening.

"They want a beast?" He snarled under his breath. "Fine. I'll show them a beast."

At that moment Duke Lore and his thuggish friends were celebrating at his manor. Drinking, gambling, and getting handsy with women of the night. 

"Another round wench!" The duke told one woman. She brought him a goblet of wine but just before he could sip the door blew open and the room started to grow dark. "What is this? Emil look into it."

His drunk partner in crime went to do as he was told but when he reached the door way he was stabbed in the chest by a figure that was hiding in the shadows. Everyone in the room became stiff with fear and/or shock. The duke then ordered his men to shoot the figure and while arrows did hit him he still walked into the room with the shadows following. One by one he either stabbed or snapped the neck of each of his men, scaring the women into running for their lives, until only the duke remained.

"Who...Who are you?" He asked shaking.

"Oh have you forgotten my face already? It's only been a year." The figure spoke.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? My what a delicious sense of irony." He giggled in sickening voice. "Perhaps this will jog your memory."

He moved his foot out of the shadows. 

"You ask me what I want? Kiss my boot."

At once the duke realized in horror who he was and his horror was furthered when the rest of him came out of the shadows to let him see his appearance. There he stood with his rough and black scarred skin, his blackened claw-like finger nails, his pointy teeth, and his twisted face of pure madness.

"You." The duke said.

"That's right me." He grinned viciously. "The son of the innocent woman you hanged."

The man looked scared out of his mind. He thought he would kill over from fright right then and there.

"Why so surprised?" Gray said. "You always said that I was a threat. That I was a monster. That I would eventually come some great terror. That's what you told the villagers right? That's how you got them to kill my mother right?!"

He couldn't talk.

"Oh but wait you didn't actually mean it did you? You didn't really see me as anything harmful. You just preyed on their fear and used it to torment me and my mother because she was smart enough not to sleep with you. You pitiful excuse for a human being."

He grabbed the duke by his throat and lifted him off the ground. 

"No! Please! Have mercy!" He pleaded cowardly.

"Did you have mercy on my mother?" 

He proceeded to strangle the man slowly and painfully until he was dead and he grinned the whole time.

Gray wasn't himself anymore. The dark magic and the years of self loathing, mistreatment of others, and now the loss of his mother had made him snap and twisted him up into the shadow beast. Humanity would pay for this. They would pay for branding him for all those years and for stealing the only person who loved him. Oh he would help people alright but his services would always come at a high price. There were no truly good people who deserved kindness. None.

Well...Perhaps one.

Later that night Gray went back to Macao's shop. The poor man had fallen asleep. Still unaware of what Gray had become. Macao had been a real friend to him since the beginning. Never once treating him like the monster people said he was and on top of that he tried to save his mother. Gray meant what he said when he told the toy maker that he would pay him back for all his years of friendship and compassion. Now he knew how to do so. 

First he fixed Macao's broken foot with his magic. Then he composed a note for him and approached the little boy puppet the man had carved a year ago. He couldn't make it a real boy but he could give it a life and a chance to become Macao's real son. He ran his fingers over the puppet's chest, by morning's light it would awake alive and the instructions on how to make him real were on that note he left.

His last act of kindness before leaving the village and starting his new life as the Shadow Beast.

...

Wednesday was the hearing on weather or not Elkis's neglect was responsible for the fire in her house. If it was decided then she would lose the kids. She waited with baited breath on what the results of this would be. She hoped that Gren would come through. He said that he had found something during his search.

"You see Mr. Justine." Gren told the social worker at the hearing. "A gas pipe underneath the house had burst that night and it could have spread through the vent in the living room. Miss Scarlet was in no way responsible for what happened."

"That can't be true!" Lusha protested.

"I have the photos right here." He had the pictures of said pipe to Johann who examined them. "Pictures don't lie Mayor Heartfilia."

"But I'm sure she caused that fire. Didn't the police find something?" She said.

"Not a thing although I caught one trying to plant a few matches in the kids's room." Gren said staring at the mayor triumphantly. "Surprised that he would actually do that. He's a very spineless officer. But then again that can make him very easy to manipulate can't it?"

Lusha didn't speak but she gave him one hell of glare.

"Mr. Justine surely you can agree that Miss Scarlet is no threat to the kids and this was just an accident." 

"I agree Detective Fullbuster."

"Does this mean I get my kids back?" Elkis asked.

"Yes Miss Scarlet. I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you."

The hearing was adjourned and Elkis waited patiently for the kids to be brought to her. 

"A gas pipe?" She said to herself. "What are the odds? Glad you found it. I better check for those the next time I move in someplace new."

"Oh the gas pipe didn't start the fire." Gren said.

"What?"

"It was so far underground that when it burst the soil snuffed out the gas."

"So you lied?"

"I didn't lie. A gas pipe did break and it could have spread through the vent and started the fire but it didn't."

"Do you not know what really caused that fire?"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea of what caused it but if I told them they would have thought I was crazy and you would have still lost the kids. Well you would have at least lost the little girl."

"Nasha? Why?"

"I've seen her file. She did start a fire in her foster home once when she was five."

"Are you saying she did this?"

"Not intentionally."

"But she couldn't have done it. I had everything she could use to start a fire locked away."

"The thing is dearie there's more than one way to accidentally start a fire and be grateful that I swiped that file before Madame Mayor could get it. It would be a shame if she could find someway to prove that one of those kids is unstable and mentally unwell."

"Do you know why she's trying to get rid of the kids?"

"Maybe." He smirked. 

"It's to make me miserable isn't it?"

"That's part of the reason. Actually it's more like a bonus."

"Then why does want them gone? What does she have against them?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out yourself."

"Why?"

"Because that's much more entertaining to watch." He got up to leave but just before going out the door he stopped to give her a little advice. "Here's a little hint. Children aren't always as helpless and naive as they appear. In fact sometimes they can figure things out better than adults."

She didn't understand at all what he meant by that. But right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was getting her kids back and when Mr. Justine brought them in they both ran to her and hugged her. Greige she expected a hug from but not Nasha. She was especially surprised by the girl's embrace and looked at her in shock.

"What?" She said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You hugged me." Elkis said.

"Yeah so?"

"So...I...I didn't think you liked me."

"I didn't." She said. "At first. At first I thought you were just going to play the sweet mother act and ditch me as soon as I screwed up. I was so sure that you'd send me back after the fire but you actually wanted me. You wanted to keep me."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because I like you that's why and I believe that you deserve a chance at having a home and a family."

Nasha smiled and hugged her again. Happy that she had finally found someone who would actually accept her and give her a chance. Truth be told it was all she ever really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters we meet local therapist Dr. Fernandes who feels a familiar connection to Elkis and in the past we'll get to see how Erza and Jellal first met and fell in love.


	18. Chapter 18

With the custody incident settled, Elkis chose to take the kids home and call someone to restore her burned living room. But when she arrived she found police tape and demolition workers around her house.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She shouted.

"Miss Scarlet." Said the man in charge. "I'm very sorry to tell you this but we have a court order to demolish your house."

"What? Why?"

"There's a broken gas pipe under here and it must be removed before it causes any further harm. To do that we must demolish this house so experts can dig underground for it."

"But you can't do this! This is my home! Where am I and the kids supposed to live?"

"I can't help you there. I'm sorry. I can allow you to go inside and get your things but that's it. You can't stay here anymore."

"This is ridiculous! Who issued this court order?!"

"Mayor Heartfilia."

"Ugh! Why am I not surprised?!"

She argued with them for almost an hour and didn't agree to their terms until they threatened to call the police. Not wanting to face jail time especially when she just got the kids back, she reluctantly told the kids to pack up all their belongings while she did the same with hers. She couldn't afford to bring her furniture. She could only bring what could fit in suitcases, boxes, and bags. Whatever remained in the house would be destroyed.

She tried to get a room at a motel or a bed and breakfast but apparently their policies wouldn't allow them to take in someone who had been investigated by the police. In other words Lusha had spread the word about the custody case and made it sound like Elkis was an arsonist who got off on a technicality.

"I swear this woman is relentless." She cursed under her breath.

"So where are we going to live?" Nasha asked her.

"I don't know but for now I'm afraid it's my car." Elkis said. "It won't be long. I promise. I'll think of something."

"How exactly are we supposed to live in a car?"

"We'll manage."

"Manage what?" Nakku was walking back from work when he saw them packing things into her car. "Going on a trip?"

"No. Lusha had my house demolished."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently it's the only way to remove the bust gas pipe underneath. But actually it's her way of finding another reason to take the kids out of my custody. They can't stay with me if I don't provide suitable living conditions."

"Have you tried a motel or a bed and breakfast?"

"They won't take me because I've been investigated by the police."

"So you're gonna live in your car?"

"I don't have any other option and it's only a matter of time before Mr. Justine gets wind of this and sends the kids back."

Nakku thought for a moment and he got an idea.

"Well why don't you all stay with me in my apartment?"

"Nakku that's sweet but I can't."

"Why not? I have two bedrooms. You and Nasha can have the guest room, Greige will take my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nakku I can't ask you to do that. It's too much."

"It's better than a car isn't it?"

"But that's your home. To impose-"

"You wouldn't be imposing. To be honest I'm lonely. I've gotten tired of living by myself."

"I don't know if you realize what you're offering. It's not just me who's living with you. It's me and two kids who are ten and thirteen. Children in those age groups aren't easy to live with."

"Hey I'm actually more good with kids than you think. I babysit Mr. Conbolt's son and Mrs. Marvell's granddaughter all the time. They're thirteen and twelve. I think I know what I'll be living with."

"You really don't mind us staying with you?"

"Not at all."

"Okay but let me pay half the rent."

"You don't have to do that."

"I can and I will. I'll get a second job. Maybe Mrs. Marvell will let me work at her diner."

"Why not? You're bound to be better employee than Cara."

"Does she not do a good job?"

"She does but she tends to sneak in a few sips of liquor between her break time and you know how Mrs. Marvell is a stickler for sober workers. Mrs. Marvell knows me very well so I'll recommend you for hire."

"Thanks."

"Anything for a friend right?"

"Right...Oh no."

"What?"

"I forgot the kids have to see that therapist tomorrow."

"They're seeing a therapist?"

"Shh!" She hushed before whispering. She didn't want the kids to know yet because she didn't want them to think she was having them see him because she believed them to be crazy. "It's not what you think. I thought maybe a therapist could help me find out more about them. So I could help them get through their emotional problems."

"Okay so what's the issue?" He whispered.

"I don't know if I can afford him now."

"Hey if it's too expensive I'll chip in."

"No Nakku. Not money. Letting us stay with you is enough."

"I want to help you however I can. Especially if you're still going to work and not mooch off of me."

"But you have money problems too."

"Yes but I have a home, food, and no family. You are homeless, out of resources, and you have kids. So which one of us do you think needs money more?"

She smiled and hugged him. Sometimes Nakku just amazed Elkis. The way he always went out of his way to help someone was almost unreal. Made her wonder how anyone could hate him.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He said hugging her back.

They moved in during the afternoon and Nakku helped both Elkis and the kids get settled in. As he was helping Nasha get unpacked he couldn't help but notice the little toy kitty cat that fell out of her bag.

"What's this?" He asked picking it up.

"It's nothing! Give it back!" She grabbed it from him. "You shouldn't be going through my things! Creep!"

"I'm sorry but I wasn't going through your things. It fell out of your bag." Nakku explained. "I hope I didn't mess it up. I...I'll leave you alone."

He started to leave the room. Nasha didn't know why but she suddenly felt bad for how she spoke to him and wanted to not only apologise but tell him about her toy.

"Wait." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you or called you that."

She showed the blue teddy cat to him.

"His name is Happy. I've had him for as long as I can remember. Growing up he's pretty much the only thing that made me happy so I called him that. I know it's a silly name."

"No I like it." He said with a smile. "Funny thing though when I was a boy I...I think I had a pet named Happy once."

"You think?"

"I was very little so I don't know if it's a memory or if I just imagined it. Heck I don't even know what kind of pet it was." He looked at the toy in her hand. Cute little thing. Do you know who gave it to you?"

"No. I don't. I know I'm probably too old to still be carrying him around...or to act like it's real instead of a toy but all my life I've had the strangest feeling that it's somehow alive. When I was real little I used to think that every night when I went to sleep he- I mean it would watch over me. Like it was protecting me."

"Maybe he was." Nakku said. "You know they say that toys will protect kids from the monsters who hide under their beds."

"There were no monsters under my bed."

"How do you know? Maybe there were but you never saw them because Happy here kept you safe."

"Oh yeah? How? Look at him. He's little."

"Don't underestimate what animal will do to protect a person they love. Why there have been horses known to fight like lions to protect their riders."

"Well I doubt Happy could fight anything. He can't even blink."

"Maybe he can move, he just chooses not to because he knows it would freak everyone out."

Nasha couldn't help but let out a little laugh at how far Nakku's imagination stretched. He definitely was creative and you don't see a lot of that in adults. Part of her wished she had met him back when she was little and loved using her imagination. He no doubt would have made a great playmate.

"Hey do you mind if I hold him?" Nakku asked looking at the toy.

"Why?"

"I just want to feel him. He looks soft."

She gently handed the stuffed kitty to him. Nakku held it gently. As if it were a real animal or a real friend. For some reason it made him feel like he had been breifly reunited with a long lost pet or friend from his childhood.

"He's a good friend." He said handing it back to her. "Be good to him."

"I will. I may be too old to see him- it as anything more than a toy but I'll take care of it. After all it did make me happy."

She laid her toy on top of the bed she would share with Elkis then went with Nakku to help everyone else unpack. Unknown to both of them, as soon as they left the room a tear dripped down from the unblinking eye of the stuffed blue kitty cat.

...

A royal coach was going down a trail in the forest. What the coach carried was a chest of gold coins that were to be delivered to the Summer Palace of the king of Northern Fiore. He and his family were staying here for the Summer to take some time off from the exhaustion of politics and to make a trade agreement with the monarchy of Eastern Fiore.

The trip would have been uneventful had the path not been blocked by what appeared to be a fallen tree. The guards left the coach and went to move the tree. But one guard in particular who was more perceptive than the others noticed something off about the edges of where the tree had broke off from his trunk. Then he realized that it hadn't of been broken off. It had been cut.

"It's an ambush!" He realized.

At that moment he spotted a cloak figure swipe a good amount of gold coins from the chest in the coach and slip it into their satchel. When the figure realized it had been spotted it started to flee. Quickly he chased down the thief and managed to pin them to the ground.

"Show your face you coward!" He demanded as he turned the figure over and ripped off the hood to face him. Only to be startled to see that the bandit wasn't a man as he had first suspected. It was a young woman. A very beautiful young woman with long scarlet red hair. Call him naive or even stupid but he never thought a woman would stoop to theft. Especially since most of the ladies he was around often spoke of how barbaric it was to steal. But to be honest at the moment he wasn't sure what he was more taken aback by. The fact that she was a woman or the fact that her beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen. 

"You're a girl?" He let slip from his mouth.

"Woman." She corrected with a smirk before she grabbed a nearby rock and hit the blue haired man on the side of his face with it. He clutched his jaw and fell to the ground. Which allowed her to escape his grasp and steal his horse.

"They always think they can catch me." He heard her giggle.

He stood up and watched her ride off. Though defeated in this encounter he would not be undaunted. She looked back at him but only to give him a taunting smile which infuriated him further.

"You can't hide from me!" He declared. "Where ever you are! I will find you!" 


	19. Chapter 19

Erza smiled as she counted up all the gold coins she had successfully swiped. Her plan had worked perfectly. It had almost been too easy. Though she had to give props to that one guard who managed to figure out her fallen tree trick. Usually it took the other guards about an hour to see that it was a distraction. She pocketed the money into the satchel attached to her belt and started toward the house of a family she knew of. 

The man who lived there was called Alzack, a hard working blacksmith who had a wife and a young daughter. Recently the child had become very ill so the couple had been saving up all their money to buy her proper medicine. They had just saved enough when Princess Lucy's tax collector came by and stole every coin they had. The couple had tearfully begged on their knees for the tax collector not to take the money. Telling them that their daughter would surely die without it but the collector just cruelly laughed in their faces. Erza had witnessed this wicked display and would not allow such an act of injustice take place. 

She approached the house and knocked on the door. It was answered by Alzack's wife Bisca. 

"Hello Erza." She said. "May I help you?"

"Is your husband here?" Erza asked.

"No. He left. He went into town to see if he could find some better work. One that paid more."

"When he comes back tell him that he doesn't have to keep searching." 

"What do you mean?"

Erza then stuck her hand into her satchel and gave Bisca the exact amount of money that had been taken from her by the tax collector. The green haired woman couldn't help but be awestruck by the sight of gold.

"Where on earth did you get this?" She asked.

"The tax collector's coach."

"You stole it?"

"It's not stealing if it rightfully belongs to you. That man took more than what was required and he knew it. I hope I got the right amount that you needed."

Bisca counted the coins.

"Yes you did. This is just what we need to get Asuka's medicine."

"Good."

"Oh Erza I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But I better get out of here before someone sees me and snitches."

"Good luck to you Erza. My husband and I will both be praying for you."

The two women shared a friendly embrace and parted ways so Erza could return home unnoticed. She lived in a small cottage in the forest which had previously belonged to a woodcutter. He moved out and left it to no one so Erza decided to make it her new home. To some it wasn't much but to Erza it was perfect. Warm, safe, near to a stream of fresh water, fertile soil to start a garden, and hidden from Princess Lucy's guards. She had become sort of an outlaw recently so she had to start living a very discreet life. She only left the forest to rob the tax collector who would take an unfair amount of money from starving peasants. She would then give the money back and be on her merry way.

It was a simple life but a lonely one from time to time. She cherished the moments when she made a friend loyal enough to keep her whereabouts hidden from the princess like Alazack and his family. But sadly she couldn't stay and converse long for fear of getting them into trouble with her majesty. 

When she arrived back home she decided to rest for a moment and later in the afternoon she had a craving for strawberries. So she grabbed a basket and went into the woods to pick wild strawberries from a bush she knew that grew. It was very sunny and calm, a perfect day to be out walking and the bush she went to grew just a little ways from another village. It couldn't be seen due to the tall trees but it could be heard. She could hear people talking, going about their business, even having a few occasional festivities. 

When she found the strawberry bush she proceeded to fill her basket. But stopped upon hearing music coming from the village. They must've been having another harvest festival. Oh how she wished that she could join in the fun but she couldn't risk exposing herself. She remembered a time when she could attend such exciting occasions and her favorite thing to at those events were always to dance. 

At the christening celebrating her birth many years ago, fairies had been invited to give her magical gifts. Among one of them and her personal favorite was the gift to dance to perfection. The gift granted her graceful movements that could match any music or rhythm perfectly with ease. According to many people who had watched her, there was no lovelier or more passionate dancer in all of Fiore.

Without realizing it she found herself closing her eyes, getting swept up in the music that came from the village, and dancing to her heart's desire. She moved so elegantly and divinely. It was a sin that no one was around to witness such grace. But in truth there was someone there to witness it. Someone who had managed to follow the tracks left but Erza's horse and later her own shoes. At last he found her and for a moment could not resisting awing at her dance. But then he remembered his mission and decided to take advantage of the fact that she had yet to notice his presence. 

As she was performing a twirl that made her look like she was floating on air, he crept up behind her, gently grabbed her in his arms, and said in a teasing manner:

"May I have this dance?"

Her eyes flashed open and she broke away from the man she recognized as the guard she assaulted earlier. 

"You?!" She gasped.

"I told you I'd find you." He chuckled. "No matter what you do I will always find you."

She tried to run but when she did she suddenly lost the ability to stand and fell down.

"What the?!" She then became aware of the cuff on her wrist. The one he had slipped on when he grabbed her.

"I wouldn't try to run if I were you." He said. "Because if you do that enchanted cuff will just cause you to trip over yourself. And uh don't bother trying to take it off because only I can remove it."

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By pulling a dirty trick like this?" She asked in annoyance.

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum. Although I must admit most of thieves I've caught aren't nearly as attractive."

"Flirty and arrogant." She snipped. "You could almost pass for a prince."

"And you could almost pass for a lady."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"

"Quite right my apologies. How dare I cast dispersion at the person who hit me in the face with a rock."

"Yes and I'll do it again if you don't get this cuff off me!"

"Gladly. After you return what you've stolen from the coach."

"Yeah not gonna happen."

"Oh is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"Fine have it your way. I'll just turn you over to Princess Lucy. Word on the street is she's looking for a thief. One with long red hair, now who do we know that fits that description?"

"You wouldn't dare."

With a smirk he grabbed her and put her on top his shoulder, carrying her back to his waiting horse.

"Put me down!" She demanded kicking him. "Put me down this instant!"

"Hey if you had just given back the coins you had taken I would have let you be but you just had to be stubborn."

"I'll scream." She said. "There's a village near here! The people will hear me! And what do you think they'll all assume when they see you carrying off a defenseless woman?"

"Oh please you're bluffing. You won't cry for help because that would risk someone alerting the princess of where you are. Lady I'm not as dumb as you think."

She groaned at how smart he was. 

"Okay how about this? Put me down or I kick you so hard in the face that you'll be spitting your teeth out."

"I'll take my chances. I've been told that I have strong teeth."

"Ugh! Fine! But you can't turn me over to Lucy!"

"Sure I can. I'm doing it right now."

"You don't understand! She'll kill me!"

"For petty theft? I don't think so."

"You don't know her! She's a monster!"

"I'm sure she is." He said sarcastically.

"Have you ever met her?"

"No not really."

"Okay then you have no idea what she's like!"

"She's a princess. I doubt she's much of a threat. Her father maybe but her?"

"Oh what is it with you people thinking that a princess can't be evil?" She said. "Wait can't we work something out?"

"Certainly. Give me back the gold and I release you."

"I can't give it back okay? But...But maybe I can give you some to replace it."

He stopped walking.

"Can you really?" He asked.

"Yes I can."

"How? You're a thief. Thieves don't exactly have the means to provide gold except by stealing it and I won't stoop to that."

"I have something that I can sell for the exact amount of gold that I took. And I didn't steal it. It's mine. I'll go with you to the market and we can sell it."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"No. I'm not lying. I swear."

"Very well." He put her down. "Let's go to the market then shall we?"

"Hold it! First I need to go home to get this thing and to get a disguise so no one will recognize me."

"Fair enough but you won't mind if I go with you right?"

"Doesn't matter if I do or don't you're just going to follow me anyway."

"Correct so don't get any ideas about trying to ditch me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I need you to get this cuff off me remember?"

She started walk back home with the young man following close behind.

"I'm Jellal by the way." He introduced.

"So?" She said.

"So what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well if we're going to be acquaintances for the day we might as well know what to call each other."

She hesitated before speaking again but eventually complied.

"Erza. My name is Erza."

"Nice name." He said. "It means strength in the heart."

"Funny I've only met a few people who know that."

"Let's just say knowing the importance of a name was something I had to educate myself on growing up."

"Was that along with knowing how to irritate people?"

"My what poor manners this woman has." Jellal thought. He couldn't imagine any woman being so rude. The women he was always around had been taught from birth to always be polite and respectful. Then again this woman obviously wasn't of royalty or nobility. Still he thought that even peasant woman could have at least some manners. 

"Can't wait til this is over and done with." He said. "The sooner I get away from you the better."

"Ditto." She said.

...

Nasha and Greige weren't too happy about seeing a therapist when Elkis first told them.

"You think we're crazy?" Nasha said.

"Of course not but I do think that you two have some emotional baggage and I believe a therapist can help you work through it." She said.

"But how do you know this guy isn't a quack or something?" Greige asked. "What if he makes us sound like we're nuts and has us shipped off to the cooku-cooku hut?"

"First of all those are called psychiatric wards not cooku-cooku huts. And second the won't happen because you're not nuts. This man is a professional and he's very sensible. Even Gazeel likes him and he doesn't like anyone."

"He likes the school librarian." Greige said.

"How do you know that?" Nasha asked.

"He cleans the library like three times a day and the whole time he does it he stares at her butt."

"Greige!" Elkis said. "Don't say things like that."

"Well it's true. Does he honestly think that nobody notices when he does that?"

"Greige enough and don't ever mention that again."

"Hey I'm not the perv here. He is."

"On a different subject." Elkis said. "I promise you both that you have nothing to fear from Dr. Fernandes."

"So what are we supposed to say to the guy?" Nasha asked.

"You can say anything you want. Just be honest."

They got into her car and drove down to the office of Dr. Siegrain Fernandes . The three of them sat in the waiting room and about five minutes later a young man with blue hair and a tattoo over his eye stepped out.

"Elkis Scarlet?" He called.

"Yes that's me." She said walking over to greet him. "Thank you so much for seeing us Dr. Fernandes. It's really important that-"

But she became speechless when her eyes met with the doctor's. In that moment they both stood there completely motionless. Staring at each other as if in a trance. The two suddenly felt a strange sense of familiarity. As if they already knew each other so well and were just meeting again after what seemed like an eternity.

"Uh hello? Earth to adults?" Nasha said which snapped them out of it.

"What? Oh sorry!" Siegrain said. "Sorry about that. I...I haven't had my morning coffee yet so forgive me if I seem a little dazed."

"I haven't had mine either." Elkis said. "So um these are my kids Nasha and Greige. I understand that you'll be seeing them one at a time?"

"Yes. I will."

"Who's first?"

"How about Miss Nasha?"

"Alright then. Nasha you behave yourself and I'll be back for you in an hour." Elkis said. "Come on Greige let's go to the diner so I can get a coffee. I'll buy you a hot chocolate while we're at it."

"Sweet." The boy said.

Elkis left the office taking Greige with her. Nasha noticed that the therapist's eyes completely guled to her foster mother until she was out of sight. 

"Ahem!" She coughed. "Are we doing this or what?"

"Oh right! Again sorry. Right this way." And he lead her into the room where he held his sessions. 


	20. Chapter 20

When Elkis and Greige entered the diner she ordered a coffee for herself and a mug of hot chocolate for Griege. The coffee was done sooner than the cocoa but Elkis couldn't bring herself to drink it. She was too busy thinking about Dr. Fernandes. She didn't know why but she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. But that couldn't be possible. She had no memory of ever meeting that man. At least she didn't think she did. She searched her memory as hard she could but his face was no where in there.

"Order up." A waitress with brown hair and a rather skimpy waitress said placing a mug of hot chocolate topped with whip cream and cinnamon on to the diner booth. Griege reached over to grab it. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie that's not for you. That's for her but yours will be done in just one more minute."

The her she was referring to was Juvina who was grading papers at her table. She stood up and went to take the mug.

"Thank you Cara." The school teacher said. 

"You're welcome." The waitress replied. 

"Good morning Elkis, Greige." She said when she saw them.

"Good morning Juvina." Elkis said.

"Miss Lockser you like cinnamon on your cocoa?" Greige observed. 

"Yes it's my favorite. " She said.

"It's my favorite too."

"Well isn't that funny." She smiled. "And how are you two this morning?"

"We're fine." Greige said. 

"Order up little man." Cara said handing him his cocoa.

"Thank you." He took a sip of the warm, chocolate drink and then glanced over to the jukebox in the corner. "Elkis can I have a quarter for the jukebox."

"Sure thing." She said giving a quarter. "Go pick a nice song."

He quickly went over to the machine, inserted his coin, and started picking a song for it to play.

"He's such a darling." Juvina said as she watched him. "And so smart and observant."

"You don't know the half of it." Elkis said remembering the boy's comment about Gazeel. 

"I heard about your house getting demolished Elkis. I'm so very sorry."

"It's alright. Nakku has agreed to let us move in with him until I can find a better place." 

"Oh he's always such a sweetheart."

"I know but I'm going to help him pay the rent by working an extra job. Nakku recommended that I work here at the diner."

"I think that's a very good idea. Mrs. Marvell pays very well or so I've been told." 

"I'll send an application in tomorrow. I hope she'll hire me."

"I'm sure she will." Juvina assured her. "On a different note I heard that you're taking the kids to see Dr. Fernandes today."

"Yes I just dropped Nasha off to have an hour long session with him and I'll bring Greige over when it's his turn. I really hope he can help me reach out to these kids."

"I'm certain if anyone can do it it's him."

"Juvina have I ever mentioned seeing Dr. Fernandes to you before the kids came along."

"No. Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why but when I met him today I had the strangest feeling that I already knew him. I'm trying to figure if I had ever met him before and just forgot but his face doesn't seem to be anywhere in my memories."

"Maybe you saw a picture of him in advertising?"

"Maybe. Juvina have you ever met a stranger, someone you know for a fact that you've never met before and yet you feel as if you've known them forever?"

Elkis expected Juvina to say no and that such an idea was crazy but to her surprise her answer was...

"Yes I have."

"Really? With who?"

"Pretty much all the friends I have in this town. Gazeel, Lijy the school librarian, Nakku, even you. In my earliest memories of when I came to this town I knew you were all strangers to me and yet I had a feeling that I already knew you all so well. That I knew you four would be my friends and look out for me. I couldn't explain it but that's how I felt."

"So I'm not crazy." Elkis said. "And there's something else that I find very puzzling."

"What?"

"Dr. Fernandes has lived in this town for as long as you and I have so why is it that I never once saw before today? When you live in a small town like this don't you pretty much no everyone who lives here?"

"Most of the time but there are people living here that I've never met."

"Like who?"

"Like that detective Nakku keeps telling everyone to avoid. What's his name again?"

"Gren Fullbuster."

"Yes. I've never met him."

"Never? Not even when you went to bail out Gazeel when Gren arrested him for that... Little disturbance he made at the pharmacy?"

"No. He wasn't there and I don't really know anything about him."

"Well according to Nakku he's the devil incarnate."

"Is he?"

"I wouldn't say he's the most moral cop on the force but at least he's not blind to what kind of person the mayor is, like all the others."

"You know I can't help but feel bad for Mayor Heartfilia."

"Why? She goes out of her way to make people miserable unless of course they agreed to be here willing bootlicker."

"I know but usually when people are like that it's because they're miserable themselves and they're just looking for anything that will make them feel something other than misery."

"So that excuses her for being a bully and a tyrant?"

"Of course not. Nothing excuses cruelty but in my opinion there are two reasons why people go bad. Number one it's because they don't care about anyone or anything but themselves or number two it's because they've been hurt and they just don't know how to deal with it. To tell you the truth I think it's the latter in the mayor's case."

"Why?"

"Well a couple months back I was walking home one night when I went passed the mayor's house and I glanced at her window where I saw something that gave me a very different perspective of her."

"What did you see?"

"She had lit a candle, a birthday candle. It was on a white stick and star shaped with the number 13 on it. While the candle burned she was writing in a diary or journal of some sort and when she finished what she wrote she blew out the candle and started to cry."

"She cried?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I've never seen her cry. I didn't think she could."

"I'm pretty sure everyone can cry Elkis. I mean if you have tear glands crying is possible."

"What I mean is I didn't think anything could hurt Lusha enough to make her cry."

"Well I think people who make wrong choices cry more than those who make the right ones. She must be so lonely and sad if she thinks hurting others will make her happy. I'm not saying you don't have every right to be frustrated and angry at her. She does do terrible things to people especially to you and Nakku. You know he once got into a drunk fight with someone and she tried to have him sentenced to life in jail?"

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not. Thank goodness she's not a judge."

"What does she have against him? What did he ever do to her?"

"I wish I knew. I wish it was easy to figure out the reasons why people like Lusha act the way they do. Because if we knew their reasons maybe we could help them get a better understanding and help them reform."

"You can't reform evil Juvina."

"Oh yeah then why was Jesus born?"

"I"m not saying that redemption isn't possible for some people. But for people like Lusha, it's too late. They're too far gone."

"In my opinion it's never too late to change for the better. Especially if you love someone."

"And you think Lusha loves someone?"

"I suspect it judging by what I saw that night."

"Well you're a better person than me because I really don't think people who go as far as her can change."

"You never know. Miracles do happen."

"I guess."

...

When Jellal and Erza reached the cottage where she lived she went up to her bedroom and came back with a pouch in her hand. 

"What's in there?" He asked.

"Something that's worth more than what I stole."

"Can I see it?"

"You'll see it when I trade it at the market. Now let's go."

But Jellal was suspicious. If she was so sure that what she carried would be able to bring plenty of gold coins at the market then why was she hiding it from him? Believing it could be a trick, he waited til she was off guard which happened during their walk to the market and then swiftly snatched the pouch from her.

"Hey give that back!" She demanded as she reached for it.

"Not so nice when someone steals from you is it?" He taunted, holding it up high so she couldn't get it. "Now let's see what you're hiding shall we?" 

He opened the pouch and pulled out a gold bracelet that held the most unusual but beautiful charms.

"A charm bracelet?" He said. "You expect to get gold for a charm bracelet?"

"It's no ordinary charm bracelet dummy!" She said snatching it back. "It's a witch's charm bracelet. Each charm has a magical property. One provides protection, another provides healing, one helps you see through spells of illusion and deception, stuff like that."

"Witch's charms? You're a witch?"

"No I'm not." She said. "But my mother is. She gave me that bracelet years ago when I was a child. It's all I have from her." 

"I'm sorry for your loss." 

"She's not dead. She just lost her mind."

"I beg your pardon?" 

She sighed. 

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but what the heck. My mother is an unstable, psychotic, and unreasonable witch. But she started out as a normal woman. She married my father and a year later she had me. Things were fine until my christening came around." 

"If I'm not mistaken a christening is a joyous occasion." 

"Mine wasn't. I mean yes people cheered, celebrated, gave me gifts, but then oracle came." 

"The oracle?" 

"The one who sees all that will be. The blind woman who can see the future. My mother invited her to the christening because she wanted to know if I would have a good future." 

"And what did the oracle say?" 

"Funny thing about the oracle, she can only see certain events in the future not all of them. She said that one day I would prick my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and it would lead to a terrible fate." 

"What fate is that?" 

"She didn't say. Anyway after my mother became determined to change my fate by any means necessary which is why she started studying witchcraft." 

"What about your father? What did he think?" 

"I don't know. I never knew him, he died sometime after the christening." 

"How did that happen?" 

"Mother always said that it was best that I didn't know." She explained. "She was good to me when I was a child but as I got older her magic started to warp her mind, it made her controlling and possessive over me, she wanted me to be a witch like her. But I didn't want that. I was afraid that I'd turn into what she was. I begged her to get help from a professional wizard but she didn't listen and by that time the woman I knew to be my mother was gone. So I ran away and I've been living on my own ever since." 

"Do you ever miss your mother?" 

"I miss who she was before witchcraft corrupted her. That's why I kept that bracelet. It's the only reminder I have who she used to be. A reminder that there was a time when she and I loved each other and could have been a real family." 

"If it's so dear to you why sell it?" 

"It's the only thing of value I own." 

"But you don't necessarily have to sell this. Just bring back the money you took and-"

"I can't bring back the money. I gave it to a couple who's daughter is dying." 

"What?" 

"Look I know it's wrong to steal but the reason I steal from Princess Lucy is because she over taxes her subjects. One of the people she over taxed had a young daughter who was I'll and need medicine. All their savings for that medicine was taken by the tax collectors. I only took what rightfully belonged to them." 

"Hold on you thought it was Princess Lucy you robbed?" 

"Yes. That was one of her tax coaches wasn't it?" 

"No. Actually that coach was carrying riches for the visiting king of Northern Fiore and his family." 

"It was?" She said feeling embarrassed. "Uh-oh...I'm sorry. That's the trail her coaches usually take so I assumed you all served her. I'm so sorry. Look I really can't take the money back but I will give you my bracelet to sell." 

"That's alright. Keep it and don't worry about the money. It doesn't matter anymore." 

"But won't the king be angry?" 

"Once he hears the circumstances he'll understand. He's a very generous man and he doesn't mind losing a few gold coins if it's to save a dying child." 

"If that's the case why hunt me down?" 

"Because I wanted to defend the king's honor. By robbing him you had insulted him but considering this was a mistake and you did it to help someone less fortunate. Your insult shall be forgiven." 

"Thank you. Now um could you take this cuff off me?" 

"Oh yes! Of course." 

He then removed the cuff from her wrist. 

"I do hope that he'll be as understanding as you say." Erza said. "I haven't exactly had the best experience with monarchies." 

"Perhaps not but I can assure that King Lysander and Queen Hermia are very honorable, kind, and understanding people...Well they're honorable and kind but when it comes to understanding it's a bit of a touchy subject." 

"How so?" 

"They'd understand your circumstances and reasons but not so much their son's." 

"Oh so there's a prince in the family? How old?" 

"Twenty-three." 

"Twenty-three huh? Unmarried maidens will be flocking to their castle like birds to the south during migration season." 

"Will you be in that flock?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I mean are you unmarried? You said you lived on your own." 

"Yes I'm unmarried but I'm not going to throw myself at a prince. I've never even met the guy. I don't even know what he looks like." 

"According to a number of ladies he's very handsome." 

"Well I don't know if they're right or wrong because I've never seen him." She glanced over at the sun which was beginning to set. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the palace?" 

"No! Why would I need to go back to palace?" He asked nervously as if she had discovered some secret about him. 

"Because you're a royal guard and it's getting late. Aren't you needed to protect the royal family?" 

"Oh yes! Right! Yes I should be going." He said. "Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot when we met but I...I...I-" 

"You...You...You what?" 

"I kind of like you." 

"You do? But I hit you in the face with a rock?" 

"Eh I always liked spunk. So um I was wondering if maybe I could see you again some time?" 

"I guess I could tolerate being around you again." She smiled. 

"Where can I find you?" 

"I don't think I need to tell you that. You'll find me won't you?" 

"Always." 

They shook hands before parting ways. The whole time Erza was walking home she couldn't help but think about how handsome the young man was. And he was especially intriguing with that tattoo over his eye which unknown to her was the royal crest of Northern Fiore. Not did she realize that the man she had just met was none other than the Prince of Northern Fiore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note since Erza is given the nickname Titania from Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Dream I thought it would be fitting to name Jellal's parents after the famous lovers in the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Prince Jellal, first born son and only child of King Lysander and Queen Hermia, heir to the throne of Northern Fiore. He took his position very seriously and cared very much for his people with s desire to one day become a great king. There was just two problems. Problem number one, although his parents doted and adored him they were very overprotective of him. He wasn't allowed to leave the castle without an escort which bothered him because how could he lead and serve his subjects if he couldn't even get to know them? Thus he began disguising himself as castle guard so he could sneak out and observe the peasantry without being noticed.

Then there was problem number two, his parents insisting that he marry before he take the throne. Two times his parents had arranged for him to marry someone. The first time it was when he was just an infant or toddler, his parents had decided to have him marry the newborn daughter of a nobleman once they reached the proper age but shortly after that said nobleman was killed and his wife and child both disappeared. Now they had arranged for him to wed Princess Mirajane of Southern Fiore. But the thing was Jellal wasn't ready to get married. He wanted to focus on becoming a good king first. 

And he was very determined to accomplish that goal. He always paid attention to his lessons, he studied the history of his kingdom and the royal family, he learned how to make trades with other lands, he did his best to always be moral and honorable, when he was a boy he even got a tattoo over his eye of the royal crest to show his devotion to his kingdom which pleased his father but horrified his mother. All in all he was everything that was expected of a future heir save for the fact that he would not agree to an arranged marriage at this time or stay confined to the castle.

"But son Princess Mirajane would make a perfect wife." His father told him that evening. "She's beautiful, talented, impeccable, and in desperate need of a husband."

"But I'm not ready for that Father. Besides if she's so wonderful why am I her only suitor? Shouldn't a princess like her have more?"

"She should but there aren't many takers. Apparently there's some ridiculous rumor that her mother married a giant and that she has a brother who was born a giant."

"You don't believe in giants Father?"

"Yes but I don't believe someone of the royal family would marry one."

"Well no one thought Mother would marry you."

"That's different son, we're both human."

"Father why is so important that I get married now? What's wrong with that?"

"It's tradition. I was your age when I married your mother, your grandfather was your age when he married your grandmother, and so on and so on."

"But I'm not you or my grandfather. I have plenty of time for that."

"Time goes by quicker than you think and I don't want you to waste it."

"Be honest Father this isn't about tradition. You're worried that I won't be able to handle being king so you want someone more experienced to help me. Am I right? After all Princess Mirajane has been ruling her kingdom since her parents died for almost two years."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Yes it does."

"It doesn't and we will discuss this later but right now I have to attend a meeting with my council. In the mean time visit your mother. She hasn't seen you all day."

Jellal huffed in frustration but put on a smile for his mother's sake and went to visit her in her bed chamber. She had recently become ill and was instructed to stay in bed until she recovered. 

Knock-knock!

"Who is it?" Asked the royal physician from inside. 

"It's Prince Jellal. I'd like to see my mother please?" 

"I'm sorry my lord but her majesty cannot see anyone right now. She needs her rest."

"Oh nonsense." He heard the frail voice of the queen say. "I'm never too tired to see my son. Let him in."

The door opened and he walked over to the queen's bedside.

"How are you feeling Mother?" He asked.

"No better but no worse either." She answered. "You had another disagreement with your father again."

"How did you guess?"

"A wife and mother knows these things. So what was it about this time?"

"What do you think? Father is pressuring me to get married again."

"Try not to be too angry with him over it dear. He's only doing what he believes is best for you."

"But it's my life. Not his."

"I understand your frustration with this but the thing is your father and I aren't as young as we used to be and we won't be around forever. We'll have to go eventually, you'll become king, and we both fear that when that time comes you'll be-"

"Unprepared?"

"Lonely." She said. "Your father thinks you're more than capable of running the kingdom but he's afraid that you'll be alone. When we first got married a war had broken out between Northern and Southern Fiore. We couldn't think about having children at that time, we had a kingdom to defend. By the time the war ended and we could finally think about starting a family we had gotten so much older. We were afraid that we wouldn't be able to have a child. By a miracle we were able to have you but due to our ages we knew our time with you would be limited and I could never get pregnant again which meant you would have no siblings to be with you when we passed on."

"Oh Mother." He said gently taking her hand.

"We just want to make sure that after we're gone you'll be loved." She said. "Can you at least meet the young lady and try to get to know her? Your father intends to invite her and her sister to stay with us for the Summer. Humor him a little will you?"

"Very well." He agreed reluctantly. 

"Wonderful." She kissed his forehead. "You better get back to your studies now."

"I will. Have a good night Mother."

"Same to you as well my son."

He left the royal bed chamber and went to his own. He tried to focus on studying the books and articles he had on his kingdom's politics but he found himself unable to do so because he couldn't stop thinking about Erza. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. She wasn't just beautiful she was brave, compassionate, full of spirit, and probably the best dancer he had ever seen. He hoped that he would be able to see her again. 

As for his father, when the meeting ended after a few hours he went to join his wife in bed. 

"How are you darling?" He asked her. 

"Just tired that's all. How was the meeting?" She asked back. 

"We're having difficulty securing a trade with this kingdom." He said.

"Why is that?"

"Apparently the princess of this land isn't interested in land or land or anything. All she wants is to kill a man."

"Why?"

"No one knows but I'm grateful that we didn't choose this princess as a potential wife for our son."

"Speaking of which do you suppose we're doing the right thing by pushing him to marry Mirajane?"

"Why do you ask? Do you not think she'd make a good wife?"

"No. I think she would make a fine wife but from what I know of her she and our son don't really have that much in common. Yes they're both equals in knowledge of diplomacy and responsibility to their kingdoms but interest wise they're very different. She prefers painting, opera, poetry, and playing instruments and our boy likes to ride horses, travel, dance, and explore. I'm not sure if they'd be compatible."

"She's the best option we could find. Unmarried and decent young women of royalty or nobility are quite rare nowadays. Remember what happened to first bride we chose for him?"

"Oh yes the poor thing. She and her mother both vanished without a trace when she was just a baby and on the very same night her father died."

"How did he perish anyway?"

"No one knows for sure. Most people say it was a heart attack but others suspected dark magic."

Hmm...I wonder whatever happened to his wife and child."

"Who knows?"

...

Nasha didn't talk much during her session with Dr. Fernandes. She just sat across from him, staring at him silently. But he expected that considering her age and her backstory so he decided to be patient and not push her to talk. 

"What exactly are you trying to find out about me?" She finally spoke. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Well I'm in here because you're trying to find out if I'm psycho or not right?" 

"No not at all." 

"Then why am I here?" 

"Why do you think you're here?" 

"Alright how can you expect me to answer your questions if you won't answer mine?" 

"Good point. Alright then. You're here because your foster mother wants to understand you better." 

"Why?" 

"I can't say for sure but I think it's because she believes that she can be a better parent to you if she understands you more." 

"Look doc, can I call you doc?" 

"You can call me whatever you like." 

"The thing is doc I do like Elkis and I appreciate her trying so hard to help me she doesn't need to try to be my mother." 

"I don't think that's her intention. But if it was, would it be so bad if she was your mother? Say she wanted to legally adopt you. Would you like that?" 

"She'd never adopt me. She can't and she wouldn't want to." 

"Why do you say that?" .

"Because no one could ever want me. I'm too much trouble. I mean if my own mother didn't want me why would anyone else want me?" 

"Is that how you feel about being put up for adoption? You feel that it was because your biological parents didn't want you?" 

"Duh." 

"Do you know for sure that's why they gave you up?" 

"No but they left me on a roadside. What am I supposed to think? I mean who leaves a newborn on the side of a freeway? They could have at least left me at a hospital." 

"Do you ever want to find your parents? Just so you can know the whole story about how you ended up there?" 

"Not really. It's probably worse than I think."

"Worse how?" 

"I don't know. Maybe the plan wasn't even to give me up. They left me there hoping I'd get hit by a car or something." She sighed. "The truth is I don't want a family. I mean I do I just don't want to hope for it anymore. I've been rejected by every family I know since I was born. What's the point of getting my hopes up if I'm just going to get rejected again." 

"I see." He said with a kind and understanding tone. "Your feelings are understandable and normal. They're nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about." 

"Are you going to tell Elkis I said all this?" 

"I think it would be best if I did but I won't say a word if you don't want me to. I can't. It's against the law." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

"Okay you can tell her but don't tell anyone else." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

An hour later it was time for Greige's session and he was much more open. 

"So Greige what do you think of Elkis?" Siegrain asked him. 

"She's nice." He said. "She doesn't tease me about my book like my last foster parents did." 

"Yes this book of yours, tell me about it. If you want to that is." 

Greige pulled it out from his backpack and showed it to the therapist. 

"My mom gave it to me. It's the only clue I have that will help me find her." 

"Do you know anything about your mother? Or your father?" 

"No but I do know that she loved me and that she used to sing to me. I can't remember the words to her song but whenever I get sad or scared or angry I hum the music of it to calm myself down." 

"Do you get those feelings often?" 

"I get sad and scared sometimes but I can't get angry." 

"It's okay to get a little angry once in awhile." 

"No it's not. Not for me." 

"Why not you?" 

"Because if I get too angry bad things happen." 

"What kind of bad things?" 

"If I tell you will I get into trouble?" 

"No. No you won't." 

"Okay. Sometimes when I get angry I'll break things without touching them." 

"What do you mean?" 

"At my last foster home one of the big kids tried to tear out all the pages in my book. I told him to stop but he didn't, I just got so angry and then the ceiling fan in our room fell on top of him." 

"But Greige that doesn't mean you did it." 

"Yes I did. But I didn't mean to and I didn't wanna hurt him. I started crying and I when one of my tears landed on him the fan got fixed and he got better. His bumps and scratches were gone and he didn't remember anything." 

"Uh-huh. So you're so saying you can break and fix things without touching them? Like magic?" 

"I'm not crazy." 

"I never said you were." 

"But you're thinking it right?" 

"No I'm not." 

"I know it doesn't make any sense but I feel like there's something inside of me that's good and something inside of me that's bad." 

"Well we all have those feelings Greige. They're known as our inner voices." 

"They're not voices. They're... They're like an ability or a power or something. Magic. It's like magic." 

"It can feel like that sometimes." 

"Can I ask you something doctor?" 

"Sure." 

"Why are adults so quick dismiss things they don't understand as non-existent? I mean think about. Adults say that magic isn't real but that's only because they can't understand it. Right?" 

"No it's because you can't scientifically proven it exists." 

"Really? Can you scientifically prove that love exists?" 

"Well no." 

"But you know it's real right?" 

"Of course." 

"That's but there's no scientific evidence that it's real but you understand it so despite that you believe in it." 

"That's not...I mean... It's not the same." 

"Are you sure because it's been said that love is another form of magic and not just any form, the most powerful form of all magic." 

Poor Siegrain, the boy's words were making his head hurt. At the end of his session he gave Elkis his report on both of them. 

"Nasha seems to be suffering from fear of rejection and abandonment." He explained to her. "She doesn't want to open up to you because she's afraid that eventually you'll send her back to the agency." 

"But I won't. I thought I proved that to her when I fought to keep them." Elkis said. 

"It's going to take sometime. Remember this little girl as spent her whole life unwanted and unloved. She's not quick to trust anyone. You must be patient." 

"Very well. What about Greige?" 

"He's very eager to have a family and he's hopeful for one but he may have some repressed emotions. He says that he can't get angry because when he does bad things happen. Tell me was he treated well at his last few fosters homes?" 

"According to his file he was bullied by older kids like Nasha was but unlike her he never lashed out at them. He just tried to ignore it and block it out by reading that book of his." She said. "Nasha said that he should get rid of it. That it's messing with his head. What do you think?" 

"Hard to say. I think he told me that he believes in magic but considering his age and how lonely he is I think the book, the stories, they give him hope. Hope that he won't be alone and unwanted forever. Let him keep the book. Once he establishes secure relationships with people he won't cling to it so much anymore." 

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Fernandes." 

"You're welcome Miss Scarlet. Would you like for them to keep seeing me?" 

"I would but I can't afford it. Not now. I'm looking for a job and government checks are so-" 

"I could give you some complimentary sessions." 

"Why would you do that?" 

"Because I like you and I like your kids and I want to help you." 

"Thank you but you really don't have to." 

"But I want to." 

"If you insist then okay." 

They shook on it and again they felt that familiar connection. 

"I'm sorry Miss Scarlet but...Have we met?" He asked.

"No." She answered. "No we have not." 

"I figured it's just that you look so familiar I... Nevermind. It's silly. Have a good day Miss Scarlet." 

"You too Dr. Fernandes." 

With that said she left his office and took the kids back to Nakku's apartment. 


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later, after sending in an application, Mrs. Marvell called Elkis for a job interview at her diner. It was being held on a Sunday so Elkis asked Nakku to watch the kids while she was gone.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" The red head asked her friend. "They are not easy. I promise you that."

"Don't worry Elkis I got it covered." Nakku assured her. 

"Well let me just talk to them again. Just to make sure they don't try anything."

Nasha and Greige were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Erza to leave. 

"Alright you two I want you to be on your best behavior while Nakku is watching you." She said. "You do what he says, don't leave the house without him, no snacking without permission Nasha, and no fighting."

"Hey she's the one who always starts it." Greige said pointing to Nasha. "She calls me names and teases me."

"Well don't do anything dumb and I'll stop." Nasha said.

"I don't do dumb stuff."

"Oh really? What about when you tried to rewire the air conditioner?"

"What? It was broken and you said you were cold?"

"But you don't know how to work that stuff."

"I'm lot smarter than you give me credit for. In fact I'm probably a lot smarter than you."

"Yeah right. I know I'm smarter than you because I'm a girl and everyone knows that girls are smarter and way more mature than boys."

"You're a girl? Huh with that flat chest of yours who could tell?"

"Ah!" She blushed with embarrassment and anger. "Why you little-"

She tackled Greige and they started to wrestle each other on the floor. 

"Hey! What did I say about fighting?!" Elkis shouted. "Stop it! Break it up!"

But they didn't listen. Nasha had Greige in a head lock and at the same time he was pulling on her hair. 

"Let go of my hair!" She cried.

"Let go of my head!" He shouted.

"You first!"

"No you!"

"You're nothing but a nosey little pervert!"

"What's there for me to be pervy about? You can't even wear training bras yet!"

"You went through my stuff?!"

"That's what happens when you borrow my binoculars and don't give them back!"

"Oh you are so dead now!"

"Bring it on you fake emo!"

"Smart mouthed runt!"

"Hot headed witch!"

BLAM! Elkis grabbed both the kids and shoved them away from each other roughly.

"I said to break it up!" She scolded sternly. "Now I want none of that today while I'm gone. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." The kids said in insincere voices while glaring at each other.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She shouted in a more scary and threatening voice.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied shaking in fear.

"Good." She turned back to Nakku. "You should have no further trouble with them but if you do just give me a call."

"I'm sure I won't need to but I'll remember that." He said. "Now get going or you'll be late and that's a bad sign."

Then she was off. Nakku smiled and was prepared to be as friendly as he could be with the kids.

"So what would you two like to do today?" He asked them.

"I don't know." Nasha said.

"Me either." Greige said.

"Well what do you guys normally do? When you're not at school that is."

"I like to spy on people and learn their deepest, darkest secrets." Greige said.

"I just sit around and wonder why life is so meaningless and full of stupid people." Nasha said.

"Oh...You're not exactly typical normal kids are you?"

"What was you're first clue? My pink hair or his doll-like eyes?"

"I don't have doll-like eyes." Greige said.

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"They're big and blue with long, thick eyes lashes just like a doll's."

"At least I don't have a mullet."

"It's not a mullet you moron! It's just spikey on the edges!"

"Hey what did Elkis say?" Nakku asked. "No fighting. Fighting is bad."

"Don't you get into fights with Detective Fullbuster like once or twice a week?" Greige asked.

"How did you know that?"

"I heard Elkis talking about it over the phone."

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"I can't help it. You guys are just so entertaining."

"You're so creepy." Nasha said.

"And you're so depressing." He retorted. 

"Okay let's change the subject." Nakku said. "As I was saying you're not like most normal kids but that's okay. In my opinion normal is vastly overrated."

"Yeah only someone who's not normal would say that." Nasha said rolling her brown eyes. 

"But what's so bad about not being normal? It's boring. It's much more fun to be weird or quirky or odd. Now we can't just spend the day spying on people or thinking that they're stupid. why don't we get out of the house and take a walk? I'll give you a grand tour of the town and you can properly meet all the residents."

"I'm up for it." Greige said.

"I'm not." Nasha said. 

"Oh two against one. I guess we're going." Nakku said.

Nasha groaned.

"Don't look so glum. We'll have lots of fun today and who knows after today you might even want me to watch you again." He said with a big smile.

"You're not very bright are you?" She asked with a glare.

His smile dropped and he huffed.

"Just get ready to go." 

The kids got up from the couch and went into the bedrooms to change. 

"Alright so maybe these kids are a little more difficult than Wendell and Ronnie." Nakku thought to himself. "Especially Nasha, I swear that glare of hers is just like Lusha's. But I will not give up. I can handle this. It won't be a piece of cake but I can handle this."

...

Princess Lucy's tax collection had been very slow lately so Erza had no reason to go and rob her which at the moment was good because she figured she could use a break. She went back out into the forest to gather a basket of strawberries and when she had enough she returned to her cottage to make them into a cake. As she waited for it to finish baking in the oven she couldn't help but think about that young man she had met the other day. Jellal. 

Now normally she wasn't one to think about a person she just met especially when they came close to turning her over to the princess but there was something about him, something that just wouldn't leave her thoughts. Speaking of which, her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Fearing it could Lucy's guards, she grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed it at the front door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Let me in."

She recognized the voice. It was Natsu. She put down her weapon and opened the door.

"Oh hello Natsu." She greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Erza you gotta help me." He said hurrying inside. "I messed up big time."

"What? What did you do?"

"I made a deal with Gray."

"The Shadow Beast?"

"Uh-huh and I just found out that I can't keep my end of the bargain."

"Now don't panic. What was the deal?"

"I asked him to help me locate something that I'm trying to find and in return he wanted me to give him a little blood from some man we saw in a village. I thought he was a common peasant so I agreed to the deal. But later I found out that he wasn't a peasant. He's the prince of Northern Fiore."

"But Natsu you can't possibly get blood from the prince. If you so much as scratch him you'll be in prison for life or beheaded."

"I know but I found this out after he showed me the location of what I'm looking for. He's fulfilled his end of the deal and if I can't pay up he'll...Actually no one really knows what happens to those who break deals with him."

"That's because none of them have ever lived to talk about it." A dark voice giggled.

Natsu and Erza both jumped back in startled fear at the demon man's sudden appearance in the cottage.

"Thought you could run away and hide from me didn't you?" He snickered. "Well you can certainly run but there's no hiding from me and I must say I'm disappointed in you Natsu. I never thought you'd be so cowardly."

"I'm not a coward but I can't die. Not yet. I have to do something."

"Yes well life's full of disappointments isn't it?" He grabbed Natsu's throat with the force of his magic. "Erza you might want to look away or go outside because this is going to get ugly and I don't like to kill in front of ladies. Decent ladies that is."

"Wait! Stop! You can't kill him!" Erza objected.

"Sure I can. If I apply just enough force I can snap his neck."

"But I thought you didn't want him dead."

"Yes and no. On one hand he is my biggest source of entertainment next to you and the blonde she tyrant but I have a principle and that principle is no one lies and/or cheats me."

"Can't you just work something out?"

"Nope. A deal is a deal. Iron clad contract. All in fine print, no take backs, no changes." He said. "I promise him something he wants, he promises me something I want, I keep my word but he doesn't so he dies. Rules of the game dearie." 

"Aren't you overreacting?" 

"Let me think...No. I don't think so. He cheated me so it's off to heaven with you good sir knight." 

"But he didn't mean to cheat you! He didn't know that man was the prince!"

"Then he should have asked questions before agreeing to my terms. Not my fault he's impulsive."

"But what if he gave you want you wanted?" 

"I'd let him live of course but he told me he couldn't get it." 

"He can! I'll help him!" 

Gray thought for a moment and then grinned that freaky grin of his as an idea entered his mind. 

"Alright you twisted my arm. I'll give him a chance to save his ass but only because you two are so entertaining." 

He dropped Natsu who took a moment to cough. 

"You're sick! Twisted! Insane!" He called out when he caught his breath. 

"I know." He agreed with a giggle. "But unlike you I don't lie." 

"I didn't lie! You weren't specific enough!" 

"If you wanted specifics then you should have asked questions or done some more thinking." 

"You creep! You know that with what I have to deal with I have to act fast! I don't have time for a long, hard thought process." 

"Yes because you're an idiot." 

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" 

"You of course. Duh! I just said that and once again you've proven my point." 

"For your information I'm not as dumb as you think I am." 

"That's up for debate and I'm pretty sure that I can find plenty of people who agree that you are the dumbest human being on the face of the earth." 

"That's it!"

He lunged for Gray and tackled him to the floor, punching any part of him that he could. At first Erza was worried that Gray would use magic to make Natsu explode or something but instead and much to her surprise Gray just tackled and punched Natsu right back. Soon an all out brawl broke out between the two of them. 

"I'm gonna beat that smirk right off your ugly face!" Natsu snarled. 

"Oh that's rich! I maybe ugly but at least I have a brain you damn cretin!" Gray retorted. 

"Is that supposed to make up for how awful you look?! I bet every mirror you've ever looked into cracked!" 

"Cracked like your skull?! Ya dumbass!" 

"Ouch! Ooo! Such an insult. You think I haven't heard that one before? Why don't you come up with something more creative to call me?" 

"Well I would but you'd probably be too stupid to understand what it means!" 

"Grotesque monster!" 

"Brainless neanderthal!" 

BLAM! Erza shoved the two apart and knocked their heads together while she was at it. 

"Will you two knock it off?!" She said. "Geez when did you go from being a respected knight and feared sorcerer to being two immature boys? It's embarrassing." 

The two men glared at each hatefully but then regained their composures. 

"Thank you." Erza said. "So Gray you're gonna let Natsu live if he gives you what he promised?" 

"Correct." He said. "I'll give him one day to fulfill his end of the bargain." 

He made a small glass bottle appear in his hand. 

"I'm not asking much, just a few drops of the prince's blood into this. Once you get it call on me and I shall retrieve it." He said. "You have until midnight tomorrow and don't think about trying to run pretty boy. Because if you do then instead of a quick and painless death, I will hunt you down and gut you like da fish." 

He gave Natsu the bottle and disappeared. 

"Lord that man is psycho." Natsu said. 

"Maybe but he's right about one thing." Erza said.

"What's that?" 

"You are an idiot." 

"What?" 

"Who in their right mind would make a deal with him and not at least try to get all the details of it first? I mean if you do that then you're just asking for trouble." 

"Alright I admit I made a stupid choice. But I was desperate. I needed to find what I was looking for." 

"What is this thing you're looking for anyway?" 

"We can discuss that later. Right now we have to figure out how I'm going to get close enough to the prince to get some of his blood. Otherwise I'm screwed." 

"I think I may know a way." She said and she sat down to compose a message. 


End file.
